Pitch Perfect Posens
by hollyragsdale
Summary: Aubrey's sister starts her first year at Barden and becomes one of the two newest Bellas. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

This is it. The day my sister has been dreaming about since her first day at Barden. Finally all four years of my strict training will be focused on this one song, this one audition, this one chance. What could be so important as to take up so much time of my young life you might ask.

The Barden University Bellas.

That's right an a cappella group.

If I'd had it my way, the past four years of my life wouldn't have been spent strictly training for an a cappella group. I probably would have been, you know, enjoying my high school years, but somehow my sister managed to control that aspect of my life.

See my sister is sort of crazy. Not in the scary sense but in the I'm-going-to-control-my-sister's-life-so-she-gets-into-this-stupid-a cappella-group sense. Well, that's Aubrey for you, without someone's life to control in her life she would shrivel up and die.

Yep; I'm a Posen.

I know. You hear Posen you think up tight, blonde, stress vomiter, control freak, and oh yeah stress vomiter. ( had to mention it twice, it was a bad part of my childhood.) But actually if Bree Bree and I were in the same room you probably wouldn't realize we are sisters right away.

For one I've got light brown hair and hazel eyes and my sister is blonde with blue eyes. There's also a noticeable lack of me grabbing my stomach to keep the vomit down. See, I'm the baby of the family and mom and dad never put too much pressure on me like they did Aubrey. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean that didn't expect a lot from me, I've never gotten anything less than an A in my life; I'm just more laid back.

I've always felt bad for Aubrey though, dad never makes her feel good about anything that she does. Nothing is ever good enough for him. I've always been really proud of my sister though because that's a lot to deal with as a kid. And she did pretty good with it all, despite the whole stress vomiting thing.

So basically that's why I walked to the auditorium this morning. To make Aubrey proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please comment and review (:

* * *

I'm back stage with my phone in my hand, half listening to my sister and half to Tommy. (He's saying something about a Dora backpack.)

"...sometimes you make yourself sound tired."

"What?" yeah I probably should have been listening to Aubrey a little more. But she'd seriously been talking for like 7 minutes at this point.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" she snapped at me.

They were about to pick the audition song.

"Oh. Um no, Bree, I wasn't. But Beca's about to pick the song so..." I trailed off.

"Alright, nerds, let's go with..."

My breath hitched while I waited to hear the song. My phone was clamped tightly in my hand and pressed hard against my temple.

"What? What'd she say?" Aubrey's voice frantically questioned in my ear.

"Shut up" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"...Locked Out of Heaven."

"Ah" my body relaxed back against the wall, this I could deal with. Now I just had to wait for my turn to audition, of course, I was going last. Aubrey stands firmly next to the statement "Save the best for last".

"Um...Hello? Are you going to bother telling me the song?" her annoyed voice broke my train of thought, not to mention my relaxation.

"Jesus" I jumped up forgetting I had my phone stuck to my face. "Have you ever considered not sounding like a bullhorn when you talk? it's really not attractive, I don't know how you think you'll ever get a boyfr..."

I was cut off before I could finish my light hearted abuse.

"The song?" my sister commanded sternly.

"Oh right that would be Locked Out of Heaven. It should be eas..."

Once again I was cut off. "Don't get to pitchy in the chorus" she started in on me. It's like she thinks I've never performed or auditioned before. I know she's just trying to help but it drives me crazy! So I walked to the opposite wall and slid down to sit on the floor, I had a clear view of the Bellas from here. Whoops two minutes in and I was already tuning Aubrey out.

I was watching Beca to see her reactions to the auditions. She didn't seem too impressed yet, but Fat Amy and Lilly were smiling.

Four people to go. Occasionally I hear the words "squeak", "walrus", and "catastrophe" coming from my phone, very supporting words.

Suddenly I can hear a much softer voice in the background. "Just shut up, Bree, she's going to do great and you'll just make her nervous. Plus she's probably not listening to you." Which was true.

I smiled at my sister's best friend, Chloe, always the voice of reason. I love Chlo, she's great. We're pretty similar so we get along really well. She balances out my sister's crazy.

I had just enough time to hear my sister make a snappy remark before a voice yelled "Next!" That would be me.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up and slipped my phone in my back pocket, I could still hear Aubrey and Chloe arguing through the denim. Walking towards the middle of the stage I realized I probably should have listened to the other auditions. Too late now. It's just the Bellas I thought.

The sound of my footsteps on the wooden floor became silent as I turned towards my audience. I looked down at the familiar faces below, silently thankful they didn't know me. I laughed a little to myself because I could still hear my sister trying to get the upper hand in her argument.

"What's your name?" Fat Amy questioned me.

"Oh right. It's Amber."

"You got a last name or are you like Madonna or Cher?" Cynthia Rose chuckled.

Before I could answer Lilly mumbled, "She looks like a girl I met in jail. Maybe she has a warrant."

Trying to not burst out laughing I quickly said, "It's just Amber for now. Not like Cher but maybe Madonna, and I've never been arrested." I looked straight at Beca remembering her own arrest from last year.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, "Well, are you going to sing, Amber?" she asked me.

"Sure" i said slowly. In the silence that followed I realized my sister and Chloe had finally stopped arguing.

I started to sing. I got lost in the song. When it was over I felt good, I hadn't struggled anywhere.

There was silence.

Then I heard Aubrey say from my pocket, "That was pretty good." Smiling at her praise I looked down at the Bellas. They were smiling too, well everyone except Beca. She just looked slightly amused. They all started to clap for a few seconds and then Fat Amy yelled, "Aca-awesome!"

Finally Beca smiled and told me they would get in touch with me.

* * *

Now it might seem kind of weird that I didn't tell them my last name, but remember Aubrey s my sister. I didn't want to give off the wrong impression, I'm not crazy and controlling and vomity. They don't know that yet though. I'll tell them...eventually.

* * *

While I was leaving I pulled out my phone. "You still there?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why didn't you give your last name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why can't you leave her alone?" that was Chloe.

"Look, Bree, it's nothing personal... oh wait that was a lie, so maybe it was slightly personal. But I just didn't want to get counted out before I even got to audition."

"And why exactly would our last name do that?"

"Well...I just didn't want them to think that because you're my sister that I would want to take over the Bellas. I really just wanted to join because they seem cool and I like to sing."

"Oh drop the bullshit."

"Come on, Aubrey. I mean you are a very... tiny bit controlling and I'm almost positive all those girls know that. Not to mention your idea of losing control last year was to almost fill a room with vomit. But I promise that if I make the Bellas I'll tell them at Hood Night."

"You promise?"

"Of course, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves" I said smiling, hoping to make her feel better.

It worked. I could practically feel her smiling through the phone. "Shit just got real."

"Ha. Ha. Well, aca-bitches, it's been great talking to you, but I've got some unpacking to do."

"Sorry we couldn't come help!" Chloe shouted.

"That's okay. Organizing is my thing" I joked, but wishing they were with me at the same time.

"You killed your audition, Amber, I know Beca will want you!"

"Thanks, Chlo. Well I better go."

"You really were great, Amber" this was extremely high praise coming from my sister. It sort of made me uncomfortable.

"Oh. Um. Ah... Thanks um, Bree, that's um nice."

"Yeah, well."

"Aubrey?"

"Hm?"

I took a deep breath. "Your name is a lot to live up to. That's why I didn't say it. I love you. Bye!" Then I hung up before she could answer.

That was more than I'd ever like to admit to my sister.


	4. Chapter 4- Aubrey

"I love you too" I whispered into the dead line.

"What's up with you? You look like you just found out that Hogwarts is real" Chloe said as she walked into out new apartment with another box.

"So that means something is up?"

She sighed as she put the box on the ground and then stretched before she answered. "No. It just means you're a tight ass and I very rarely see you smile like that." Man she doesn't beat around the bush.

"Hey!" I yelled defensively.

Not too concerned with what she had just said she picked the box back up and tucked it under her arm. She flashed me a smile; it's impossible to get upset at her. "Don't get me wrong," she started to walk past me, "it's a **very** nice ass." She slapped my ass hard with her free hand and kept walking. Right before she got to her bedroom she winked at me.

"Chloe!" I squeaked and then ran after her. Even after years of being her best friend i still wasn't used to her joking sexual comments.

Entering her room I cautiously sat on the edge of her bed and watched her dump the contents of her box on the floor. "Come to join me in the boudoir?" She winked again this time also throwing her red hair over her shoulder.

"It's Amber."

"Oh my God. Ew. She's your sister. That's gross."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds before saying, "Chloe, concentrate." Then I patted the bed beside me.

Abandoning the mess she'd made on the floor she crawled over then pulled herself up. "What's happening with my favorite pair of Posen sisters?" She grabbed my waist and laid back while pulling my arms around her. When she was satisfied with my position she wrapped her arms around me and tucked my head under her chin. When she was situated I started talking.

"She told me she didn't say she was a Posen because my name is a lot to live up to."

"Thus the happy house-elf look."

"You need to stop reading so much Harry Potter. But yes."

"Leave my fellow Weasleys out of this. But you know you two are the weirdest and stupidest sisters ever." I made a noise of protest. "Shut up you are. You two love each other so much and you're so proud of each other but for some reason you don't admit it. it's weird; you're sisters. It's like if you stopped focusing so much on hiding it you'd get a long better." I waited a couple seconds to be sure she was done talking. "You may speak now."

"Chlo, it's just the way we were raised."

"Well t sucks and you need to get over it."

"Yeah. I guess so" I snuggled in closer to her.

We laid there for awhile then I remembered something. "Oh crap! What time is it?" I sat up.

"4:25" Chloe said sleepily checking her phone. "Come back here" she stretched her arms out to me.

I fell back into her. "I've got a date. he's picking me up at 6."

"Oh thank God." Chloe sighed as she kissed the top of my head. "I've got one too. I felt bad about leaving you." She rolled away and sat up. "Now help me put the sheets on my bed" she commanded.

I'm not used to taking orders (unless they're from my father) but I rolled off the bed and landed on my feet. "Why exactly do we have to make it right now?"

"Because I'm probably gonna need it later tonight" she answered playfully with an added wink.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed her sheets.


	5. Chapter 5- the Bellas

"We need to decide what kind of booze we're bringing to Hood Night."

"Here, here" Amy nodded her head in approval with Stacie.

"I know where we can get some confiscated whiskey and moonshine" Lilly whispered.

Pulling her headphones around her neck and saving her mix Beca spun around in her desk chair to look at the 7 other Bellas scattered around her and Kimmy Jin's dorm room. "Seriously, you guys? We just need to pick two girls to replace Chloe and Aubrey, it's not too difficult. Then you can plan your party."

"Jesus, who woke up your inner Posen?' Cynthia Rose looked serious.

In truth Beca didn't really need help picking the girls, she knew who she wanted in the group. But she was working on a great mix and they would not **shut the hell up**. "Anyone have a girl they really want in the group?"

"Amber" the Bellas said unanimously.

"Great, me too. Did she seem familiar to you guys?"

"Seeing her made me think of all the cardio I don't do" Fat Amy joked.

"Yeah" Beca sat in thought for a few seconds. "Okay so we all want Amber. Who else?"

"I liked that girl...Samantha?" Jessica prompted.

"Ooh yeah she was good" Ashley agreed.

"Excellent! She was my second choice. So you guys can plan the party now...But get out of my dorm. Jesse's coming over." (It wasn't a complete lie. He was coming over but in like an hour.)

"Slow your roll there, DJ Becky. Who's gonna kidnap who?" Amy asked.

"I guess I can get Amber" she replied.

"Lilly and I will get Samantha then" Amy said happily.

All of the Bellas stood up to leave when a thought occurred to Beca. She stepped forward and grabbed Lilly's wrist "Hey, Lilly, you're just supposed to put the bag over her head and bring her to the initiation safely, okay?" Beca nodded while saying this.

"But I've got some Chlorofo..."

"**NO. NO.** Lilly, just the bag...We're gonna need her conscious for the ceremony." Beca panicked. Maybe Lilly helping wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't worry, captain" Amy wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulder. "Samantha will be fine." As they turned to leave Lilly mumbled something else but Beca couldn't hear because Amy quickly shuffled her out of the room. "See you tonight, Boss!"

Shaking her head at the thought of what Lilly might do to their new Bella Beca returned to the chair in front of her monitors. Putting her headphones back on she leaned back in her chair and grabbed all of the audition papers. She shuffled through until she found the two new girls.

She was happy with their choices, these girls both had experience. They would be good additions.

Amber didn't have her last name on the papers either. Just a whole bunch of musicals that she'd done, which was impressive. "Hey she lives in Chloe and Aubrey's old apartment building. That's weird I didn't think Freshmen got apartments."

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone slipping her headphones off and saying "Hey, weirdo" before kissing her temple.

"Jesse! You're early!" Beca spun around so she could properly kiss her boyfriend.

"Yeah Benji was getting too weird for me today, I needed a break." He looked down at her papers "These your new girls?"

"Mhm" she mumbled as she kissed him again.

"Is your afternoon free?" He asked kissing her jaw.

"Just until 7:45 then I've got some kidnapping to do" she smiled into his chest.

He pulled her down on her bed, " Good then we've got time."

* * *

Sorry that my chapters are short. But i plan on updating a lot to make up for it. Thanks for reading (:


	6. Chapter 6

One of the better things about being a Posen- No dorm life Freshmen year. Dad rented out Aubrey and Chloe's for me. And while living by myself isn't the most fun, it's better than having a creepy roommate.

After I hung up with Aubrey I continued to walk across campus toward my new apartment.

When I got to my building I found my car in the parking lot- a 1963 Mercury Comet. My 17th birthday present- and went to get the last boxes out of it.

Carrying three precariously stacked boxes I walked to the elevator inside the lobby. Struggling with the boxes I tried to press the up button with my hip. Suddenly all three boxes were lifted out of my arms. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine, thanks though," I looked up, "oh" i squeaked. I was looking into grey eyes. "Oh" I said again looking at the owner. He was tall and muscular and his dark brown hair that was tinged with red was carefully messed up. He was wearing a suit (which was weird). "Oh" I repeated. GOD SAY SOMETHING, DUMB ASS! I internally yelled at myself.

"What floor are you on? he asked as he pressed the elevator button. The doors slid open and he stepped in. "You coming?" he smiled.

"Oh...(STUPID WORD) yeah. And third floor," I muttered as I pressed the button after joining him in the elevator. I looked around at anything but him.

"Me too!" he said excitedly. "Did you just move in? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah this is my first year at Barden."

"Woah a Freshman with an apartment... who'd you have to kill to get it?

"No one" I smiled uncomfortably. "My dad is um... rich" God that sounded bad. "I mean he just renewed my sister's lease for me, she graduated last year" I spluttered trying to cover up my blunder.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "After you" he smiled at me again. Oh shit. I'm dead. That or I'm a very large puddle on this disgusting elevator floor. This boy just turned me into a puddle.

Finally regaining use of my limbs I led the way to my door. "3C? You're 3C? So you must be Chloe's sister!" Ugh, his voice, I was pretty sure I was a melting again. "I should've known! You guys look the same, minus the hair of course" he said with a laugh.

As I unlocked the door I corrected him, 'Um actually Aubrey's my sister. But don't worry you're not the first person who though Chlo and I are related."

"Well, I can see that too." he placed my boxes on the floor.

"So why are you wearing a suit?" I randomly blurted out.

"Oh, this old thing," he tugged at the jacket. "I had to go to my friend's funeral."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Just kidding," seeing the shocked look on my face he lowered his head and knit together his eyebrows."Fuck that was inappropriate, sorry." he cracked a crooked smile but I could tell he was serious. "I actually had an interview and the suit makes me look good," he said with a wink.

"It does" I breathed out before I could think. When I realized what I said I blushed furiously.

He smiled again, "Well, Ms. Posen, it was an honor to assist you with your boxes but I've got to go." Aww he sounded a little sad.

I showed him to the door, "My name's Amber."

"Amber Posen it's nice to meet you. My name is Lincoln Bennet" he stuck his hand out and I grabbed it. "Looks like we're neighbors! I'm 4C so I'm right across the hall" he walked out the door. "So if you ever need a cup of sugar, I probably won't have any but I'd still be okay if you stopped by." He winked. "I'll catch you later, Amber."

"Bye" I shut my door. Holy crap my life is turning into a cliche romance movie. Oh well if Lincoln is my co-star I don't think I'll mind.

I checked my watch, it was 4 o'clock. Aubrey told me that the aca-initiation always starts at 8 so if I made it then I had about 4 hours to kill. I decided I would unpack those three boxes later and started to watch Mamma Mia when I fell asleep.

Unfortunately (if that's the right word) I dreamed about Lincoln. He has nice eyebrows I thought in my sleep. I've always had a thing for eyebrows.

* * *

I woke up at 7 and made myself dinner. When I cleaned everything up it was 7:45 so I decided to walk to the auditorium. I locked my door, cast a meaningful glance at Lincoln's door and took the elevator to the lobby. When I was getting out I almost ran into a short brunette. "Sorry...Oh Beca!"

"There you are, Amber" she smiled at me. I noticed she had a bag in her hand.

"Come to kidnap me?"

"Yeah. Sorry but it's Bella tradition."

"It's cool. Just don't mess up my hair or let me run into anything" I joked.

She laughed at me, "I'll try my best." Then she slipped the bag over my head and her arm around my waist to guide me.


	7. Chapter 7

As Beca led me out of the building I blindly searched my back pocket for my phone. "Oh crap. I think I left my phone in my car! Do you mind if I get it?" I asked through the bag.

"Sure, no problem" she smiled while she pulled the bag off my head. "Lead the way" she motioned forward.

I pulled out my keys as I walked towards my car. "Holy shit. This is your car?" she asked excitedly. "It's fucking awesome!"

"Thanks! It's a '63 Mercury Comet" I said distractedly as I unlocked the doors and leaned in to grab my phone which was next to a few remaining boxes.

'How'd you get it?"

"My dad bought it and refurbished it for my 17th birthday." I stood back up, locked the doors and quickly texted Aubrey.

Me: I'm in!

"Jeez you must be..."

"Loaded" I finished her sentence "well my dad is anyway.

Admiring my car for a few more seconds she suddenly shook her head and cast a glance at the bag clutched in her hand. "Well, we should probably get going. Don't want to be late!" She went to put the bag back on my head, I had to lean down to help her, I was a good 7 inches taller. She started walking again, pulling me with her.

"So this is your first year at Barden?"

'Yeah."

"How'd you get a apartment?"

"My dad."

"Oh right, should've known. Our old captains lived in your building last year."

"Mm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah just trying to conserve oxygen. Don't want to die."

"You're sarcastic. I like that."

I laughed, "Thanks I guess."

"You've done a lot of stage shows."

"Well I had to do something to keep myself off the streets."

It was her turn to laugh, "So which one was your favorite?"

"Definitely Les Mis. I fell in love with Eponine's character when I read the book so it was really great to be her on stage. I got to combine how i felt she was in the book with how she was in the musical and I think it worked really well."

"Huh. Never seen or read Les Mis."

"You're kidding me?" I stopped and turned my bagged head towards her. "Everyone needs to see and read Les Mis at least once! You'll have to watch t with me some time!"

"Alright" she chuckled "But seriously keep moving. We're almost there." She dragged me along.

* * *

We got to the practice hall five minutes later and Beca led me to a spot in the room. "Amy and Lilly should be here soon, then we'll get started."

A few minutes passed then an Australian announced the arrival of three more girls "Here we are! All in one piece."

"So, Bellas, our newest members are Amber," the bag was pulled off my head, "and Samantha." I looked to my right at a girl shorter than me with brown hair and dimples that showed because of the huge smile on her face.

We looked around the practice hall, it was covered with candles. The rest of the Bellas stood behind Beca who was holding a chalice.

"So we're supposed to start this shin dig off by drinking the 'blood of the sisters who came before you'" she said with accompanying air quotes.

She handed the cup to me, "Don't worry it's Boone's Farm." I took a gulp and handed it to Samantha who said thanks with a British accent. After she sipped it she passed the cup back to Beca who turned around to give the cup to Amy. Amy happily drained the cup and smacked her lips with a smile of content.

Clapping her hands together, Beca started to talk again. "Here's your scarves, you don't have to wear them as scarves anymore you just have to have them on in some way when we perform" she pulled two scarves out of her pocket and threw them to us. "Put them in your right hand and repeat the oath after me." Beca obviously found the whole thing a little ridiculous.

Samantha and I echoed the oath, which which was lacking the part about not having sex with Treblemakers or may our vocal chords be ripped out by wolves. Aubrey is probably gonna flip a bitch when she finds out I thought to myself.

The lights were flipped on and all the Bellas new and old cheered. Finally I was a Bella! "Okay, aca-bitches, let's go to aca-initiation night!" Fat Amy led the charge out the door.

* * *

I might be able to get chapter 8 out tonight but I have to rewrite it, I didn't like the first draft of it!

Thanks for continuing to read, it means a lot to me (:

Thank you also to thecurlngiron, EnchantedSerendipity, and .792 for commenting! Next chapter Amber will probably tell Beca she's Aubrey's sister.

Oh and one more thing, Samantha is based off of Samantha Barks who was Eponine in the movie, at the O2 and at London's west end. I just really love her haha


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not a partier. So finding myself int he middle of the biggest aca-party of the year was beyond uncomfortable. Somehow I'd managed to get wedged between a Harmonic and Stacie. Oh my God Stacie was grinding all over me.

I pushed my way past the sweaty bodies, got a random red cup shoved in my hands, and finally broke through the giant mob of dancing people. Ahh I breathed the fresh air and looked down at the cup in my hand. It was filled with a murky liquid, i lifted it to my nose and sniffed it. Holy Mother of God, I don't know what the hell I just smelled but it's already made me light-headed.

I sat down on the stone bleachers behind me and shoved the drink as far from me as I could. When my head was clear I looked at the party before me; Stacie was now making out with a Treble, Cynthia Rose and Denise were running off together somewhere, the High Notes were...getting high, Lilly was clearing a circle around herself with her dance moves, and Fat Amy was on stage with two mics. searched the crowd for Beca; she and Jesse were dancing closely in the middle of the group of partiers.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around,"Heyyyy, newbie" a drunk Fat Amy dragged me towards the karaoke machine. "You're singing with me" she informed me as she shoved a mic in my hand.

"Alright" I agreed so I didn't have an angry drunk Australian to deal with. Amy shuffled toward the machine and punched a couple of buttons. "You know the song?"

I glanced at the screen and smiled,"Yep!"

A few seconds later Madonna's "Where's the Party?" was blasting through the speakers. Once I relaxed I had a ton of fun. Amy and I danced around the stage, everyone was watching us. After the song was over we bowed towards the other aca-groups who were clapping and screaming. I made my way down the stage steps as Fat Amy wandered drunkly around yelling, "DO YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE? I SAID, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE?"

Laughing I went back to my bleacher and sat down. I leaned back and sighed, maybe parties weren't so bad after all. I decided to be brave and picked up my cup where I had left it, I took a cautious sip and instantly regretted it. I coughed and spitted trying to get the burning in my mouth to stop. Well that must have looked very lady-like. This did nothing to improve my feelings towards parties.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: AHHHH! That's great! I'm so proud of you, Amber! Don't get too drunk! (: I'll call you after my date. Love you! (:_

Very funny she knows I've never had more than a sip of alcohol in my life.

_Me: Will do. Practice safe sex. ;P_

_Aubrey: Can it, squirt!_

"Hey" Beca plopped down next to me with a red cup of her own in her hand. "Time for the shadiness to end." I just looked at her for a couple of seconds then she leaned in. "i just want to make sure you're not gonna murder us." The revolting smell of alcohol washed over me.

Coughing at the stench, I contemplated for a minute. "Alright" I sighed and stuck my hand out. "Amber Posen.' I flashed her a smile.

She looked confused, alcohol obviously wasn't Beca Mitchell's friend. She grabbed only the tips of my fingers and shook my whole arm while seh repeated "Posen, Posen." could practically see the cogs turning in her head, and then it hit her. "OH MY GOSH" she shrieked. "YOU'RE AUBREY'S SISTER! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" I got pulled into a tight hug and then suddenly held at arms length. "Oh no..." a look of concern spread over her face. "you're not gonna try and take the Bellas are you?"

"Don't worry there, Becs, I didn't inherit Aubrey's need for control" I laughed at the drunk girl. Beca had a completely different personality when she was wasted.

"YAY" she yelled, again crushing my ribs.

I sat there for a few seconds letting the life get squeezed out of me when Beca shot up showering me with her drink. Parties were becoming my least favorite thing again. "WE HAVE TO TELL THE OTHER BELLAS!" she yelled likeI wasn't right next to her.

I unhappily stood up as she entwined our fingers and pulled me to the stage for the second time that night. We ran into Jesse on the way there. "YAY! this is my **boyfriend** Jesse SWANSON!" with her hand still firmly clamped around mine she started making out with him. He pulled back, "Hi you must be Amber."

"Um yeah" this was definitely the most awkward situation of my life. I noticed his eyes were unfocused, he was obviously as drunk as his girlfriend.

"Okay, Baybay, I've got an announcement to make" she slurred. She began dragging herself up the steps. The unfortunately she face planted half way up.

"Oh shit" I lifted her up by her hand, her head rolled around then she looked me in the eye.

"My guardian angel! You saved me!"

"Not exactly. You just slammed your face into the steps."

"NOOO I'm fine! Look, I still have all my teeth" she barred her teeth at me. She dropped to her knees and crawled to the middle of the stage still holding my hand, I felt like I was walking a dog. She stopped and grabbed the front of my shirt to hoist herself up, she also succeeded in pulling my top down.

"Whoops! That's your bra!" she yanked my shirt back into place. "Okay, aca-people - your sister taught me everything sounds better with aca in front of it- look who's here! It's Amber POSEN. P-O-S-E-N! She's Aubrey's sister! Look at her!" she shook me with her free hand.

I'm not sure what the sober reaction would be but with only about 6 people who weren't drunk the crowd erupted into cheers and cat calls. There was a suggestion of a stage dive which I politely declined and a meaningful 'Whoop" from Fat Amy.

* * *

1:47 A.M. The numbers burned into my tired eyes as I checked my phone. I looked down at Beca. She had suggested we slow dance and then promptly fell asleep in my arms. There were maybe 10 people still milling around, none of whom I knew. Jesse had been taken home by his best friend Benji and the other Bellas had all gone their own ways. Including Samantha who seemed to hit it off with a new Treble.

"Beca" I nudged the lump of a person next to me. "Come on, wake up." she shuddered. "BECA!"

'What?"

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

'Ithinkinthe..." she slumped over again.

"Alright I'll just bring you home with me..." I struggled to lift her. "Okay here we go." I started the long walk back to my apartment with an extra 110 pounds of dead weight.

I hate parties.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minutes later I was still struggling to take steps with an unconscious Beca draped over me. I wasn't even half way home yet and every muscle in my body was burning.

Lights suddenly flooded the side walk and road in front of me, a car zoomed by. It was thrown promptly thrown into reverse and skidded to a halt where I was.

Oh great, now I was gonna get murdered, I was covered in Beca's mystery and this was how I was going to die.

The tinted window of the SUV rolled down-there's going to be a gun I know it, maybe I'll use Beca as a shield I thought she probably wouldn't notice anyway. I looked up tiredly ready to face the inevitable.

Instead of a gun barrel I was met with a familiar smiling face. "Need help there, Posen?"

"That would be nice, Bennet" I returned his smile, repositioned Beca, and started to slowly drag her towards his car.

He jumped out of his car before I took two steps. "Who's this?" he easily lifted her up and I opened the door to the back seat. After dumping her into the seat he opened the passenger door for me with a bow.

"You're ridiculous" I laughed at him, "but her name is Beca. She's the Bellas captain."

"So you're following in your sister's footsteps?" he got into the driver's seat and put the car in drive.

"Yep. She'd lose her mind if I didn't, but actually I really like it so it's okay." I leaned back into the leather seat relaxing my aching muscles.

"That's cool." He scrunched up his nose, "One of you smells like they took a shower in vodka."

"Probably me, Beca practically dumped her entire drink on me."

He registered the upset look on my face, "I'm guessing this was your first party?"

"Mhm. I have no intention of ever going to another one anytime soon."

"That bad?"

"Yes. Beca face planted, I think she's okay, but God I can't deal with drinking."

He burst out laughing at Beca's misfortune and glanced back at her. "She must have a pretty hard head because there's no marks. Anyway its kind of nice to be friends with a girl who I know isn't gonna be out partying every night."

"Well, that's definitely me." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, every once and awhile Beca snored loudly.

"What are you doing out at 2 in the morning anyway?"

"I'm a bartender." He pulled into his parking space and turned the car off. "I'll just get Beca then." He carried her to the elevator while I pressed the button.

When I unlocked my door he followed me in. "Alright, where do you want her?"

"Um..." I looked around, "you can just put her on the floor for now." Laughing at me he carefully laid her on the foyer floor. We walked to the door, I went out with him and shut the door behind me. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad I could help" he grinned down at me. "You're gonna want to get some advil in her when she wakes up" he motioned to my door.

"Definitely. Maybe we can go out or dinner sometime as a thank you?" I plucked up the courage to ask, instantly blushing.

"Oh!" Lincoln was also a nice shade of red. "I would love that!" He gave me a hug, said good-night and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Locking the door, I turned to deal with Beca. Luckily she was laying on a rug so I grabbed the corners and slid her down the hallway to the second bedroom. I lifted her up on to the unmade bed. I pulled her shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt off leaving her in a tank top and jeans. _Oh please be wearing underwear, please, please, please._ I went to peel her skinny jeans off of her. Thank God she was.

I went to the linen closet and grabbed a towel and a wash cloth and set them on the dresser. Then I got a glass of water and my bottle of advil and put them on the nightstand. I threw a quilt over her, scooped up her clothes, turned off the light, and shut the door.

I went straight to my bathroom and threw her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. Finally I got to take a shower and wash all the alcohol and sweat off me. I definitely washed myself 4 times trying to get the stench off. 40 minutes later I was wearing a big t-shirt and sitting on my couch watching re-runs of Boy Meets World. My phone rang, the only reason I was still awake, "Skype?" I hung up.

A minute later the person I missed the most was smiling at me from my laptop.

I sighed happily at my sister. I'd missed her and Chloe who showed up a minute later. "It's the newest Bella!" Aubrey beamed at me.

"Aw shucks" I faked embarrassment.

"How was the initiation? Did Beca do everything right?" of course Aubrey was already concerned with Beca's leadership skills.

"Well...she took the Trebles ban out of the oath."

"Are you serious? I'm gonna call her and..."

"Don't do that! She's in an alcohol induced coma right now. Plus she's still dating Jesse."

Aubrey's mouth formed a thin line, "Fine."

"Anyway!" Chloe broke the tension. "How was the party? Was it lacking a certain amazing and sexy ginger?"

"It was alright." I then started recounting my night to them. They both laughed at Beca's face plant and sympathized with my walk home. There was a squeal of delight from Chloe when she found out Beca was at my apartment.

"What do you mean you only walked half way home?" Aubrey looked puzzled.

"My friend that lives across that hall saw me and drove us home."

"Ooooh who's your friend?" Chloe asked saucily.

"Lincoln Bennet."

I watched their jaws drop, "HE IS SO HOT!" they said in unison.

"I know! I know! I think we have a date too!"

Aubrey smacked her hand over her mouth and her eyes bugged out, she gulped and took a deep breath then squealed, "I'm about to vomit, this is so fucking exciting!"

"NO. Keep it in! Aubrey, do not throw up!" I couldn't deal with that.

"I choked it down..." She said meekly.

"So you gonna get some?" Chlo asked.

I winked in reply. Bree slammed her hands over her ears. "I am not listening to my baby sister talking about having sex!"

"Come off it, Aubrey, you know I'm not a virgin." She squirmed uncomfortably, I was enjoying this. "Hey, Chlo, how many times have you walked in on Bree and a boy toy?"

"Oh just about 20. HAHAHAHAHA" she was rolling around on Aubrey's bed laughing. "She's really flexible."

Bree's face was roughly the color of Chloe's hair. She coughed, "So we we're thinking about coming to visit next week?"

"Great!" my face split into a huge smile. Chloe sat up gulping for air.

"Woohoo! We're coming next Tuesday!"

"That's the day of our first Bella's practice."

They nodded their heads at the same time. "So you'll be here until...?"

"Sunday!"

"Okay! Well this has been fun, but I need some sleep."

"Alrighty, love you!" Chloe vanished leaving me alone with Aubrey.

I smiled. "Night, Aubrey. I love you."

"I love you too and I miss you! Now go to bed so you can help Beca with her hangover tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted. "Night."

"Peace out Girl Scout!"

It was kind of nice to fall asleep knowing I wasn't the only one in my apartment I thought as my head fell towards the pillow. By the time it hit I was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Beca

_This must be what heaven is like: warm, soft, and smelling like coffee. Maybe I'll stay here for awhile... Oh shit I have to pee. _With that realization my body erupted into pain. My brain was throbbing, my face felt like some one slammed into it with a frying pan, my throat was scorching, and my stomach hated me.

I slowly opened my eyes. _I'm blind, why can't I see, oh my gosh I've gone blind...oh_ I rolled over pulling my face out of a pile of blankets and pillows. _That's better._ I looked around the room I was in. _Where the hell am I?_ _Wait, I'm not wearing pants, what is going on here?_ I felt my bare legs and then realized I still had my underwear on. I sighed in relief.

The room seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I looked to my right, there was a bottle of advil and a glass of water. I stuggled with the cap and when it finally popped off ten advils fell out. I contemplated taking all of them, thought better of it, and popped three in my mouth. I scooped up the rest and poured them back in the bottle and then greedily drank the water.

_Hm. Why do I know this room?_ Glancing out the window I noticed a big tree with "Bellas 2012 ICCA Champs" carved on it, accompanied by all of our initials. I suddenly remembered a certain red head asking me to hold onto her legs while she leaned out the window to carve that.

_Chloe! Oh wait she's not here, it's just her old room._ I slid out of bed to go in search for the source of the coffee all the while trying to remember last night. A flashing light caught my eye on the floor. I slowly leaned down and picked up my phone, I had about 17 missed texts. Eight of them were just random letters sent to me from Bellas.

**Yesterday**

_10:24 Jesse: babe where are you? theres so many people here._

_11:46 Stacie: man you went down hard!_

_11:47 Amy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nice face plant._

**Today**

_12:39 Benji: hey becs i took jesse home so dont worry about him_

_3:00 Chloe: sounds like you had a rough night xxoo_

_3:06 Aubrey: Be nice to my sister. If you're not I'll kill you...with my bare hands. xx (_Oh right, Amber must have taken me home)

_11:45 Jesse: beca whod you go home with?_

_12:07 Jesse: are you okay?_

_12:12 Jesse: text me when you can! I love you (:_

_12:26 Me: hey jess! amber took care of me. I love you too!_

_Me-Aubrey: dont worry shes great!_

_Me-Chloe: No worse than you ever had (:_

_Me-Benji: thanks benj!_

It took me a good 15 minutes to read, comprehend, and answer all those texts. This hangover wasn't doing me any favors.

I slowly moved towards the door, resuming my search, my arms didn't seem to want to function properly, but I managed to open the door. I moved slowly down the hall trying not to provoke my aching body. Thankfully I was moving just fast enough to make it to the bathroom in time and empty my stomach.

I made it to the kitchen in one piece. There was a girl wearing an over sized Bellas shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and a pair of glasses. She was bent over a notebook writing furiously with her tongue sticking out and a spatula in the other hand. She stood up flipped some pancakes and spun around when she heard me walk in.

It was Amber (I don't know who else t could have possibly been). _Man she really looks like Aubrey right now, well when Aubrey doesn't have a stick up her ass that is._ "Um, hi."

"Morning!" she smiled brightly, a kinder smile than I had ever received from her sister. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah" my voice cracked. _Jeez, how drunk did I get?_

"Brunch won't be ready for like 30 minutes, if you want to take a shower. There's a towel and wash cloth on the dresser and I left some clothes in the bathroom. Oh and my Ipod, I didn't know if you'd want to listen to music right now because of your head and everything." She turned back to her pancakes and slid them on to a plate in the warming drawer. Then she continued, "It's just a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, your legs are kind of short, I thought everything else would be too long."

I glanced at her long legs, she was right they were practically the length of my whole body. I nodded in agreement. "Thanks. I'll go do that then." She was writing again, she looked up, smiled, and looked down.

I walked down in disbelief that this girl was actually Aubrey's sister.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and four more times vomiting, I stepped out of the bathroom in purple running shorts and a white "Posen & Edwards Law" shirt. The shower helped, I already felt better.

I rejoined Amber in the kitchen, she had her head buried in a book, reading quickly with her brow furrowed. She found what she wanted then scribbled it down. "Give me those" she ordered when she saw me again. She took my dirty clothes and threw them on a pile of laundry waiting to be washed. "Here's some ice for your face, sit" she pointed to the kitchen table. "Want some coffee?" She was sort of bossy like Aubrey.

Nodding yes, I pressed the ice to my sore face. "You don't have to do that," I motioned towards the laundry.

"It's fine! I've got to do mine anyway!" She placed a mug, milk, and sugar in front of me.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

"You got shitfaced drunk, and face planted on the stage steps, don't worry you still have all your teeth."

I got up with my hand clapped over my mouth and emptied the contents of my stomach in the trash can. I rinsed my mouth and looked back at Amber, she didn't seem too fazed by what just happened, I guess it comes with growing up with Aubrey. She had a piece of pancake speared on her fork suspended half way to her mouth, she was writing again.

"Sorry" I wiped my mouth.

"For what?"

'Last night and right now."

"Don't worry! It was kind of nice to have some one else in the house, even if you were unconscious," she smiled. "You gonna eat? And would you like the rest of last night's story?"

"I guess so," I slumped down in my chair and grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. She started in on the story, while writing, cleaning up the kitchen, and starting the laundry. The more she talked the more my horror grew.

"...and that's how you got here!" she finished flipping through her book again.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing," she nodded her head. "What are you working on?"

"I've got a mock trial coming up," she responded distractedly.

"Another lawyer with the Posen name?'

She shut the book with a snap. "Yeah. Except I want to get a minor in entertainment so I can go to California and get a job as someone's manager."

"Very cool. Maybe you'll be my manager," I smiled at her. "So what's your sister up to? I haven't talked to her or Chloe in a couple months."

"she's working as an intern at dad's firm. I think she's trying to pluck up the courage to tell him she wants to open a dance studio though. And Chlo's got a job as a K-5 teacher. They're coming to visit next Tuesday til Sunday."

"That's great! everyone will be happy to see them! But she should definitely open the studio! She'd be great with it."

"Yeah dad probably doesn't want her to though. What's your major?"

"Business. Hey I should probably get going, I don't want to overextend my welcome."

"Nope. Stay for awhile, you're still not feeling well and I'm not doing much anyway."

* * *

Amber was standing at the sink doing the dishes and I was laying on the couch, she told me not to help because I was hungover. "Are you still rooming with...um Kimmy Jin?"

I lifted the icebag off my face, "Yep. I think she's warming up too me, but she's still crazy." We continued to watch Boy Meets World.

My stomach lurched forward._Oh my God not again. _I got up and sprinted to the bathroom just in time. Amber walked in and pulled my hair out of my line of fire. She was rubbing circles in my back. _This poor girl probably never wants to see me again after this. _

"Hey I was thinking" her voice said high above me, "why don't you just move in with me?"

Ok maybe I was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is mostly just to transition from one part of the story to the next so sorry if it's a little boring! Thanks for reading! (:

* * *

Beca's head popped up, "What?" she looked confused. Of course she was confused, some one who was practically a stranger just asked her to move in.

"Ummmm..." awkward silence, "I just thought that maybe you would possibly want to move in because you um live with Kimmy Jin. And you'd have your own room, and you wouldn't have to pay, plus I kind of liked having some one besides me here." My speech was followed by another awkward silence.

Beca cracked a disbelieving grin "Are you serious? Because if you're joking..."

"No, I'm totally serious!"

"Then yes! Oh my God this is great! I'll never have to see Kimmy Jin again!" She gave me a big hug.

I don't generally have a problem with hugging, but she smelled way to strongly of vomit. I pushed her off, "Sorry, but you smell terrible." We both burst out laughing.

* * *

It was six o'clock and all the Bellas were spread out on Beca's and my living room floor. We'd been working non-stop since 2 to get all of Beca's stuff out of her dorm and into the apartment. Jesse, Beca, and I were currently trying to get her room into a livable space.

"I haven't had to do this much lifting since I saved a K-5 class from a wild pack of dingos in Tasmania." Fat Amy grumbled as she lay face down in the carpet.

Cynthia Rose was looking at the pictures I had around the living room of Aubrey and me. "Damn, Aubrey's sort of hot when she's not yelling." Denise smacked her on the back of the head. She raised her hands in defense, "What? It's true!"

"You guys want dinner?" I asked as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Hell yeah! It's about time some one offered to feed my sexy fat ass" Amy rolled onto her back.

* * *

30 minutes later Samantha and I were making a shepherd's pie, spaghetti, and enchiladas as no one could decide on one thing. "Hurry up! We want food!' Fat Amy yelled.

Ignoring her I turned to Samantha, "So where are you from, Sam?"

"Laxey, Isle of Man. Its this little island off of the main island."

"How'd you manage to find Barden then?"

"My parents' jobs."

"Oh, that sort of sucks. Do you miss it?"

"All the time, but..." there was a knock interupting her at the door.

"Sorry. I'll just get that." I unlocked the door to find Lincoln standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "Hey, Bennet." I smiled which seemed to lighten him up a bit.

Without introduction he said, "I'm busy for lke the next two weeks, but I really want to go out sometime, I just didn't want you to think I was bailing on you. Um...here." He handed me some chocolate, flowers, and a gift card to Target. I raised my eyebrow at the gifts. "Well, see I wanted to get you something, but I couldn't decide what to get so I got those and then the gift card because I though you could pick something out."

This was sort of cute. "Thank you" I laughed a little, then I kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to come in?" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder, "We're just about to eat."

"Ah. Yeah I'd love to," he smiled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

* * *

Once I got over the trauma of Stacie asking me to introduce my "sexy piece of man candy" the night was really fun. Way more than Hood Night had been. We played board games and Stacie's favorite, Twister. Amy contributed with truth or dare, and Beca supplied the music. I knew this was going to be a good year as a Bella.


	12. Chapter 12: A Bitch is a Female Dog

"No stop. Hey stop! YOU GUYS STOP!" Beca stomped her foot angrily as 7 Bellas ran into each other for the 6th time. "Look, just because Aubrey isn't in charge anymore does not mean that you can start half assing this! We we're amazing last year, and I know it's been six months since we've had a serious rehearsal but this is simple choreography! I don't know if you guys want to win the ICCA's again, but I sure as hell do. So you better damn well get your shit together or we're just going to be sitting at home as the Trebles win."

The veteran Bellas seemed a little concerned with this sudden outburst from their usually calm captain. "If you don't start trying I'll reinstate Aubrey's cardio plan," this promise did it, the Bellas realized the gravity of the threat and straightened up their backs ready to pay more attention.

"That, bitch," Beca's already frayed nerves didn't allow her to see the comedy in Fat Amy's statement.

She rounded on her, causing Amy to cower in fear of the much smaller woman. "What was that? Amy...5 laps on the stairs. Now!"

This caused a huge outburst from the crowd of Bellas. "No way!" 'You've got to be kidding me!" "Beca, calm down it was just a joke." "I thought Aubrey graduated last year?"

"Are you all asking to run?" they were silenced. " I thought not. Amy, get going or it's going to be 8." Amy stalked off towards the stairs muttering something about Tasmanian black magic under her breath. "Sam, Amber," the British girl jumped forward eager to not upset the already angry captain, "you guys are doing great, can you help them with the choreography?"

Amber hadn't moved at all throughout Beca's outraged induced speech, she knew her room mate was just stressed out. Sam's shoulders relaxed as she received the praise and both girls nodded their heads. "Again." Beca ordered the Bellas.

The younger Bellas moved around the group of older girls correcting their dance moves as they saw fit as Amy ran up and down the stairs and Beca watched over them all with a frown on her face.

"Well what do you know, Beca Mitchell isn't as irresponsible as I thought."

The girls' first perfect run through of the dance was cut short as their old captains appeared in the hall, smiling brightly. Everyone was relieved to see them as it gave them an excuse to rest for a minute, even Beca was slightly relieved her, inaugural practice wasn't going as she'd hoped. No one was as excited as Amber though who ran towards her sister and practically tackled her while trying to hug her.

She gave her baby sister a kiss on the cheek then said, "I doubt you guys will be able to finish a set without doing some cardio," her eyes twinkled playful at the frazzled sophomore. "We could hear you yelling down the hall, Becs." She disentangled herself from her sister so she could get a better look at the Bellas who were all currently being hugged by Chloe.

Beca plopped down into a folding chair clearly embarrassed by her actions, "I'm sorry, you guys. I'm just really stressed out about being in charge of making sure we win. I understand what you were going through last year, Aubrey, but our synchronized lady-dancing is really off." she was able to joke as her friends had gathered around in the remaining open chairs.

"I'll forgive you if I get to punch you in the throat," Amy gasped from the floor where she was clutching a stitch in her side.

The room exploded into laughter, even Beca managed a laugh in her current shame. Before Aubrey approached the current issue.

"I can tell you from personal experience that you're going to have to relax if you want to win," Aubrey smiled at her. "But, you guys are great and you really only have to create three performances if you do mash-ups again. Which you should because your mixes are amazing, Beca." She knew how to get the DJ to relax.

"You have more than enough time to get those done and do some fun stuff too!" Chloe was always optimistic.

After they had all caught up Stacie spoke up "Um, is practice over? Because I have a date to get to."

"HUMP AND DUMP" the girls all yelled in unison.

"Yeah you can go, Stace," Beca laughed.

She'd barely gotten the words out before Stacie had grabbed her things and was running out the door followed by catcalls. "AT LEAST I'M HAVING SEX!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The practice hall was cleaned up and the Bellas left at their own pace. "Why do we still practice in here? I swear I can still see that giant vomit stain on the floor," Jessica asked Ashley as the left together.

"Hey, Boss, I just wanted to say sorry for calling you a bitch, I think you misunderstood. See I come from a long line of beagle breeders and getting called a bitch is a really aca-awesome complement. See that's like a female dog, so I was really calling you a tough dog. Get it?"

"Don't worry about it, Amy, I was acting like one."

"Oh, right! Well then I'll see you later, bitch." she playfully punched Beca on the arm.

"Don't push it."

Amber, Aubrey, and Chloe were talking animatedly in a triangle on the floor waiting for Beca. "Chloe, I promise you I was 8 years old when you made me go skinny dipping with you! Scarred me for life."

"You were not! You were at least 10 or 12, Amber!"

"How is that any better? It shouldn't have happened at all!" They were all laughing really hard and gasping for breath when Beca walked up.

"So Chloe's never had a sense of personal space?" the brunette asked as she walked towards them. She was remembering her own encounter with Chloe in the shower the previous year.

"Hell no!" both the Posens cried together.

"You two are just jealous that your not as confident with your bodies as I am with mine!" She stood up with her nose in the air. "Now let's go home, I'm tired."


	13. Chapter 13

"Look! This is where Bumper kissed Aubrey and grabbed her ass! And this is where Aubrey ran away and then turned around and kicked him in the balls!" I watched Chloe run around to certain spots on campus as I walked with Aubrey and Beca. "Ahh. Memories," she came and put her arms around Beca's and my shoulders.

"That's my favorite memory of Bumper, him crying on the ground," my sister squeezed my hand as she reminisced.

"Aubrey, that's sort of bad ass, nowhere near my bad assness, but still pretty good," Beca smirked at her.

"You sleep with your baby blanket every night, Bad Ass Beca," She turned a slight shade of red at my comment.

"Shut up, Amber, you have that giraffe you sleep with every night too."

"I claimed no bad assness so leave G-raffe out of this!"

We continued on in silence all just content to be together.

"Here's my favorite girls! Oh and its good to see you too, Aubrey," Jesse picked up his little girlfriend instead of stooping down to give her a kiss. _Way to make things uncomfortable, Jesse._

"Jesse! It's so good to see you," Chloe gave him a big hug.

"You too!" He turned to my sister with a smile, "You know I'm just joking, Aubrey." He gave her an awkward one-armed hug, which she returned half heartedly, she still resented him for ruining her original Bella's oath. "Alrighty then, Beca, piggy back ride?"

She laughed at him but jumped up onto his back all the same and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What are you all planning to do this afternoon?"

"Probably just hang out at the apartment, since Bree and Chloe have been driving all day. Unless you have something else planned?" I answered him.

"We can watch movies all night!"

A complaint was immediately lodged by Beca," Oh, God, please no. Jesse, I wanna go out tonight!"

"We can do that," she kissed him on the temple.

* * *

The parking lot was empty except for a couple cars, Lincoln's was parked next to mine like usual. I smiled to myself at the sight, it was stupid though, it was just our cars, we hadn't even gone on our first date yet. That didn't mean we didn't hang out a lot, he came over for breakfast almost everyday and sometimes I would come home for lunch and he'd already be making me something. It wasn't weird though, it was just nice.

Jesse put Beca down as we got into the lobby and studied me very carefully, "What's with the smile?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy that I'm home?"

"She's in looove, Jesse."

"Beca! No I am not." The elevator doors opened to admit us.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love," pinning his girlfriend up against the wall next to Aubrey he started dramatically kissing her.

"Seriously you two! Can you not keep your toners in your pants for a 30 second elevator ride? There are other people in here!" apparently Aubrey had had enough of the couple's romance, she tried to get as far way from them as possible by hiding behind me in the corner.

Thankfully the doors dinged open a couple seconds later and Chole, Aubrey, and I tumbled out leaving Beca and Jesse quickly behind us.

"Oh did you guys already bring your stuff up?" the door swung open as I unlocked it.

"Yep!" Chloe ran forward and tossed herself face first onto the couch where she muttered a muffled, "I'm so tired!"

"You're tired? I'm the one who drove for 2 and a half hours to get here while you slept!" Chloe's feet were lifted up and placed in Aubrey's lap as she collapsed down on the opposite end of the couch.

"I had psycho Beca yelling at us for 2 hours. I win."

" I heard that!" she and Jesse arrived in the living room holding hands. _Why can't Lincoln hold my hand like that?_

"You were supposed to!" I went to my DVD player and put in my copy of The Hunger Games.

Beca showed back up in the living room a couple minutes later wearing a dress. "You're leaving now?" I looked away from the screen to glance at her. "Cute dress."

"You look gorgeous" Jesse kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we're going to a movie," Beca's face showed her obvious lack of excitement, "then we're going to eat and then dancing."

"Ooh what movie?" Chloe's head popped up out of the couch.

"Safe Haven."

"Identity Thief. Jesse no way in hell am I going to see that stupid movie."

"It's not stupid, it's romantic."

"Well unless your idea of a romantic date is me falling asleep in the movie theater then we should definitely go see that."

They made their way to the door, "Come on, Becs, it's supposed to be great!"

"No way..." the door snapped shut behind them.

"Do they always argue?" Aubrey seemed to have forgotten her previous disgust with the couple as concerned spread over her face for her friend.

"Well, Beca's only lived here for like four days sooo, I'm assuming no because it only happens when they talk about movies."

"Speaking of movies, SHUT UP I'M WATCHING KATNISS!" Chloe chucked a pillow at my head.

* * *

I woke up to the end credits rolling on the screen, I looked out the window it was getting dark. Aubrey and Chloe were passed out on the couch together and then I realized what woke me up, some one was knocking on the door. _Ugh who is that? Seriously it's like..._I looked at my watch_ oh it's only 7. Man, I'm turning into and old woman_.

I got up clumsily trying to pull myself completely out of my nap. I ran hard into something and bounced back a little. _What the hell, oh it's that wall that's been there since I moved in._

The knocking stopped right before I reached the door, quickly unlocking it i stuck my head out into the hall looking for my visitor. I saw Lincoln's retreating back. "Hey! Sorry I took so long, I sort of ran into a wall." _Just call me senora suave._

He laughed as he turned back towards me, "Can I talk to you?" he pulled me out the rest of the way into the hall.

"Sure thing." he was still holding my hands even though my door had shut behind me.

"So...um.." he looked like he was seriously contemplating something, his eyebrows were knitting together. _Aw he's so cute up close. Wait, he's getting closer, holy shit he's really close. He as freckles I've never noticed that before. CONCENTRATE the freckles are not that important right now, although I could probably count them..._ He pressed his lips against mine which definitely cleared my mind of any thoughts about freckles. He cupped my face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. I let him slip his tongue in my mouth,"mmm" I moaned against him. _I like this kind of talking._


	14. Chapter 14

Aubrey woke to the sound of the door closing behind her sister. _Where is she going? _Trying to sit up she realized she couldn't move because Chloe had her tightly restrained in her arms. She struggled for a few minutes as she tried to carefully extract herself from the red-head's grip, she ended up falling face first off the side of the couch to the floor, Chloe slept on.

Creeping slowly forward in the dark apartment which was only eluminated by the glow from the end credits, Aubrey avoided the wall her sister had run into minutes before. She silently pulled open the front door and was shocked by the scene that stood in front of her. _Fuck. Okay just back up and close the door quietly and maybe they won't notice you standing here watching them like a creep. _

Somehow she managed to get back into the apartment and shut the door without disturbing the two. _Aw I didn't know she finally went out with him._ Aubrey stood laughing at what her situation had been a few seconds ago as she looked through the peephole at her preoccupied sister.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" Chloe had woken up and joined her best friend by the door. She raised a ginger eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." she replied too quickly to be believed.

Pushing her to the side Chloe peeked through the peephole. "Aww, Amber. What is wrong with you?" she turned to Aubrey.

"It was an accident!"

"You tripped and your eye magically landed right at the peephole where your sister was?"

"No. The accident was me opening the door on them, which they didn't notice by the way."

"You still stood here and watched them though!"

"You did too!"

* * *

Lincoln pulled back beaming at the girl in front of him. "Sorry. I know I've only known you for like 5 days, but, Amber, I really like you. I felt bad about being so busy and we lost another bartender so I have to cover his shift too. I really do want to go out sometime though."

The girl in his arms looked up at him, "I understand, I was gonna wait though."

"Oh...Good!" he hugged her tightly. "Well, I'm really sorry but I've got work to get to." He kissed the top of her head and started to walk away.

"Wait, Wait!" she ran up to him "Kiss me again." He complied.

* * *

Amber walked back in the apartment with a big smile on her face, which faltered when she saw Chloe and her sister. "You're always all up in everyone else's business!"

"It was an accident, Jesus, why do you even care?"

"What the hell is going on?"

The older girls spun around quickly. "Nothing" they said together.

"Yeah...well I'm hungry so what do you want for dinner?" She walked into the kitchen still looking suspiciously at the other girls.

"Umm. Take outs good. Take outs good right, Bree?"

"Yeah, great!"

"What is wrong with you two? You're acting weirder than normal."

"No we're not. Isn't that right, Chloe." she stepped on Chloe's foot.

"Ouch. No. Aubrey is being weird because she walked in on you and Lincoln." this earned her a slap. "Would you stop that!"

Aubrey looked at her little sister uncomfortably.

"God, you two are stupid. I don't care."

"So how long have you been going out now?" Chloe jumped at the invitation to talk about what had happened.

"Counting today...Never." Chloe's face fell at the revelation.

"Then what was that?"

"A kiss. He said that he was sorry he was busy but that he really liked me."

"Awww. This is great!"

* * *

They sat at the kitchen table with their take out boxes talking happily. "Ah. I remember my first college boy friend, Michael Cromer," the red head sighed happily at the memory.

"You mean Taylor Nix?" Aubrey interjected.

"Oh...maybe. Although maybe it was Andrew Payne?" she looked confused. "Well who cares! It was someone."

The two sisters looked at each other, then at their best friend and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I've had fun in life! How many boyfriends have you had Aubrey? Hm?"

That quieted the eldest. "Fine, I'll shut up."

The rest of the evening passed by like that. Beca still hadn't returned home from her night out with Jesse when the three girls decided to go to bed. Chloe say good night then headed off to her old room while the two sisters went to Amber's room.

After they had been laying in bed for awhile Aubrey rolled over to face her sister, "Hey..." Amber was asleep "I just wanted to say that I'm glad we came to visit because I missed you and I love you." The corners of Amber's mouth twitched after Aubrey kissed her on the forehead and rolled back over.


	15. Chapter 15

It was right after we won the riff-off that I decided to tell Beca my plan for the Bellas. I'd been researching famous collegiate a cappella groups for the past couple weeks trying to figure out what made them all really special.

The first thing I noticed was Testosterone but as an all women a cappella group there was of course a lack of that.

The second thing was a lot of these groups like the Hullabahoos and the Whiffenpoofs put out albums almost every year so they created a fan base.

And the third was that the groups also went on tours and stuff to perform all over the country and at different colleges.

We were eating dinner the next day when I finally decided to tell her, it was a rare night as neither of our boy friends were home. "Hey, Becs?"

"What?" She shoved a forkful of alfredo into her mouth.

"So I've been thinking what if we go and sing the National Anthem for the Falcons at the Georgia Dome?"

"What?" She repeated looking slightly confused.

"The National Anthem. You know, Oh say can you see. Usually starts every sports game in America."

"How would we even get them to let us sing?"

"Well, my dad knows the guy who owns the team and he told him that I was on the first all- female a cappella group to win the ICCA's. So Arthur asked if we'd maybe like to sing the Anthem sometime. Oh and we get paid 500 dollars."

Beca choked for a minute as she processed what I'd said, "Oh my gosh that would be amazing! I mean aca- awesome! When are we supposed to do it?"

"Well he asked about two weeks from today."

"I think we can get it down perfect by then! Wow...this is crazy!" She continued eating happily.

"And...I think we should try to get an album out." I looked at her patiently while she finished chewing.

"An album?"

"Mhm. Because a lot of groups put albums out every year and no one from Barden has yet..."

"How would we do that?" she looked at me expectantly knowing I probably had it all planned out.

"Well...its pretty easy once you get the recording part done. It should be for you anyway I mean, that's what you want to do right produce music? Why not get in some practice before you try to make it in LA? We could use the money from the game to get the equipment we would need, but you have the mixing stuff so that should be easy enough."

"Yeah I want to produce, but who's gonna want to buy an a cappella album? And 500 dollars isn't gonna be enough to buy everything we'd need. It might sound like a good idea in your head but there's no way it will happen. You just need to think it through a lit-" she stopped short seeing the all too familiar Posen look of fury on my face. 'Oh..God." She looked like she didn't know whether she should stay or run. "I didn't mean-"

I slid my chair back. "Beca, I know what you meant, okay I get it. I was trying to help you with your stupid idea of being a 'professional DJ' or whatever the hell it is you want to do, but if you'd rather just ignore good chances then fine. And by the way this didn't just pop into my head I have everything set up but I'll just go make a call and say our 'fearless leader' was too scared so we can't do it."

I stormed out of the kitchen and slammed my bedroom door as I disappeared behind it. Okay, so maybe that was a little over dramatic, but Beca had been pushing us really hard so we would win the ICCA's again and I'd been working really hard on getting everything set up for this. She barely even thought about it, and it was something that would be a lot of fun for us all.

"Amber, I'm sorry, can I come in?" she probably had no clue why I was upset.

"You can go fuck yourself."

"In your room?"

"Damn it, Beca," even though I was pissed at her I had to struggle to keep from laughing. "No. Not in my fucking room."

"Outside of your room them?" I didn't answer but I did hear a zipper. Seriously, she was doing this.

"What the hell?" I opened my door a little too viciously because it bounced off the wall and almost closed again. I looked down at Beca as she smiled up at me, she was zipping and unzipping her jacket.

"Ha. You came out here to see if I was really gonna-" I slammed my door again and threw myself on my bed. I realized I wasn't so mad at her anymore, just that I wouldn't get to show off my managing skills. "Alright, I'm coming in" she cautiously pushed open the door. Seeing that I wasn't going to physically attack her she sauntered over to my bed.

"Beca, why don't you want to do it? I've got everything planned out, I've got more than just the Falcon's game lined up, A company that will make the CD's for us, and dad said he'd help if we came up a little short for cash. It's good publicity for us and it'll be fun! All you have to do is record stuff and edit it."

'Because I'm a lazy assed mother fucker. In all seriousness that's my answer," I frowned at her. "Okay fine, it's because it's scary to do something like that! I should've known you'd have everything planned out, you are a Posen after all...Alright I'll do it, but only because I'm trusting you."

I squealed and grabbed her in a tight hug. She tried to escape my clutches but I pinned her down to the bed with my body weight. "BECA, I'M SO EXCITED I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR WEEKS!" I kissed her on the forehead.

"And now I'm deaf looks like we can't do it."

I ignored her. "We're gonna be as famous as the Whiffenpoofs I know it!"

"What the fuck is a Whiffenpoof?"

"Yale's a cappella group. Are you excited? You should say yes because you pissed me off earlier and you want to get back on my good side."

"So you straddling me isn't being on your good side?"

"Not yet, you have to watch a movie with me and cuddle the whole time before I'm happy again."


	16. Chapter 16- where we almost didn't go on

**Thanks for continuing to read! Feel free to leave questions and comments (:**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, please help me in welcoming the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella's reigning champions, The Barden University Bellas as they sing our National Anthem."

* * *

"Lilly, come on we have a schedule to follow!" I looked at my watch, we were 10 minutes ahead of schedule but I'm not comfortable with anything less than 15. "Stacie, you do not need to bring all of that we're going to Atlanta for the day then coming back after the game. Put her down! Fat Amy, put Beca down! She's capable of walking on her own!" Organizing this trip started to make me feel more like a zoo keeper instead of a manager.

Some one tapped me on the shoulder, I rounded on them, "WHAT? Oh, Lincoln, sorry I'm a little stressed out right now. Hey, you're here early, good boy." I kissed him which relaxed me a little, but only for a second. "Okay, everyone on the bus! Beca, where's Jesse?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you. Is everyone ready? Alright, Amy, lets get going." I followed Lincoln onto the bus and a few seconds later Amy pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're really bossy right now...It's kind of sexy." I sat down next to Lincoln in the bench seat. He kissed my neck.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered." I leaned with my back against him as we spread out to relax during the trip.

"He's right, it makes you really sexy," Stacie had turned around in her seat to look at us. "I mean if you two weren't together I would definitely try to tap that," She winked then slid back down into her seat.

"Stacie! What the fuck?" She popped back up again.

"I'm just saying! It's a compliment, take it! It's not like we're comparing you to Aubrey when she's being bossy."

"She's right, Little P, although your sister is still **really fine.**"

"Thanks...Cynthia Rose, but yeah let's stop talking about it because it's making me uncomfortable." I could feel Lincoln laughing behind me.

Amy yelled from the driver's seat, "Who thinks Amber is a hot piece of ass?"

"Drive the bus, Amy! And seriously, you guys, stop."

"Don't worry, Amber, I'm always here to remind you how ugly you are when you need me too! That's what best friends are for." Beca cheesily smiled over at me.

"Beca, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch and put in her pocket. "I'm going to sleep, no pit stops okay?"

* * *

_What is that? It's tickling me. God, Why won't it stop. _I woke with a start as I realized the alarm I'd set on my phone was going off reminding me we should be getting to the Georgia Dome in 5 minutes. I looked out the window hoping to orientate myself with where we were. We were somewhere in Atlanta where the stadium couldn't be seen.

"Amy, where are we?" I called to the front of the bus.

"Aaaahhh. Uuuummm."

"AMY!?" my yell woke up Lincoln and earned me a glare from Beca who was in the middle of a mix.

"Weeeelll, we're about five minutes away...if there was no traffic...and the speed limit was 100."

"Shit. Everyone shut up for a minute I have to make a call." We had five minutes until sound check, it was okay if we missed that, and 30 minutes until we were supposed to go on. I dialed the number I was given to contact the lady in charge of entertainment for the Falcons.

"Hi, this is Amber Posen with the Barden University Bellas, we're supposed to be at our sound check in about five minutes but we're stuck in traffic right now."

"Well, that's very unfortunate."

"Yes, Ma'am, it is. I was just calling to tell you that we will get there as soon as we can, we'll be okay with out the sound check though."

"You do realize, Ms. Posen, that no one has ever missed the National Anthem at the Georgia Dome?"

"Yes, I am aware. We won't be late for the performance. But how long do we have until you'll go on without us?"

"We can give you until 5:31."

"But...we're supposed to go on at 5:30."

"Well, then I suggest you find a way to get here on time to go on."

"I will."

I hung up my phone and looked at the time, 4:59. "Everything alright?" Lincoln nudged me with his arm to get my attention.

"No." I felt like I was gonna cry, everything I had planned so carefully was just going down the drain. "We've got 32 minutes to get there before they start without us."

His face fell, "I'm sorry, Am."

"Don't be, it's my fault." I had my face buried in my hands. "Wait, Amy, how many miles are we away from the stadium?"

"It's only two and a half but with this traffic we'll be lucky to get there in an hour."

"You guys are about to be glad Beca reinstated Aubrey's cardio plan."

Beca caught on before anyone else. "Amy, pull over. Everyone off the bus," she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're gong to get to the game on time."

"Aca-hell no."

"You guys, I don't want to hear it! Come one!" She stepped off the bus first as Amy pulled into an open spot on the street.

We started running through the streets of Atlanta following signs to get us to our destination.

* * *

27 minutes later we crashed through the halls of the Georgia Dome panting hard, and clutching stitches in our sides. I saw someone familiar, "Arthur! We're here! We made it!"

'Good to see you, Amber! Are you guys ready to go on? You have about 2 minutes before you go." He patted me on the back then walked away.

"Bellas? Follow me please." We followed a man wearing a headset out to the middle of the field still trying to catch our breath. "1 minute' he said as he walked away.

Beca searched for the pitch pipe in her pocket finally finding it in her back pocket, this was it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please help me in welcoming the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella's reigning champions, The Barden University Bellas as they sing our National Anthem."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know you're enjoying reading it because I like writing it! If you have any suggestions for something you want to see in the story just let me know and I'll try to write it in! (:**

* * *

After successfully singing the National Anthem after sprinting through the streets of Atlanta the Bellas got to relax and watch the game in the comfort of Arthur's personal box. The girls were spread out all over the place, some paying attention to the game, but most of them weren't. Beca was sitting with Jesse at the bar looking out over the field.

"Wow. This is so cool. I think the Trebles need to do stuff like this."

"There's no way any of you guys are as organized as Amber Posen so I highly doubt that would ever happen."

"Well then we shall kidnap her and make her plan things for us!" he leaned forward looking very serious for a few seconds before his face split into a smile. He liked to mess around with his girlfriend about her best friend.

"You can't take her she's mine! I found her first!" Beca joked right back at him, although she was sort of serious. She was kind of possesive when it came to friends because she hadn't had many in high school. Amber was definitely the best friend she had ever had.

"Yes I am." Amber waltzed over hand in hand with Lincoln. They took the seats next to Jesse and Beca, "This is awesome right? I just got done talking to Alex Meruelo, he co-owns the Hawks, and he said he'd really love for us to come sing at a game sometime! See, Becs, I told you this would work!" She nudged her best friend with her elbow.

"How could I ever doubt you?"

"It was quit ridiculous if you ask me! But, everything is good now!" she cheered as the Falcons scored yet another touchdown.

"Hey, aca-bitches, there's a party tonight." Fat Amy joined the group of four. She acted like this should be really important news to them all.

"And?" Amber prompted her.

"Well...It's actually at you gals' apartment...we've already got the drinks so I just thought you should know. And Amber you're whole little good girl act is going down the drain tonight because you're getting wasted."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah you are. If we can get Aubrey completely smashed you have to follow in her footsteps, and she's more uptight that you." she patted Amber on the shoulder.

"Fine, Amy." Beca agreed, she kind of thought it would be fun, she hadn't been drunk since the night she stayed with Amber.

"What? Seriously?"

"Amber, you've got to let loose! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Well, babe, I've got to go to my parents' tonight for the next week, so you should do it and have fun...just not too much fun!" Lincoln winked at his girl friend. He could tell how uncomfortable she was. He pulled her to the side, "Hey, if you get uncomfortable or you want to stop, just stop alright, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. They'll probably be too drunk to notice anyway." He kissed her on the forehead to reassure her.

"Alright, thanks." she hugged him close, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Falcons:35 Chicago: 14 FINAL. "WOOOOOOO." Jesse jumped up and down at the score and also they had just been told they were going to meet a few players. "i wonder who its gonna be?" he was still jumping.

"Calm down, Jess. You're gonna embarrass yourself!" Beca laughed at her overjoyed boy friend.

"It's so hard to stand still you don't even know!" he continued to jump.

"I would stop if I were you." she smirked.

He jumped in a circle to face her, "Why?"

"um. Hi you must be Jesse?" Julio Jones and Matt Ryan stood behind him laughing.

Jesse squeaked, yes squeaked, like a little girl. "YYou're...you're. um. Julio Jones and Matt Ryan!" he ceased to jump. "It's so awesome to meet you! Wow..." he stared in awe at the men.

"Beca Mitchell." Beca stuck out her hand with a smile at the much taller men, they were about 2 feet taller.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, Amber told us." Matt looked over at the girl who was talking to another player and smiled.

"I dont...know what to say."

"Sorry my boyfriend is a mute right now. Um he probably wants you to autograph something though," she elbowed him trying to get him to talk. This was the first time she'd ever seen him at a loss for words.

* * *

The bus pulled into Beca and Amber's apartment parking lot at 11:30. "PARTY TIME!" Amy yelled as they all climbed off the bus.

* * *

**I got the inspiration for the last couple chapters from actual events that happened to the Hullabahoos, the Bubs and Divisi in the book pitch perfect, I kind of wanted to bring in some real world collegiate a cappella feelings.**


	18. Chapter 18- Bad night

Six shiny shot glasses were slammed down in front of me, then promptly filled with tequila. "I'm pretty sure after about the fourth one you won't feel anything anymore. You're pretty lightweight." Amy looked at me from the other side of the kitchen table sizing me up. The other Bellas were all standing around me smiling brightly like this was some sort of initiation.

It turns out when Amy said party she really meant we're just gonna get really drunk and play games like truth or dare and beer pong. I looked uncertainly around my kitchen trying to find an escape but everyone was blocking my possible exits. Beca was standing behind me rubbing my shoulders like i was some championship boxer, nope I'm just an 18 year old about to break the law with a whole bunch of 19 year olds.

"Just pick 'em up and toss 'em back," Amy offered, sliding the shots a little closer to me.

I sat still for a couple more seconds then slowly picked up the one nearest me. I raised it to my mouth and stopped, "Come one, Amber, don't think about it!" Stacie was really encouraging my getting drunk.

I put it to my lips, the smell was making my eyes water. tilted my head back and drained it. All the Bellas started to cheer while I spluttered and choked from the awful taste. Amy pushed another one into my hand, it was quickly drained along with the other four. She was right about one thing, I wasn't feeling much anymore.

* * *

We were sitting on the floor with an empty bottle we had passed around and I had just finished off. _Hm, Dack Janiel's. That's a funny name but it's good._ "Spin the bottle truth or dare or shot time!'' Amy was a big fan of truth or dare I'd noticed. She poured us each two shots and we all formed a circle on the floor. She came to take the bottle from me, but I was holding on tightly.

"Noooo. Thisismine," I managed to spit out at her.

"Here take this," some one handed me a vodka and coke and pryed the bottle at my hands. We were all enjoying ourselves way too much.

"Okay I'm gonna spin first!" Amy announced to the room at random. She spun and it landed on Cynthia Rose, who picked dare. "Woohoo! My favorite." she rubbed her hands together her while she contemplated her dare. 'I dare you to go outside and make out wiith the first guy you see!"

We all stumbled to the door to follow CR outside, she made quick work of 9 C down the hall while we all laughed like we should be institutionalized.

"Truth." CR's spin had landed on Stacie.

"How many people have you had sex with?"

Her eyebrows knitted together while she contemplated her answer. When she was satisfied with her answer she smirked, "Since I was fifteen, 32." I'm pretty sure all of our jaws dropped. 'I know, you probably thought it would be more."

"Holy. Shit, Stacie" I felt my self saying.

Her spin landed on me. ''Truth."

"Tell us the worst story you have about Aubrey."

Without pausing for breath I told them the worst story she'd ever told me, "The first time Aubrey tried to have sex she threw up all over the guy." _Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have told them that._ Everyone burst out laughing at my older sister's misfortune.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in the living room. I got up and made my way with Beca to the bedroom. I fell over and she caught me. "You alright there?"

"mnmws"

She pulled me into the room and laid down next to me in bed. Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of her kissing her, but she was kissing me back. This was definitely not one of my better nights. "What are you doing?" She asked in between kisses.

"I don't know" I mumbled back as she flipped me over.

She started to unbutton my shirt.

The lights flipped on "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AMBER?" My sister stood down looking at me in shock. I pushed Beca off of me, but we both ended up in the floor. "Seriously amber, what the fuck."

I got up and grabbed on to her arms. "I don-" my sentence was cut off as I threw up all over her.

Payback.


	19. Chapter 19- the morning after

_My throat feels like I drank fire. God, my body hurts too, it feels like I've been sleeping on the floor all night. Okay, I'm officially never getting drunk again, this sucks. What happened last night? _I realized my head was resting on something softer than the floor and I could feel steady breathing. I turned my head slightly and picked up a familiar smell off a t-shirt. I opened my aching eyes to see who it was.

"Aubrey?" I croaked. _How did she get here? When did she get here?_ She was smiling for now, she was watching old episodes of Friends on my laptop. When she heard me she glanced down at my head in her lap and her mouth formed a thin line. _oh no. Whatever happened last night must not have been good._

To say she looked pissed would be an understatement, if looks could kill I would have been dead the second she laid eyes on me. It wasn't just that she was angry but she also looked disappointed. "Amber." _Oh shit, nothing good ever comes from her saying my name like that. _

"What?" I decided to play my innocent card, unfortunately for me that went out the window when I had to dive for the toilet. Alcohol is no better coming up than it is going down.

She grabbed my ear and pulled me down to eye level, this proved to be intensely painful, the pain double when she twisted. Tears sprang up into my eyes and I squeaked at the pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I didn't really know why she was so mad, my night was just one big blur but I was pretty sure all I did was get drunk.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," I managed to gasp between gritted teeth as the pain of her twisting my ear was getting worse.

"Just because you got to sing the fucking national anthem for the fucking falcons does not fucking give you the excuse to get this drunk!" If there was any doubt before about how mad she was it was all clarified after she dropped the f-bomb three times in one sentence. My hungover brain was barely able to comprehend the first sentence before she started again. "You're a minor. This is dad's apartment, if you break any fucking laws he's the one that pays not you!"

I jerked towards the toilet again and threw up, lucky me Aubrey retained her hold on my ear. Tears were rolling down my face when I stood back up wiping my mouth. I'm a pretty good kid, I can deal with my parents being mad at me, but not Aubrey. "Bree, I'm sorry."

"Stop crying, you're 18 years old. If I ever catch you doing what I saw last night again, I swear to God,l I'll kill you before dad even finds out."

_What did she catch me doing? _I was starting to get a little mad now, "Bree, don't tell me what to do and let go of my fucking ear." she responded by twisting it even more making me drop to my knees. _I wonder how many pounds of pressure and strength you need to pull some one's ear off._ I was pretty much sobbing by this point, seeing as I had no clue what I'd done wrong besides the obvious.

"No. You listen, I talk."

"Can I at least get some Advil, I have a headache?"

Apparently she still had some sympathy for me, "Chloe, can you bring some Advil and a glass of water?" she yelled through the door. Okay maybe not that much sympathy seeing as she still held onto my ear and she yelled when she could have just opened the door and asked.

Chloe came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and three Advil. She already looked upset but when she saw my tear stained face she looked close to tears. Chloe is pretty much my sister too, I mean she was there the day I was born because she and Aubrey have always been best friends. But I know she's got a soft spot for me because she's an only child. "Bree can't you let go of her?"

Aubrey rounded on her, "Chloe, stay out of this, she's my sister not yours." That hit her hard, Chloe ran out holding back tears. After the door was shut Bree handed me the Advil with her free hand.

"Can I have the water?" she threw it in my face, yep I think it's safe to say I was wrong about the sympathy thing, I'm pretty sure she just wanted to through the water at me. I spluttered trying to catch my breath and blink the water out of my eyes.

"Alright, so here's what's gonna happen. I'm not going to tell dad what went down last night and if that isn't nice enough of me, I'm also not going to breathe a word of it to Lincoln. You just better hope that Beca doesn't either." Now she'd lost me, I understood the part with my dad but what did Lincoln and Beca have to do with anything?

"What about Beca and Lincoln?"

"Don't play dumb. Now I'm asking for nothing in return, just that you don't fuck up like this again. And if you do...You're gonna regret having been born. Am I understood?' I didn't answer I was still trying to figure out what my best friend and my boy friend had to do with anything. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yeah... but, Bree, I seriously do not remember what happened last night, what did you see me doing?"

She looked a little shocked and finally, Praise the Lord, she released my ear which started to throb and burn. Her hand fell to her side. "What do you remember then?" She sounded much nicer now, maybe I should have started with that.

"Um," I thought hard, "Stacie and I were playing beer pong' I finally answered.

She shook her head like she was trying to get the mental picture out of her head, "So you don't remember anything else?"

"No! I already told you!"

She looked like she didn't know how to tell me what I'd done. "Well...um...I walked into your room and um you and ah Beca were making out. Like she was in the process of undressing you. And then I walked in and sort of yelled at you, and then you threw up on me." she finished wrinkling her nose up at the last part.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh thank God. I thought you might seriously be gay there for a minute and I thought dad would kill you, and then I felt bad for Lincoln and Jesse."

"No. No I'm not. Beca is my best friend, I don't even...just no. She's just my friend. Where is she?"

"Still passed out, I highly doubt she'll remember anything."

"Oh good...I'm not apologizing for throwing up on you though, you threw up on me like twice a month for 14 years."

She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed my hand to take me to the kitchen, she had decided she was gonna be nice again now that she'd finished yelling at me. I swear she's bipolar sometimes.

* * *

It was two o'clock and the Bellas were all still passed out on the floor. Aubrey's need to have everything perfectly organized and cleaned had worked in my favor as she had cleaned up the mess from the night before. I was slowly starting to feel better after a shower and multiple cups of black coffee supplied by Chloe. She had hugged me right when I stepped out of the bathroom and acted like what I had done was her fault.

We were now sitting around the kitchen table catching up on the last few months we'd been apart. Chloe had gone on about her kids for the longest time, to strangers it probably sounded more like she had 23 illegitimate children instead of a k-5 class. But Aubrey's news was by far the most exciting.

"I told dad I wanted to start a dance studio!" She paused to wait for my reaction.

"Oh my gosh, Auby! That's great! What'd he say?"

"Well, he made me put together a presentation to convince him why this was a better career path for me. So i laid it all out for him and he gave me $10,000 to start funding it!" This completely blew my mind. "Altough I think I'm gonna put it in the bank and save it and get another job so I can save more, then maybe I could go out to LA with you and Beca when you guys go..."

"Holy crap. Do you know how-"

"Aca-awesome that will be." My tiny best friend stepped around the sleeping forms of the Bellas as she finished my sentence. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was all messed up but otherwise nothing was different. She sat down with a grunt in the chair next to me and smiled gratefully when Chloe pushed a cup of coffee toward her.

"Really, Beca? You wouldn't mind?"

"No! You're my friend too Aubrey."

"Wait am I not invited to this move west?" Chloe faked hurt feelings.

"Of course you are!" the three of us answered her laughing.

Beca turned to look at me, "Hey, Amber what happened to your ear?" I glared at Aubrey before answering.

"Nothing."

Well, it seems like everything is normal for now. Now we just have to get ready for Regionals.


	20. Chapter 20

"So basically half of the kids and half of the staff have lice so they shut down the school for a couple weeks until the cases are under control," Chloe nodded matter of factly at me from across the table as she explained why she had extended her visit for a month. She was really enthusiastic about anything that had to do with her kids, even the bugs living on their heads.

I shook my head in disbelief, "That's great, Chlo, it really is, but when Beca gets lice from sharing her bed with you I'm not taking the blame for it."

"Why is Beca getting lice?" the brunette walked into the kitchen looking highly concerned. She grabbed a bowl and cereal and started to make herself breakfast.

"Scars, is just being overdramatic about the lice breakout at my school," Chloe replied smoothly using the nickname she knew I hated. She'd given in to me when I was three and I got three scars on my cheek from my dog biting me. Beca meanwhile had stopped pouring her cereal and was trying to conduct a self-examination of her hair.

"I think epidemic is a better word," I speared a piece of waffle on my fork and waved it at her, "and stop calling me Scars! I could call you Scars too, at least my story is interesting, you just got your head bashed in with a brick." She ran the pad of her thumb over the scar on her forehead with a small frown on her face. "It makes you look like Harry Potter!" I grinned at her.

"Oh, such flattery from you, Amber Posen," I shrugged my shoulders. "Yours are cool its like did a dog bite me? did I get attacked in an alleyway? who knows!" I stifled a laugh when i saw the look on her face, she had made her blue eyes really wide and her eyebrows disappear into her hairline.

"I think I'd rather go with some really cool foreign spy story."

"Oh yeah! That's a good one! You'd be like James Bond...Jamie Bond!" She finished proudly slamming her palm on the table.

Beca was standing there looking at us like we were freaks, "You two are weird." She picked up her bowl of cereal and watched us while she ate slowly with her back against the counter.

"No hating! And I'll sleep with Scars from now on." the red head announced.

The front door opened and I heard footsteps, it wasn't Aubrey, she had left the day before after staying for a week and trying to help improve our regionals performance. It was coming along swimmingly if I do say so myself. "You're girlfriend's a freak, you should break up with her."

"Shut up, hobbit." I stood up to see Lincoln walking in, I hadn't seen him since before the party last week. I ran over to him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist while he held me. "I missed you!" I kissed him.

This earned a squeal of delight from Chloe and an "Ew. Get a room." from my best friend, she was obviously in a great mood.

"I missed you too!" he held me tightly in his arms and went to take my vacant seat. He repositioned me so I was sitting on his lap.

"Did you just come to steal my waffles?" i interrogated as he picked up my abandoned breakfast, he nodded with his crooked smile. "Leggo of my eggo." He kissed me again. "Ew youre supposed to swallow your food first," I wrinkled up my face in disgust.

"That's it, I'm done. I'm about to put Aubrey to shame and vomit all over this kitchen and all three of you." Beca stomped out of the kitchen and went to her room slamming the door.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Beats me. But apparently I "kick" a lot in my sleep." Chloe rolled her eyes.

'You do...You kicked me in the face when I was ten and busted my lip at 3 in the morning."

"Hm. I'm not remembering this," she answered slyly.

"So what are you still doing here, Chloe?" Lincoln asked her.

"Terrible lice outbreak," scratching her head she got up to clean her plates, "and I missed my little fake sister!"

Jesse walked in, "Hey, where's Beca?"

"In her room, are you wearing a cup?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Probably, that or just try to get in her pants right away. One of those will work." He took a moment to gain courage before stepping into her room and closing the door behind him with a snap. "Jesse Swanson was a nice man, kind, generous, and he died trying to please the woman that he loved." i smirked at my own joke, although Beca is kind of scary when she's in a bad mood, even if she's only two feet tall.

"Alright, kids, I've got to go out, try not to kill each other or burn the house down!" Chloe kissed the top of my head and playfully ruffled Lincoln's hair before walking out with a wave over her shoulder.

Not two seconds had passed before she was replaced by Sam, I sighed, not that I wasn't happy to see her but I hadn't seen my boyfriend in like a week. She hopped up on the counter and grabbed Beca's abandoned bowl of cereal and a new spoon out of the drawer. "Be careful, she might come out and see you with that and kill you."

"That time of the month again?" she smiled as she stuck the spoon in her mouth, I could listen to her talk all day with that accent. She kicked her legs as she finished off Beca's breakfast. "Fat Amy has laryngitis, she can barely talk." I scrunched up my face, some one was gonna have to tell Beca and unfortunately that would probably be me.

"Do you think you can take her solo next week?" I'd sort of become honorary co-captain with Beca without meaning to. Obviously Sam did, or she wouldn't have come all the way across campus to eat some soggy used cereal. "I figure if I get this all planned out before I tell Becs then there's less chance of me losing my hair at night." I twirled my hair around my fingers as I thought out loud.

"YES! I can take it! Everyone else has a solo except for you now!" Beca and I had decided Sam and I wouldn't get the first solos until next year since we were only freshmen. That didn't mean I wouldn't take one if it was offered though. I got up to go tell Beca the news when her door burst open and Jesse ran out looking scared.

'Nope! Today is not the day to try to have sex with her, Amber!" he glared at me like it was my fault, well I guess it was I told him to do it.

"So I shouldn't go in there? I've got bad news."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Sam protested from her perch on the counter. We were joined by Ashley and Jessica right then, my apartment was turning into Grand Central Station.

"Yeah give her time to calm down."

"Oh did you tell Beca the news?" i shook my head at Ashley

"Oh, so there's bad news now that I can't handle or something?" Beca had stormed out after Jess although she was keeping a wide space between the two and she kept sending death glares at him. "Come on, Amber, what is it?"

"Fat Amy has laryngitis but-"

"Well isn't that just kick you in the crotch spit on your neck fantastic!" I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some Pamprin and shoved it at her. She reluctantly popped one in her mouth.

Fat Amy herself walked through the door, we were running out of space in the kitchen, "**Sorry I have no voice**." she scribbled on a white board.

"Are you okay otherwise?" she nodded her head, "Great. Now as I was trying to say before Beca so kindly interrupted me, Sam is taking Amy's solo." The bellas in the kitchen nodded in agreement with the decision.

Clapping her hands together Beca called a Bella's practice for later in the afternoon to prepare our newest soloist for next week

* * *

We stood huddled in a tight circle nervously waiting for our turn to go onstage, the Trebles were almost done with their set, they were good but they'd also lost a lot of talent last year. Alright nerds," a much nicer Beca smiled nervously up at all her girls, "we've got this, I know it. We've been great in practice, our choreography is great, and the mash-ups are great if I do say so myself."

"And Chloe has been here to help work out the ruff parts," Cynthia Rose added, "and she's out there right now cheering us on!"

"And Bree," I said.

"And no one got hit by flying Mexican food," Lilly whispered earning a nervous giggle from the group.

The Trebles were walking off the stage now to tumltuous applause, Jesse made a bee-line for us. "Good luck, babe," he kissed Beca. "But, I think we've got you beat!" she smacked him.

"Beat it, Jesse!" she winked. "Alright hands in. one, two AHHH" we all sang.

"Please welcome the Barden university Bellas!" The cheers we received were louder than those for the Trebles.

We got in formation.

"Now, we have here, the ICCA reining champs, with two new members replacing seniors Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale." Gail announced.

"And one of the new recruits is none other than Aubrey Posen's younger sister, Amber." John added.

I looked out at the crowed and spotted red hair quickly and the blonde next to it, I waved.

"1,2,3,4" Beca blew the pitch pipe and we started our set.

* * *

"And in second, The barden TrebleMakers!" we breathed a collective sigh of relief. We won we knew it.

"Bellas!" was the only part of the announcer's next sentence that I hear as we stampeded the stage and hoisted the trophy.

Lucky for us no one got arrested or drunk that night as we celebrated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days I've been busy :/ I'm on spring break this week so I should make up for that! I plan on bringing Aubrey and Chloe into the story for good now, they won't just be filtering in and out anymore! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you all have a happy Easter! (:**

* * *

Right as I stepped off the stage I was wrapped up in a big hug, my face was pressed up against a jacket which was constricting my airways. "Wow, baby, that was amazing! I didn't realize how good you guys are! I'm so proud of you!" Lincoln was squeezing me tightly while he babbled on about our performance.

I snaked my arm around his waist and patted his back, "Icantbreath...LincolnIcantbreath."

He pulled me back when he realized what i was saying, "Sorry, but seriously you guys are so great!" he tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. I deepened the kiss and he pulled us closer together.

'If I don't want to see Beca and Jesse making out I sure as hell don't want to see you two," my sister was beaming at me as she gave Fat Amy a congratulatory hug. Chloe and the other bellas were dancing with the trophy a few feet off. "But you guys did aca-awesome! I'm so proud of you, Amber!" she pulled me into a hug. "Looks like Beca knows what she's doing after all."

"I'm offended that you never believed in me!" Beca walked over with a huge grin on her face clutching Jesse's hand. He wasn't a sore loser but he didn't look his happiest. "I've helped the Bellas beat the Trebles twice in a row now-"

An upset Jesse interrupted her, "Yeah, well we're gonna win in the end so I'll let you have this trophy."

She raised her eyebrow and turned towards her boyfriend after dropping his hand, "Excuse me? I don't need you to give me anything." Here we go, I knew the competition was going to come between them.

Jesse stood his ground and glared down at his girlfriend, "I'm just saying that I'm not gonna step aside and let you win the ICCA's just because your my gir-"

"Did I ask you to go easy on us? No. If you wanted to go easy on us tonight you probably wouldn't have placed at all. By all means, I don't want to ruin your a cappella dreams," a dark red flush was creeping up Beca's neck.

Aubrey, Lincoln, and I looked at them both with our mouths slightly open, it was like watching a tennis match. Beca and Jesse had been slightly rocky lately, nothing too serious I thought, I had hoped it was just the over looming threat of the competition. It seemed like this might be their breaking point. Jesse was ready to come back with a venomous remark when a bubbly red-head popped up. "You both made it to the semi-finals! That's fantastic!" She slung her arms around both of their necks and they glared at each other around her head.

She smiled happily at her friends around her, "Oh, Bree did-" it was then that she noticed the tension between the said "love birds." Quickly sliding her arms off their necks she looked confusedly around at the rest of us. "Aaah...Should the Bellas go out to eat tonight...yes, yes let's go. Amber, Lincoln, Aubrey," She reached out to Lilly who was walking past at that moment," Lilliy." She shuffled us all off the stage making the awkward moment even more awkward.

After all the Bellas were corralled Chloe herded us out the door, "We're going to Ruth's Chris and don't worry Aubrey and Amber are paying because they're rich." The escalating voices of Beca and Jesse followed us out of the theater, Chloe cast an anxious glance over her shoulder.

* * *

_Beca: Where are you guys?_

_Me: Ruth's Chris. Are you okay?_

_Beca: I'll be there in a couple of minutes._

_Me: You didn't answer my question._

_Beca: We'll talk about it when we're home._

"Any one know where Beca is?" Cynthia Rose asked distractedly as her steak was placed in front of her. She rubbed her hands together greedily before picking up her fork and digging in.

Looking up from my phone with a look of concern on my face I answered, "She'll be here in a minute." I worriedly glanced back at my phone checking for any new texts from my best friend. Chloe seemed to share the same concerns I had, she tapped my foot under the table to get my attention. A raised eyebrow was her wordless question, I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"You really have quite the impressive vocal range, Samantha." I looked at my sister next to me, always overly formal in the beginning of a relationship.

"You can just call me Sam, everyone else does. But thanks, Aubrey!" She smiled happily down at her plate a little embarrassed by the compliment I told her was so hard to come by.

"Sammy, you must be a goddess in Bree's eyes, I've never heard her give a compliment after hearing one song," I leaned past Aubrey and stabbed a brussel sprout off Sam's plate. She looked up angrily at my theft, I had dared to steal her precious sprout! " You want it back?" I motioned to my full mouth.

"Keep it, Piggy."

"I am not that hard to please!" An offended Aubrey announced to the table. Every one immediately disagreed with her.

"You really are, it took you seven years to finally decide we we're best friends! You told me you had finally "evaluated the situation enough to decide" what seven-year old talks like that?" Chloe's smile split her face in half as she looked across the table at Aubrey.

"You didn't like Paris when we went for summer."

"You didn't like mermaid dancing."

"You didn't like me," eyes rimmed with red, Beca walked over to our table and sat down in the open chair next to me. She grabbed my hand and held it in her lap. The table was thrown into silence as we all took in her appearance.

Aubrey decided to break the silence,"I love you now though!"..."So you guys should start planning your semi-finals set!"

* * *

It was 1:45 when Stacie finally left the apartment, Beca, Aubrey, and I were picking up before we went to bed, Chloe had crawled off to bed at 12. I walked over to Beca and pulled her down on the couch with me, Aubrey tentatively sank down by our feet. "Are you gonna tell us what happened, babe?" I pulled her closer to me when she started to shake.

"We broke...he said...i threw the...still love him." That was all I was able to comprehend of her story as she sobbed against my neck slowly soaking my collar. Aubrey fidgeted uncomfortably at the end of the couch, she was twisting her hands in her lap causing her knuckles to turn white. She had never been good with emotions.

I stroked Beca's hair trying to get her to calm down so she could talk clearer, I nodded at Aubrey, then at the door trying to tell her to go to bed. She understood, got up, made it halfway to the door before she turned around, glanced back at Beca and then went into the room. "So you two broke up?" i prompted when her sobbing minimized a little. She whimpered a yes into my tear soaked hair.

"What did he say?"

Right before she got to answer me we were interrupted as Jesse burst into the room looking extremely distraught. He stumbled over to me with tears in his eyes and tried to lift Beca off my lap, I held her tightly as I glared at him. I'd never hated any one this much until I saw him walk in this room. "Please" he pleaded with me.

Beca disentangled herself from me and stood up in front of him. He looked a little relieved then Beca's fist collided with the side of his head, he collapsed into a pile on the floor. Apparently Beca has to punch some one after every regional's competition. "I need to talk to him, I'll see you in the morning." she huskily whispered to me with a light pat on my arm. I glanced down at her hand on my arm, it already had bruises on it. Nodding I kissed her on the cheek and went off to my room.

* * *

30 minutes later I collapsed into bed next to Aubrey who dragged me over to cuddle with her. "These nights never end right," she sighed into my ear.

"Well no one got arrested this time...unless Beca murders Jesse."

"They did suddenly stop yelling..."

My door burst open and a half-awake Chloe dragged herself into the room and sprawled out on the bed next to me. She snuggled down in the blankets prepared to go to sleep without a single word. "Umm...Chloe? Care to explain?"

She slowly lifted her head then grunted, "Make-up sex," letting her face fall back into my pillow she moved in closer to me. All of the sudden she lifted her head again, "Bree, did you tell her?" after losing whatever energy she gathered her head fell back on the pillow again.

"Amber! Amber! Amber! I got a job as a dance instructor, it's five minutes from campus! I'm moving back!"

"Me too," Chloe groaned from her pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm gonna clear up what happened between Beca and Jesse this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chloe's legs were tangled with mine, her face was pressed against the side of my head, and her hand was tangled in my hair. Aubrey was practically laying on top of me. I have a really big bed; big enough for all of us to have our own space and a little more, but I somehow managed to get sandwiched between the two. I laid there listening to the two of them breathing hoping they would soon wake up because my arms and legs were still dead asleep.

It was a few minutes before I realized what woke me up, some one was moving around in the kitchen. Hoping it was Beca I slowly and carefully disentangled myself from Chloe and Aubrey. After what felt an hour I finally stood next to my bed looking down at the shapeless forms of my sister and Chloe. I wobbled my way to the door, my legs were still asleep.

I navigated my way through the living room towards the sound of some one preparing their breakfast. _Please be Beca, if it's Jesse I might kill him. Come on be Beca. _I strode cautiously through the doorway praying to see my tiny best friend. _Shit._ Jesse stood with his back to me looking through **my** cabinets. I paused thinking that maybe I could escape quietly without him noticing me.

Unfortunately for me, just as I decided to make my escape he turned around, "Oh, hey there, Amber!"he offered a small smile. _Is he fucking serious? He thinks he can walk in here after making my best friend cry like that? Well, he's got another-_ "Are you okay?" he questioned me looking worried.

Clearing my throat I took a step forward trying to figure out what to say, No I'm not fine I hate you right now? "Uumm...I guess. Are you alright?" I glared at him.

He stepped back to get some more space between us, "Ah, yeah, I'm good, never been better actually." he smiled again.

Before I knew what I was doing I slammed him against the fridge and grabbed him by the collar, any other day of the week this probably wouldn't have been possible but I had the element of surprise on my side. Up close the bruise on his eye was visible from where Beca had hit him the night before. "You think you can just walk in my house and act like there's no fucking thing wrong? I've never had a problem with you Jesse, but if you fucking hurt Beca I will kill you. Do you understand? She is the best fucking friend I have ever had and if you hurt her one more time I will make sure you never see her again. You hurt her, I hurt you." His mouth had formed an "O" as he took in what I was saying. "Answer me, fucktard." I think maybe I should consider anger management classes.

As he nodded I felt someone's hands on the back of my arms, I glanced over my shoulder blind with range. "Let go," my sister ordered me. I reluctantly released his collar, she handed me over to Chloe who held me close to her. I was shaking with fury as I looked at Jesse.

Beca stumbled in a few seconds later rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looking confused at the scene in front of her, "Watsgoinon?"

"Jesse's a dick!" I yelled, jerking her out of her half awake state. She looked shocked as she took in Chloe restraining me and Aubrey guarding Jesse with her body.

"Amber, we worked it all out last night, it's okay."

"It's not! He thinks he can act like an ass to you and then everything will be alright. You don't have to settle for that, Becs." I felt tears coming on, I was really upset.

"I'm not settling!" She walked over to Jesse, "Maybe you should go home?"

He nodded, kissed her on the cheek then slipped out the door.

Beca turned towards me looking a little exasperated, "I appreciate that, but really everything is okay. Come on," she marched off to living room where she collapsed on the couch. "Come on!" repeating her command she patted the cushion next to her. I sunk down next to her, i looked at her embarrassed. "You want to know what happened?"

"Ooh yes!" Chloe and Aubrey had joined us in the living room each clutching a mug of coffee. We all got settled as Beca prepared to tell us her story.

"So last night, after you guys left to go to Ruth's Chris, we were fighting on the stage till the janitor told us that they had to lock the doors. We were mostly fighting about stupid a cappella shit," aubrey stiffened next to me," like it was some vital part of our relationship or something. He told me he was tired of having to deal with us trying to beat each other.

'It sort of escalated from there and we just started screaming everything that drove us crazy about each other and then we sort of broke up. So I went to Ruth's Chris and just tried to forget about it.

"I was really surprised when he showed up last night. We fought some more and then he finally broke down and started crying. He told me that he loved me and he knew he couldn't take back what he'd said but that for every bad thing he said he had five reasons why he loved me...So at this point I was almost throwing up from the corniness of it all, but i realized he really meant it. So then we...well Chloe knows what happened next," She smirked at the red head on the couch.

"Oh, and then I think you scared the living shit out of him!" she smiled at me affectionately.

We all laughed, then I remembered what Aubrey had told me right before I fell asleep last night. "Bree, did you tell me you're moving back?"

"Yes! I got that job at the dance studio down the street! Me and Chloe are moving back!"

"How'd Chloe get roped in?"

"Because I don't do well alone! I talked to my principal and he said they needed to cut staffing anyway, so it worked out well. I just need to start looking for another job here."

'Well then I think we need to start looking for an apartment for you two!" beca interjected excitedly.

* * *

The next day we went apartment hunting (Chloe's favorite kind) and successfully found a two bedroom apartment five minutes from Beca's and my apartment and five minutes from Bree's new job. We got really lucky this time!

We were laying on the floor of the new, empty apartment relaxing before we went back home. "Have you guys started on the album yet?"Chloe asked sleepily, her voice echoing on the barren walls.

"Oh shit," I was snapped out of my sleepy trance. "No we've been so busy lately we haven't even got to decide what songs we're gonna do!" We had finally gotten enough money from doing odd a cappella gigs to buy the recording equipment we needed, but with regionals and life in general, it had been pushed to the back of our minds.

"I guess we should talk about it with the rest of the bellas sometime soon if we want to get it out before the end of the school year." Beca sighed as she sat up stretching her arms and legs. "But we've still got the semi-finals and hopefully the ICCA's to worry about too." It's gonna be a long couple of months.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read! It means a lot to me to know that you actually like what I'm writing and that you like Amber! Keep reading and keep commenting! (:**

* * *

43.

106.

167.

Beca scrawled the numbers on the white board then turned to look at us all. "43, 106, 167. That's how many days we have until the semis," she pointed at 43, "the ICCAs," 106, "and the last day of the spring semester," 167. She paced in front of our crescent of chairs. "This year has been more than I ever could have expected, but we still have a lot left to do. First off I'd like to get the track list organized for the album and then we'll work on the set lists. Any suggestions?"

"No Diggity," offered Stacie, Beca nodded and wrote it down under the 43.

"Our finals performance."

"Just the way you are and Just a Dream."

"Misguided Ghosts!"

"We should do our regionals performance too!"

"Your Titanium and Bulletproof mash-up."

"Might as well do S&M."

"Rhythm of love"

"I would really like to do Turn the Beat around."

"Becs, you have to do Cups. Bree said it was acamazing!" Beca carefully printed the final suggestion and smiled slightly as I told her Aubrey's compliment.

"Alright," glancing at the board she counted the titles, "that's 10, that's a decent sized album for the time we have. Are there any other songs you guys really want? or ones here that you really hate?" She gestured to the white board.

We were silent.

"Alright, now that that is settled we need to decide who is gonna sing what."

"Won't we all just sing our parts from when we preformed?"

"Yeah and Sammy and Amber can take Aubrey and Chloe's parts."

"And Amber should do Misguided Ghosts her voice would be good for that!"

A few minutes later we had our main soloists decided for each song, we still needed to figure out who would take each instrumental part for the songs. Oh and an album title. Lilly wordlessly gave her suggestion and we all just stared at her trying to comprehend. "What was that?" Amy shouted in her ear like Lilly was deaf instead of oddly quiet.

"We Saw the Sign," she repeated, everyone laughed at how many times they had personally seen the sign last year.

"I like it!" Bea scrawled the title at the top of the board.

"Is that an homage to my reign of terror?" Chloe and Aubrey had finally arrived, they were going to help us work on choreography since today was their days off.

"You're late, Posen. Oh you know what that means? Laps!" Beca joked at my sister, " Just kidding, but seriously I'm glad you admitted it was a reign of terror."

"This is so exciting! Why didn't we ever do anything like this, Bree?" pulling on Aubrey's hand Chloe looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Because apparently you can't put ideas into a dictator's head...and my sister is obviously way smarter than me,"she glanced over at Chloe who was still giving her puppy dog eyes, "Cut it out! I can't go back in time and de-bitchify me!" This earned a laugh from every one.

"So I've been working on a new mash-up for both the semis and the finals, if you guys don't like them we don't have to do them, but I think they're pretty good." Beca pulled out her phone and searched through the music trying to find the new songs. Finding the songs she hooked her phone up to the iHome she had brought with her and pressed play. She looked uncomfortable as she watched all of our faces as we took in her work. "Do you like it?"

"They're great!" we all agreed with Sam.

"Okay then! Sam, Stace, Aubrey, Chloe can you guys start working on choreography?" the four girls shuffled off to the other side of the practice room to get to work with Beca's new songs. Beca wrote my name on the board for the lead soloist and then dealed out the other parts as she saw fit.

"Hey, what are you doing? You don't have to give me the solo," I was actually sort of uncomfortable performing as just me, I'd always been some one else when I was on the stage before with the lead. Beca sensed what was going on and hugged me.

"You deserve it and you'll do great don't worry! Plus without you this wouldn't have even crossed my mind," she motioned to the tracklist for the album. She was right, I was the one who had gotten everything together to make this happen. Sighing, i nodded my head and resumed my seat next to Fat Amy.

* * *

We worked for two hours. Beca taught us our vocals, and Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Sam taught us the choreography they had come up with so far. Right now it sort of looked and sounded like a bunch of crap, we just needed to slowly iron out the chinks before it started to resemble a winning performance. But everything had potential and we knew it.

Practice ended and everyone left, Chloe and Aubrey left with Stacie and Sam so they could finish up the rest of the choreography before our next practice.

Beca was sitting at the piano with her head down rubbing her temples, practice always stressed her out when we were learning something new. I plopped down on the bench next to her and rested my hands on the keys and my feet on the pedals. When I was comfortable I started to play Nuvole Bianche, my favorite song. Beca lifted her head as my fingers glided over the keys, she relaxed a little the further I got into the song. She sat next to me and watched my hands as I played for the full six minutes of the song.

With the last notes still ringing through the air I cracked my fingers and turned to look at her, "You okay, shorty?" she sighed and rested her head on the side of my arm.

"That was really good." This was not the answer I was hoping for so I sat there in silence waiting for her to go on. "I'm fine...this is just a lot to deal with and then I've got school and I sometimes have to work at the radio station and-"

"Did you really think I was gonna make you do this by yourself?" I looked down at her skeptically, sometimes she really doesn't think at all.

"No...It's just we've all got school and work and competitions, its just a lot to fit in."

"You do realize you're talking to Amber Posen, right? Like seriously, the only person more organized than me is Aubrey, and being as organized as her takes some form of mental insanity!" I smiled down at her, "It's gonna be fine, we'll get to work on it tomorrow!"

"Whatever you say. Play me something else now!" I began Brahm's Hungarian Dance then stopped and started Clair de Lune. "Hey why'd you stop?"

"I didn't feel like playing that one," I kept playing Clair de Lune and glanced over at her when Lincoln sat down next to me.

"That's beautiful." He kissed me.

Beca pretended to be mad at the interruption, "Seriously, Lincoln? I was enjoying myself then you had to come in and interrupt! You're not even in a cappella, why are you here?" She finished by laughing.

"Jesse's outside, he wants to talk to you," he nudged me. Oh God, I hadn't talked to Jesse since my death threats. I reluctantly got up and dragged my feet towards the door. When I closed the door I could hear Lincoln and Beca trying to pluck out Mary Had a Little Lamb.

* * *

I spotted Jesse sitting on the brick wall outside the practice hall, "Hey," I mumbled as I jumped up next to him. "I think I owe-"

He didn't let me finish, "No, don't. You were right, I was being a dick, and I guess I got too comfortable with having Beca as mine. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and thank you." I looked at him like he had lost his mind, I had slammed him up against a fridge and yelled in his face, why was he apologizing?

He laughed nervously, "I guess you think I'm crazy. But, listen, I'm sorry for treating Beca the way I did and thank you for being the friend that you are for her. I'm glad she has some one besides me that will stand up for her when she needs it, especially if the problem is me."

"Oh, umm...you're welcome."

"And I promise I won't hurt her ever again."

I nodded my head, "Friends?" he asked. I hugged him close.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered.

"Well, some one had to tell me to get my shit together!" he jumped off the wall and then offered me his hand to help me land beside him.

* * *

**The songs Amber played are Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Eunaudi, Brahm's Hungarian Dance, and Debussy's Clair de Lune. They're really beautiful so I suggest listening to them! Thanks for reading! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! So MonkeyFuncky brought the idea of Amber/Beca to my attention...I hadn't really thought of pairing them together until now, but tell me what you guys want and I'll make my decision from there. I can write the story however you guys want (:**

* * *

There was a crackle and then Beca's voice sounded through the speakers, we'd turned her walk in closet into our recording booth. "Amber, play that verse again so Denise can hear it one more time." I strummed the verse of Misguided Ghosts that we were working on. Denise paused for a minute then slipped the headphones back over her ears and imitated the chords I had just played. I smiled at Beca through the glass we had set up, she was nodding her head at Denise's work.

"That's great, Denise! Next verse, Amber." I obliged, Denise repeated.

Beca and I had been working relentlessly for four weeks trying to perfect how to produce an a cappella album. We'd tried recording us performing the song in the booth like we would on stage, but beside the fact that no one wanted to squeeze into Beca's closet to record 9 more songs it sounded kind of empty.

So then Beca decided that we should all record our sections separately, this sounded better but it still wasn't perfect.

I did my research like the good Posen that I am. I found that the Tufts Beezlebubs had recorded each part individually and then manipulated the sounds to mimic instruments for their album Code Red. It had been met with mixed reviews, in my opinion it was over produced for an a cappella album. So I proposed to Beca that we use their idea minus over producing, I mean they played sounds backwards and shit to get what they wanted, and you can't do that on stage. We wanted a raw album, true to a cappella.

What we needed was to take our ten girls and make us sound like way more people to reach the sound and pitch that we wanted. Beca figured out that we needed to sound like the instruments on our own so that's how our a cappella boot camp started. We worked tirelessly to train every girl to make sounds that we'd never used before and within a week and a half we we're perfect

Now we were recording each girl so we could layer together all the pieces and get what we wanted without having to actually edit anything. In the week and half that since we had started that method we had two songs done with 8 left, we were moving a long great.

I stepped out of the booth with Denise, we were done for the day, i had recorded my vocals earlier and now Beca and I just had to put it all together. I walked behind her, she was deep in thought trying to fit all the pieces together, she slammed her head down on the table. Apparently it wasn't going well. I slipped the customized headphones I had gotten her for Christmas off around her neck. she jumped in her seat and spun around. "You wanna take a break and go get something to eat?"

"We've got work to do!" she turned back to the board and pressed some buttons.

"Come on, Becs, we've been in the closet all day," oh bad choice of words on my part. She smirked at me as I spun her around again, "Oh shut up, dumbass. I meant the literal closet."

"Don't deny it, babe, you want me," she could barely get it out without bursting out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, let's go to Chiptole."

* * *

We arrived at Chiptole 10 minutes later, Beca reluctantly. I stepped out of my Comet and had to go to the passenger side to drag her out, "You do realize that you're already here, therefore the bitching will get you nothing but an empty stomach." She stuck her bottom lip out and didn't answer me. "Now a vow of silence? Alrighty let's get moving," I probed her in the back to get her to move forward.

"Hey, welcome to chipotle! Oh, hey, Amber!" it was Chris from my Chemistry class.

"Hey, Chris! Can i get a steak burrito, white rice, and cheese only?"

"Sure thing!" he started making my burrito. "What can I get for you?" he addressed Beca.

"Umm...A chicken burrito with everything on it, a steak burrito with everything on it, and a large bag of chips," Chris' mouth opened slightly at the tiny girl's order. Even after knowing and living with Beca for like 5 and a half months i was still amazed at how much she could eat.

We sat down at a table and started eating. "The album's coming a long pretty well! You did good, Kid," Beca said with her mouth full.

"I try! We still have to finish Misguided Ghosts though. Which song do you want to start next?"

"i sort of want to do No Diggity." I laughed at the idea of her rapping. "What? I can rap...I may be a little tiny woman but I can rap! I just have to imagine I have a penis."

Choking on my burrito I cleared my throat and drank some water, " Beca, I get that we're best friends and all and I wouldn't have it any other way, but seriously there are some things we need to keep a secret...like what kind of junk you imagine yourself having while you're singing certain songs." She finished eating her first burrito then started in on her second. I watched her, even though that was way more information than I cared to receive, it made me kind of happy to have a friend who would say something like that to me.

"So that's a no on the imaginary penis joke...maybe next time," she smiled at me and pretended to take a note on her napkin. "Do you like the semi finals set?"

"YES! It's great there's no way we're not gonna win," in the past few weeks with the help of Aubrey and Chloe it had really come together.

My phone vibrated it was another text from Lincoln, we hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together lately because I'd been so busy.

_Lincoln: Hey do you want to go see a movie tonight?_

_Me: I can't. I'm sorry ): we're trying to finish up another song_

_Lincoln: we being you and beca..._

_Me: Well...yes. we are producing the album together._

_Lincoln: I get it._

_Me: what is there to get? whats wrong?_

I looked up from my phone, Beca was staring at me with her burrito half way to her mouth, "Are you alright? Did you even hear what I was saying?"

"No...sorry. It's Linocln, he just wanted to see a movie, i said I was busy with you." she nodded her head and crammed more food in her mouth.

"You know this is good, but I feel like I'm cheating on taco bell."

"Well you don't have to hide your shame in the parking lot-" my phone rang, it was Lincoln. "It's Lincoln, I better take it." I got up from my seat to go sit in my car. "Hey, babe." I looked through the window shield at Beca who was still eating happily.

"Amber." Jesus, every time some one says my name like that nothing good happens.

"Yeah," I whimpered in the phone.

"We need to talk."

"Well, it's a good thing you called...haha" I laughed nervously.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I've barely seen you in a month...You're always with Beca or the Bellas or your sister and Chloe."

"I know. It's just that we've-'

"Been busy, I know. But, I'm your boyfriend, and I should be able to spend time with you too right?"

"Mhm. And I promise we will, but this is really important right now."

"We'll talk when we you're done for the night," he hung up on me. Shit. Fuck. Damn. What did I do? I let my head fall on the steering wheel with my hands at the top. I sighed and just sat there for awhile until the passenger door opened.

"I kind of guessed you weren't coming back in. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. Let's get back to work." I drove back home trying to think about anything but Lincoln.

"Did you guys break up?"

"Why would you jump to that conclusion? No...Well, not yet."

* * *

"whwioeoihcewoiu" I looked up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, beca was talking but nothing was making sense. I pulled the headphones off my ears.

"What'd you say?"

"We're done with the song...Do you want to listen?"

"Mhm." I answered sleepily. She put the headphones back on my head and started the song. It was great, I bobbed my head a long with the music. We'd finally done it, it sounded like instruments but it also sounded like voices. "Wow, Becs."

"It's great right? I can't wait for everyone else to hear it!" she began to shut everything down for the night. I watched her, trying to regain consciousness to prepare for my talk with Lincoln. "So my dad called, he needs to take Sheila to the airport and I need to go babysit Collin for a couple hours. You want to come with me?" as appealing as watching Beca's baby half-brother with her was i had to talk to Lincoln.

"I can't I've got to talk with Lincoln."

"Oh, right, good luck with that, text me when you guys are done. I'll probably be home at like 2." She kissed me on the forehead and walked out the front door.

_Me: we're done._

A minute later Lincoln walked through the door, my muscles tensed up with nerves.

* * *

**Alright, I need your feed back so I can start writing the next chapter! This all depends on you guys now so get commenting! (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so I made my decision, this isn't really going how I thought it would for certain people, but I hope you like the way it ends up. Just because one thing happens in this chapter doesn't mean it's set in stone so don't give up on the story if you don't like what happens! Also, I think there's a murderer in my downstairs so if there's a sudden lack of updating you know why.**

* * *

Lincoln looked like I felt. Exhausted. Upset. Hurt. Confused.

My stomach twisted at the sight, man, we hadn't even started talking yet and I already felt like crying.

"Is Beca here?" he looked around the apartment searching for the brunette. I shook my head. "Good."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad? Why shouldn't I be? You spend every waking moment working on shit for the Bellas or hanging out with Beca or Stacie or Fat fucking Amy! I haven't spent time with you in almost a month and it's killing me! It's killing me, Amber. I miss the girl that was trying to carry huge boxes all by herself, and the girl that could barely talk to me the first time I met her. I haven't seen her in a long time. Where is she, Amber?"

My breath was caught in my throat, "I...Don't know," I managed to say.

"Do you not understand what this does to me? It's shit! I had the best thing and I was happy, and then it got ripped away from me and I didn't know why. But you're the one that ripped it away from me! You were the best thing in my life, I couldn't wait to get home just so I could be near you, but now we still live right across the hall from each other but you feel like...miles away! Why?" He hadn't moved from the doorway and I was still planted to my spot in the middle of the living room.

"I don't know," I looked down at the floor to avoid looking at him. He quickly closed the gap between us and took hold of my arms.

"Don't say that. You know damn well why. Don't give me that bullshit okay, I deserve more than that." he made me look up at him, into those gray eyes I loved so much but right then I could barely make myself glance at them.

"I know you do! Okay, I don't know what's happening with us-"

"Amber, this isn't about me, it's about you. And you know that."

"I'm sorry! I've just been-"

"Stop it. Stop saying that! I know you're busy, but this is a fucking a cappella group. Get that through your head, you're not curing cancer or making some drastic change to the world, you're singing without any damn instruments!"

"It's true, Lincoln! I'm not lying to you! I'm working on something and if I wasn't doing it I would be with you!" I was pretty sure I wasn't getting my point across. I felt defeat, I felt him slipping away from me, I felt my heart break for the first time.

"I can't...I can't deal with this anymore," he let go of my arms and they fell limp at my sides. "There are 9 other girls that I am positive don't do half as much work as you do. Either you get them to start working or I'm gone." My stomach was churning.

"No, please, Lincoln, please," what was wrong with me, I'm pretty sure anyone else would have picked him right away.

"What? Why is this so hard for you? It's a CD or me."

"Because, I've spent all year trying to get this together and it's finally happening and I'm proud of it! I don't want to have to pick between you and something else that makes me happy."

"What makes you happy makes me feel like shit."

He was right, I'd never stopped to think about how this was effecting him. "I just thought that you'd want me to be happy working on it."

"I did! More than anything I wanted you to be happy! And for the first two weeks it was okay, I thought you know she'll get organized and then things will go back to normal. But that hasn't happened yet!"

"Beca and I are trying!"

"Don't even get me started on Beca." He spat her name out like it was poison in his mouth.

"What's Beca got too do with anything?"

"You tell me. She's the one you're always with!"

"Because she's my best friend!"

"Really? Is that all she is?" It didn't occur to me what he was trying to get at.

"What?" and then it hit me, "Holy shit." I stumbled backwards from him. "You think I like Beca? Beca?" I was confused and being tired didn't help.

"I don't hear you denying it."

"No! I don't like Beca! I mean I love Beca but as my best friend, that's all she is to me, I promise you."

"I wish I could believe you..." he started to walk towards the door.

"Don't go. Don't go. Please," my eyes were filling with tears and blurring my vision. "Stop!" my voice cracked as the first tears spilled over my eyelids. "Lincoln, I don't like her. I love you. I love you." I reached out for his arm and pulled him back. "I love you." I kissed him, it was wet, he was crying too, but as much as I kissed him, he just wasn't kissing me back. Finally he pushed me off and held me at arms length looking at me with his gray eyes that were rimmed with red.

"Stop, please."

"I don't want to stop."

"You've got to," he whispered. "You can't...You can't kiss me and expect everything to go back to how it was."

"It won't I know. I can't think of my life without you...I don't want to even consider it." he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that he placed on the counter.

"I need a break...I need you to think about this," his usual smiling face was grave and tear stained as he made his way to the door. My body wasn't working I just stood there and watched him take my key to his apartment off it's hook and then walk out the door. My chest felt like it was ripping. I looked at the counter where he had put something down. I picked up the extra key I had made for him as my chest ripped open completely.

I'd never been in love before this. I think I'm sort of thankful for that. This feeling of losing everything in my life made me realize exactly what Lincoln was to me. He was home. He was that seam that kept my chest from bursting open. He was the boy that carried my boxes for me and cheered me on at stupid a cappella things. But what was I to him?

I ran across the hall with tears pouring down my face, remembering what I was for him, remembering how he said I could come for a cup of sugar. I pounded on his door, he probably wasn't home, he was smart enough not to stay there that night. I didn't care I stood there and knocked and knocked and knocked. He never came. I slid down the door and sat on his doormat bawling. Being in love sucks.

* * *

It was 2:30. I was still awake with my back to the door. _Come on, Amber, get up. Stop moping around. Get up._ As much as I tried to urge myself to rise I just couldn't do it. I knocked the back of my head against the door. I had long since stopped crying, all that remained were the tacks of salt on my face where the tears had once been. I licked my chapped lips. _Get up so you can go get some chapstick._ "No." I said out loud.

"No, what?" Beca had finally gotten home and she was looking at me like I was certifiably insane. I didn't answer her, I just stared at our door. "You're gonna have to talk to me...You can't stay out here all night."

"Why? I've been here for like 2 hours already."

"Get up, you're being ridiculous and you look like shit," she unlocked our door and then came back to lift me up. I slumped against her and she struggled to drag me in. "Start using your legs or I'm leaving you out here." I started to walk. She brought me into my room and dumped me on my bed before moving around and putting my copy of Hairspray into the DVD player.

As the disc loaded she kept texting someone with a huge smile on her face. "Is that Jesse?"

Her attention was snapped back to me, "Umm, yes," I wasn't convinced but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Why Hairspray? I didn't think you liked it."

"It's your favorite, and the girl that plays Amber looks like Chloe," she smiled brightly again and came to lay with me. "Talk now."

I told her what happened.

"Wait he broke up with you because he thinks that we're sleeping together?"

'Yes" i sighed, it seemed like after 2 straight hours of crying I didn't have any water left in my eyes.

"That's ridiculous, did you tell him-"

"Yes, I told him."

"And he still left?"

"Obviously, Beca, do you see him fucking standing here?"

"Chloe and Aubrey say they're coming over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great," I continued to watch the movie, it didn't make me feel that much better, which really is a testament for how upset I was. Hairspray was my go to cheer up movie. The more I watched the more Amber von Tussle started to look like a blonde Chloe. Beca went back to texting with that big smile on her face. "What are you and Jesse talking about?"

"Nothing," She answered me quickly again. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

I woke up suddenly to the Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs. A light was flashing in my face and Beca was fast asleep snoring quietly.

I grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen to clear the alerts. That's when the name on the screen caught my eye. I stared at it, over and over and over as it was repeated on all the missed alerts. 17 missed texts.

I went through the rest of Beca's texts, according to her history she hadn't texted Jesse since sometime last week. I went back to yesterday's history, the same name was repeated over and over with a few other people's names interspersed. Why did Beca lie to me about texting Jesse. I was too tired to actually read all the texts so I just locked her phone and threw it in her general direction.

As I went back to sleep I could only think about why Beca had been spending every moment she was awake talking to Chloe.

* * *

**Well...I hoped you liked it. And if you didn't I'm sorry. Right now I have a pretty clear idea of how I want the story to end so just stick it out with me because I'm a fan of happy endings.**

** I'm pretty sure my murderer was actually my rabbit but that's still questionable. So if there are no more updates after this then you can make up whatever ending you want in your head (;**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have no clue why I am still up writing because it's 5 in the morning and I have yet to go to sleep. But forreal my rabbit's name is Karma and she's a little bit of a bitch. But anyway!**

**Oh shit, here comes another twist. Hold on to your diapies babies. xx**

* * *

"HONEY, HONEY HOW HE THRILLS ME U HUH HONEY, HONEY. HONEY, HONEY NEARLY KILLS-" I felt something jump over me on my bed and I heard it land a few feet away. Feet were pounding on the floor and the door was thrown open with a crash.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SAID YOU WE'RE GONNA GET HERE IN THE MORNING NOT AT THE FUCKING CRACK OF DAWN!" ah, Beca, always a morning person. She slammed the door and stomped back over to my bed where she curled up with me.

Oh right, I don't have a boyfriend anymore because I'm a fuck up and maybe Beca is cheating on Jesse with Chloe...When the hell did my life turn into some stupid assed soap opera? I rolled over to look at Beca, she was trying to get back to sleep, she had her eyes shut tightly. She had her phone under her face, if only I could get it out so i could read those messages.

_Stop, you're her best friend if she wants Chloe to be her lesbian mistress God damn it she can have her. Ah, but what about Jesse? Well if Beca is cheating on Jesse with Chloe that gets me out of a little bit of trouble with Lincoln, right? No. I can't go parading around the fact that two said straight people are fucking and another straight person is getting cheated on. Why am I talking like this? Maybe I should get up...I'm hungry._

I flipped out of bed and landed on my feet_, aw yeah, agility. What is wrong with me this morning?_ I crept towards the door trying not to disturb Beca, she had successfully managed to fall asleep again. I opened the door and looked in the living room seeing my sister and Chloe dancing around to Dancing Queen. "Heller."

Aubrey stopped mid-disco to come grab me and sit with me on the couch. "Squirt, I am so sorry," she pulled me up on to her lap and i snuggled in close to her. Chloe kept dancing but took her time during some weird running man thing that she was doing to say that she would beat Lincoln's ass if she needed to. It was kind of nice to get the sympathy that Beca wasn't an expert at handing out.

She asked me to recount everything that had happened, and reluctantly I told the story of my heart getting ripped out of my chest and getting run over by a truck. "Aw, babe, it was kind of your fault,"...not the words I was expecting, even if they were true. I was still going to argue my position if I could though, damn lawyer blood.

"Look, I had a job to do and he knew that, i tried to balance but it was hard."

"Did you try that hard?" Chloe asked in the midst of doing the sprinkler. Even though I love her I was on edge about the whole Beca/Jesse/Chloe triangle that was forming in front of me.

"Yes I tried!"

"What'd you do?" Aubrey asked as she stroked my hair trying to keep me calm.

"Well...um we went out to lunch...I think and oh, we watched a movie here! Although that might have been before we started recording the album," I crinkled my eyes in concentration. "Damn, can't you two be on my side this time?"

"We are on your side! Look if you realize that you were wrong then maybe you two can get back together...I see how you look at him, Amber. I know I've never looked at anyone like that and I know you haven't either until him. That's special what you two had."

"HAD. Had is the operative word there, Bree." I sighed and leaned back into her. Chloe had finally exhausted herself and landed on the couch next to me and Aubrey.

She put a sweaty hand on my arm, "That doesn't go away after just one fight, Scars."

"Well, it might after a fucking month of me being the worst girlfriend ever!"

She shook her head sending her fiery hair flying in all directions, "No, I don't think so if you really love each other."

"I thank you both for trying to write a romance novel from my life," I leaned off Aubrey's lap to face plant on the cushion next to me. "Fuckmylife," I yelled into the pillows. A timer dinged off in the distance causing Aubrey to jump up.

"I made your favorite; coffee cake and sausage links!"

"Oh good, my life finally has meaning again, thanks, oh dear sister," she slumped her shoulders and went to the kitchen to pull it out of the oven. I kept my face in the cushions thinking about all the times that Lincoln had sat there with me. I sighed and felt the tears coming on again.

Chloe seeing my shoulders start to jerk rubbed my back and started to sing No Woman, No cry. "Is this an appropriate moment, Chloe?" i choked through the rising sobs.

"Well...you are a woman...who is crying...and I don't want you to cry...so yes. I'd say it was perfect."

"HA FUCKING HA."

"Do you guys not know how to shut up?" Beca walked out of my room with her hair looking like Albert Einstein's. "Oh...she's crying again."

"Yeah, Beca, some people aren't lucky enough to break up with their boyfriend for a couple of hours and then have really hot make-up sex!" I looked at her through swollen eyes.

"Oh right...Sorry, Amber," She glanced over at Chloe quickly then took a seat on the floor near my head.

I could feel the sexual tension between the two of them, it was uncomfortable. Although it very well could have been the awkwardness of what had just been said.

Luckily Aubrey yelled for us to come eat a few seconds later. She was a good chef, and a dancer, and a singer, and a lawyer and a person, and a- ok I'm going to stop because the list can go on and on, but trust me she's pretty much good at everything.

I sat down next to Chloe opposite my sister. Chloe and Beca were texting the entire meal, it was really obvious they were texting each other too. _God, how horny are they?_

I finally snapped when they stared meaningfully into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second. "Are you two fucking kidding me?" this caused every one at the table to jump. "Seriously, Beca, I thought you loved Jesse. Do you know how easy it s to lose what you have? I can't believe you would do this to him!" she looked highly confused.

"And you!" i rounded on Chloe. "I thought Jesse was your friend too! I'm ashamed of you both."

"Yeah stop right there, what in the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Chloe are fucking behind Jesse's back!" Chloe spit her milk everywhere, Aubrey dropped her fork, quickly picked it back up, and shoveled food into her mouth, and Beca looked close to flipping the table. _We'll I would be mad too if someone found out my secret...not that I have one._

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "CAN I NOT GO ONE FUCKING DAY WITH OUT SOMEONE THINKING I'M A LESBIAN, OR BI, OR THAT I'M CHEATING OR THAT I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING DICK?" This time milk shot out of Chloe's nose as she tried to refrain from laughing, Aubrey had screwed up her face to refrain from laughing. Unfortunately for me I laughed.

"Is that last one really a problem, Beca?" She glared daggers at me, "You know what, never mind don't answer that, i know you don't have one."

"For you information, Amber, I've been talking to Chloe all the time because we've been planning Jesse's surprise party. He's been out of town which is why he hasn't been here. I didn't tell you because you sometimes have a big ass mouth and I didn't want it to be ruined!" She stood up and stalked off to her room.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," Chloe was cleaning her face of all the milk that had been coming out of it. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Whoops," I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry to the Beca and chloe fans, but couldn't do it for this story, maybe another one. I hope you enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27- Beca

**Here's some Beca and Jesse stuff**

* * *

I stood at the giant window watching the planes take off and land, impatiently waiting for flight 67. The sun was setting and I was starting to get nervous that I wouldn't make it home in time. I checked my phone 5:45, I needed to get back by 6:30. I bit my lip and watched another plane slowly lower down to the tarmac with the orange sky glowing behind it.

"Flight 67 has arrived," a lady spoke smoothly over the intercom. I jumped up from my seat and ran over to the window to see the plane coming to a slow stop. My palms were sweaty, I rubbed them on my jeans and tried to calm myself down so I was acting normal. _Alright breathe, act normal, don't give anything away._

Pushing my way past the crowds of people I made my way to the arrival gate and waited one more time. _Ugh, this is taking forever. _Then I saw him with his bag over his shoulder, he was searching for me in the crowd. When he caught my eye he grinned broadly and hurriedly pushed his way past the other passengers.

He lifted me up and spun me around because he knew it would bother me, "J-" he crashed our lips together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could spend the rest of my life like this, kissing Jesse, just me and him together..._oh wait, maybe not exactly like this because we're in the middle of Hartsfield-Jackson._

He pulled away from me and his eyes darted all over my face taking in every feature. "I missed you, Beca Mitchell," I kissed him again, forgetting all the strangers around us.

"Mmm," _stay focused, Mitchell! _"Oh right! Come on let's go get your bags and then go home," I winked at him as I pulled him along behind me. We quickly found his bags and carried them out of the airport to Amber's car, she had let me borrow it as I still didn't have one. I checked my phone again, 5:57. _Shit we need to hurry. Aubrey will kill me if we're late._

I was just about to tell him we needed to go when he was kissing me and knocking me over into the back of the car, "So you never said if you missed me too." He began to kiss down my neck sending shivers down my spine. _Hell yes I missed you. _My back arched as his hands roamed around my body. _Damn you, Jesse Swanson. Great, now Amber's gonna kill me because I'm about to have sex in the back of her car._

I reluctantly pushed him off me, "Of course I did! But, we have to go," I pecked him on the lips one more time and then sat up trying to compose myself for the drive back.

* * *

"So how was the wedding?" I looked over at him in the semi-darkness. He smiled at me and placed his hand on my thigh. _Shit, shit, shit probably would have been better to have sex because I can't concentrate on not killing us right now. _I tightened my grip on the wheel and took a deep breath.

"Oh, you know, way too long in my opinion. Greece would have been better if you had been there with me though."

"I know! I hate that I missed your birthday."

"You can make up for it tonight," oh God, he slid his hand further up my thigh, I couldn't get home fast enough.

I laughed nervously and was saved a reply when my phone range it was Aubrey, "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you guys?" Nothing like a proper greeting right?

"Hey**, Mom,** I just picked Jesse up from the airport we're on the way home right now."

"What? Nevermind, how far away are you?"

"Oh, mom, you know Atlanta traffic sometimes it takes like fifteen minutes to get home." Jesse was looking at me funny.

"Make it ten, Beca. This thing isn't starting late."

"Alrighty mom, I love you too."

"Don't be late," she hung up.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot 8 minutes later, I was highly impressed with my driving skills. We made it up to my door, which he promptly pressed me against and resumed kissing me. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you,"I winked and pulled him into the apartment.

"SURPRISE!" all of our friends yelled as I opened the door and flipped on the lights.

Jesse grabbed me in a big hug "Becs, I can't believe you did this for me! You're amazing! I love you." he kissed me again.

"Well, you know, when Chloe's one of your best friends you have to have good parties!" we were interrupted by Aubrey and Chloe coming over too hug Jesse.

"I'm impressed you made it with 30 seconds to spare, Beca," She was unbelievable.

"You seriously counted down the seconds?"

"When you are running on a schedu-"

"You must be Beca's mom! Nice to meet you!" Jesse joked as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Ha. Ha."

Chloe jumped up and down in excitement,"Do you like the party? Do you? Do you? Beca and I have been planning it for weeks now!"

"Yeah it's excellent! Thank you guys so much!" After a few minutes he spotted Amber in the corner clutching a glass of milk, apparently she has some weird milk addiction. "Um...what's wrong with Amber? And why is she drinking a glass of milk at a party?"

"Oh right you don't know yet! She and Lincoln broke up...and she's only drinking a glass of milk because walking around with a quarter gallon of it is socially unacceptable or some shit."

"What? Why'd they break up?"

"It's a long story, you can talk to her tomorrow." She started to wander over towards us.

"Hey, Jess, happy birthday," she mumbled and gave him a tight hug, "Great party right?" she sort of looked like she'd much rather be in bed watching the Notebook. Without waiting for an answer she went on, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Lilly. I'm glad you're home." She slogged over to stand next to Lilly in the corner.

"Damn, was it that bad? I've never seen her like this," Aubrey, Chloe and Beca looked sadly over at her.

"Yeah, it's that bad."

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhm."

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yes, baby," Jesse kissed my jaw line and dragged his hands down my waist so they rested on my hips.

"Good, I was so nervous I-"

"Beca, I really had a good time okay. But this is the first time we've had sex in like two weeks so shut up and just lay here with me," his eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. He pulled me up on his chest and relaxed back into the pillows.

I laid there listening to his heart beat for a couple minutes drumming my fingers on his collar bone. After awhile I decided I had been quiet long enough, "So I was thinking that since the semis are in two weeks the Bellas need to take a long weekend and go skiing."

"Just Bellas?"

"Yeah, you know, Amber's all...plunged into a pit of despair so maybe this will help before we have to compete."

"Babe, do you even know how to ski?"

"No fucking clue how."


	28. Chapter 28

"WAKE UP, SUNSHINE! IT'S TIME TO GO, OR WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT!" I ran into Beca's room and jumped up on her bed. All the Bellas were going skiing for the long weekend to, in Beca's words, "Bond." In my opinion if we hadn't bonded by now we never would, but whatever it was an excuse to get away.

And I needed to get away. Bad.

It was going to be good to be some place where I didn't have to worry about running into Lincoln anywhere, not that I had at home yet, but it was the possibility that bothered me. So Aubrey had talked to dad and he offered to let us stay at our house in Zermatt, Switzerland. This is personally my favorite place in the world, so to say I was excited was an understatement.

For once Beca actually got up when she needed too. She ripped back her sheets and she already had her clothes and shoes on, "Why did you sleep like that?"

"I thought it would save time," her voice was hoarse with sleep. "Did I finish packing?"

"I finished for you last night. Come on everyone's almost here," I walked back out into the living room where Sam, Aubrey, Stacie, Lilly and Jessica were sitting, all half asleep, except for Bree. "Where's everyone else?"

Aubrey stood up and stretched her legs, "Fat Amy called and said she was on her way with Denise, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, and some donuts. And Choe's in the bathroom." Beca wandered out with her hair in a bun and fell over sideways into a chair.

"Why are we leaving so early?" it was only three o'clock.

"Because we have a long flight and I'd rather have more time in Switzerland. Besides you can sleep on the plane." I leaned up against the counter and thought about what we would do first when we landed. "Oh, Bree, we have to go to that bakery that mom used to take us to all the time!"

"Oh my God yes! That place is so good! This is so exciting I can't wait!"

Chloe joined us a few minutes later carrying a small bag that she threw on the mountain of suitcases that were waiting to be loaded onto the bus. She had her hair pulled up and her favorite pair of PINK sweat pants on with a Bella's hoodie. "I haven't been there since I was 15. I'm still a little mad my mom thought I should spend more time with my family on breaks instead of with you guys," She pouted as she remembered her mom's restriction on her vacationing with us.

"How," big yawn," are you all so ta...talkative in the morning?" Sam questioned with her eyes closed.

"You guys don't understand how amazing this place is, if you did you would be talking too!" I told her.

Twenty minutes later we had loaded all of our suitcases on to the bus that Fat Amy was driving and were enjoying the donuts she had supplied. "Oh crap, I forgot to lock my door, I'll be right back," I sprinted across the parking lot and pummeled the button to call the elevator. It finally came and I stepped in, as the doors started to close a pair of hands shot in between them and pried them back open.

Who should step into the elevator except for Lincoln Bennet. Of course, because that's the type of luck I have. "Sorry, I just didn't want to wa-" he looked up at me. "0h," he made to back out of the elevator but the doors were already shutting. Well shit on a stick he was still as handsome as ever, I had kind of been hoping he'd been involved in some non-life threatening accident.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "So...How've you been?" he asked me. My eyes were stinging as I tried to hold back the tears I knew were going to come.

_Terrible. Awful. I've never been in so much pain in my life. _"Fine," I lied through my teeth, "we're just going to Switzerland for the long weekend." I didn't want to ask him how he was.

"We?"

"The Bellas and Aubrey and Chloe."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you guys almost done with the album?" this was the longest ride ever. We'd had to stop at the first floor to pick someone up.

"We have 6 songs left to record, it's easier than we thought it was going to be. Beca and I will probably change stuff up when the rest of the Bellas hear what's done so far though." The doors opened on the second floor and two more people stepped in, seriously it was 3:20 in the morning why was it so busy?

Finally we got to our floor and Lincoln stepped aside to let me through first. I tried my best to ignore him and shoved my key in the lock then tested the handle. After I was sure it was locked up tight I turned around, he was standing there fumbling with his keys. I started to walk away, "Amber?" I spun around with my eyebrows raised, "Um...Be careful in Switzerland," I nodded my head and quickly took my exit.

* * *

I sat in the back row of the bus with my headphones in as we made the trip to the airport. All the other girls had slowly started to wake up and were talking occasionally to each other. Beca was sitting next to Chloe who was talking animatedly with Bree and Fat Amy. Stacie was doing her nails, Jessica was talking to Sam and Lilly and Denise was sitting next to Cynthia Rose. I hadn't said anything when I got back, I just made my way to the back of the bus and no one bothered me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and stuck my head in between them. I sat like that for awhile before I realized some one else was with me, turning my head to the right I saw a concerned Cynthia Rose. I yanked my headphones out, and tried to smile at her but it looked more like a grimace. "You gonna start talking?" I put my head back between my knees and sighed. "I saw Lincoln walk in after you. You know it's okay to cry."

"Is it at this point? Because it's starting to feel pathetic to me."

"Listen if anyone deserves to cry its you. You've got a ton on your plate and you do all of it perfectly. I personally don't know anyone with straight A's who is producing an album and who gets all of us to actually work at practice! So you know what cry, no one here is gonna care," She smiled and put her arm around me.

"Nothing happened. We stood in the elevator and he asked me how I was and how the album was and then he told me to be careful."

"Well then he still cares!"

"Don't say that..."

"Why?"

"Because its not fair! It's not fair that I have to worry about seeing him everytime I want to leave my house or go back home, or that I still love him so much it hurts, or that I have to see things that remind me of him...or that he left me because I was trying to do something that I loved!" _Oh great, now I'm crying again. Damn tear ducts._ "If he still cared, we wouldn't be having this problem."

* * *

"Ma'am, please take off your shoes," I hate TSA. I slipped out of my Toms and put them on the conveyor belt. I hadn't bothered to put any jewelry on just to make my life easier, Beca meanwhile was grumpily taking off every 'ear monstrosity' and chunky metal jewelry she had on...Which was quite a lot.

"How much you want to bet Lilly sets off the metal detector?" Fat Amy threw her shoes next to mine.

"Five bucks she doesn't" we shook hands. Lilly made her way through the metal detector without any problem, Amy shoved five dollars in my hand and then stalked off.

We boarded the plane a few minutes later. I was sitting in between Beca who was working on layering together another song for the album and Sam who had already fallen back asleep. I took a deep breath, I'm not a good flier which is weird because my family has traveled all over the world. Aubrey turned around in her seat in the row in front of us, "Here," she handed me two pills and a water.

"Ohh someone give her a scotch to take it with, I want this to be like Bridesmaids," Fat Amy said excitedly from next to Aubrey. Bridesmaids was her favorite movie she was convinced she could be Brynn's twin.

"Amy were not ordering scotch just so Amber can see a colonial woman churning butter on the wing," Aubrey looked at Amy like she was insane.

"It could be entertaining though," Chloe popped up next to Aubrey.

"God, no, just stop."

"You know what the best part of this vacation is?" Amy looked excited.

"Hmm?"

"It's for freeeee," she smiled at her Bridesmaids quote.

I popped the pills in my mouth, pulled on my headphones and closed my eyes to get ready for the 10 hour flight.

* * *

"It. Is. Freezing." Becca stuttered as her teeth clinked together. She jumped down on the snow covered train platform and almost fell, luckily Ashley caught her. "Thanks." I was taking this as foreshadowing for her skiing skills.

"Well, Beca, we are in...Switzerland," I rubbed my hands up and down on my arms trying to keep warm myself. I watched the taxi drivers load our luggage into the trunks of the cars in the semi-darkness. We had to take a three hour train ride from the airport in Zurich to Zermatt and the taxis would take us to our vacation house.

"This place is so pretty-" SMACK, a snowball collided with the side of Stacie's head, "AMY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GET OVER HERE!" She ran over to Amy and scooped up some snow, while the Australian tried to get away.

"Vertical run, Amy!" Aubrey encouraged laughing at the girls, "This is gonna be fun right?" She slung her arm around me.

"Yeah," I burst out laughing as Stacie caught Amy by the arm and shoved a handful of snow down her shirt.

"MOTHER FUCK THAT'S COLD!" Stacie looked pleased with herself.

"Alright, ladies, we're ready to go," a cab driver told us.

"Yay! I'm freezind- ahh!" Beca who was trying to get to a taxi as fast as she could slipped on the ice. Her feet flew up in the air and she landed hard on her butt. She groaned and just laid there.

I rushed over to help her up, wiping away my tears of laughter I looked down at her, "That was graceful, I give it a ten," she was just staring up at the sky, looking dead. I pulled at one of her arms to encourage her to get up.

"Why did I decide skiing was a good idea?" she let me pull her up and guide her into the cab. "GOD MY ASS HURTS!" I got in after her and then was followed by Sam. The taxi driver looked at Beca through the rear view mirror as he tried to hide his laugh.

"Because you're the only one out of all of us that is completely inept at life and it's going to be fun!" Sam snorted at my remark.

"Do I have to go skiing?"

"YES!" we both said at the same time. She gave up and wedged herself into the corner so she could look out the window at the tiny snow covered town.

"So how many rooms did you say there are?" Sam asked.

"Ugh," I tore myself away from the window, "Six. Mine, Aubrey's, our parents', and three guest rooms. But we've got a big living room if someone doesn't want to share."

"Oh, I think I'm staying with Stacie."

"Make sure she doesn't molest you in the middle of the night," Beca said flatly from her corner. "She told me you were on the top of her list." after catching the look on Sam's face she quickly added, "It was a joke, Sammy!"

"Oh. Good. Amber, how'd you guys get a huge house? All of these are pretty small."

"Dad bought the land for two of them and we built our house from there, it looks like all the rest of them though. Oh, we're here!" Sam jumped out of the cab and ran up the front steps.

The rest of the taxis pulled up behind us and the Bellas poured out, "Holy shit this is beautiful! Is that the-"

"Matterhorn? yep!" I answered Fat Amy as she stared up at the Mountain looming in the distance with the moon behind it. I walked up the steps and pulled out my key. I heard a body hit the ground.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Beca was sprawled out on the ground again.


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh my gosh this is awesome," we all turned to look at Lilly, we'd actually heard her speak over everyone else for once. They were crowded in the foyer and everyone was craning their necks to get a look around. Aubrey, Chloe, and I just walked in and started flipping on lights, we'd seen it plenty of times before.

"Damn, what did you guys say your parents did again?" Cynthia Rose was standing in the living room looking at the back wall which was entirely glass and led out to the balcony where you could see the Matterhorn clearly.

"Mom is a pharmacist and Dad's a lawyer and an investor. But we've got a lot of dead, rich relatives too," Aubrey yelled as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Chloe dragging her suitcases up the steps followed her.

"Can you guys maybe adopt me?" Jessica asked as she lounged on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I laughed at all my friends looking around the house in awe. I was searching through the pantry in the fully stocked kitchen when Beca walked in wobbling. "What's wrong with you?" she winced as she sat down at the bar. I found what I was looking for and stood up in triumph as I stacked boxes of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and bags of marshmallows in my arms.

"I think I broke my ass..." she gingerly leaned forward so she could apply pressure to the injured area. She closed her eyes in pain.

"Umm..." I walked over to the counter and deposited my load and began looking through the cabinets again. "I guess we could strap an ice pack to it...or you could go sit in the snow! I don't think they do casts for broken asses," I threw her some Advil. "But come on we're gonna make smores!"

We walked back towards the living room where everyone had deposited their luggage. Aubrey appeared at the balcony over the living room on the second floor, "Hey you guys need to pick your rooms, there's one more up here and three downstairs. Ooo, are we making smores?" she asked as she spotted me.

"If that's okay with you guys?" I looked around the group, it was a unanimous yes. "Okay, everyone pick out their rooms then we'll meet back here!" I dropped the smores stuff again and grabbed my bags and trekked upstairs with Beca, Sam, and Stacie. I turned into the third door down the hall and dropped my bags just out of the way. I stuck my head back out the door after Beca walked in, "Sammy, your bedrooms the last door, it's got its own bathroom."

Stacie sprinted down the hall after receiving this news and slung open the door with a cry of delight, "YESSS! And we're not sharing with you bitches!" She did a victory dance at their choice in room. I rolled my eyes at her and started to unpack.

Beca was laying face down on my king bed massaging her butt, "That's really unsightly, Beca," she uttered something that I couldn't understand with her face shoved in the duvet, so I ignored her and continued to refold my clothes and put them in empty drawers and hang them in the closet. "Are you gonna start unpacking or do i have to do it for you? Because you know I can't deal with bags on the floor."

"Can you do it for me?" she rolled over and looked at me with her bottom lip stuck out.

"You're really milking this ass thing," I grabbed her bags and started unpacking anyway. She got up and looked around my room, she pulled up the blinds that covered my windows and I heard a sharp intake of breath as she took in my view.

"Impressive," the windows looked out right over the tree line. "So how are we making smores?"

"With fire," I finished putting her clothes away and then put both of our suitcases in the closet. I left it at that and started out the door to go back downstairs when I was almost kicked in the head by a cartwheeling Chloe.

She landed then spun around, "Whoops! Didn't see you there, Amber!" It was 11:45 and we'd been traveling for 13 and a half hours yet she was still as perky as she usually was. "COME ON SMORES TIIIIIIIIME!" she slid down the banister and landed smoothly. "SERIOUSLY, BREE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN OUR ROOM GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" she barely finished what she was saying before she was doing back flips in the living room.

Beca was sticking her head in all the doors looking around the upstairs. She got to the door across the hall from my room then pulled her head out with her eyebrows raised ,"Music room?"

I joined her, "Yep, dad wanted us to practice all the time...even if we were vacationing in Switzerland."

"Jeez, you can play all these?" I nodded my head. "So that's guitar, drums, piano, violin, cello...dude, it seems like your childhood sucked ass. Was your dad trying to start a one man band or something?"

I laughed at her, "Noo, it would have to be a two person band, I'd need Aubrey she's the only one who can play the clarinet...she only plays that and piano."

"Aubrey would play clarinet."

"I can hear you two you know that right?" she yelled down the hall.

"I bet you look like Squidward when you play clarinet, Aubrey!" Beca bit her lip to stop from laughing as she answered her, "More than you usually do anyway!"

"Shut up, Beca, or I'm locking you outside!"

We walked downstairs to join the other Bellas and get ready to make smores. Chloe and Stacie were having a hand stand competition, Jessica and Ashley were discussing the small library in the house, Lilly was flipping through TV channels, and everyone else was looking out the windows. "Aah, you do know it;s freezing outside right? I like smores just as much as the next girl but I'm not freezing my ass off for them." Fat Amy crossed her arms.

"Wait for it," I went out on the balcony which had been freshly shoveled for our arrival and flipped three switches on the wall, "The balcony is heated and we have heat lamps." I bustled around to get the fire going in the fire pit. I heard Amy mumble something about rich people with too much money. "i can turn them off if you want?"

"No no don't do that!"

* * *

Half an hour later and we were all gathered around the fire happily roasting marshmallows and talking about our plans for the next 5 days. "So is the shopping here good?" Denise questioned.

"Yep! They village is so cute, we can go on Saturday if you want," Chloe got excited (even more than she already was if that's possible) at the mention of shopping.

"I'm going skiing and snow boarding tomorrow," I announced to the group, Sam and Aubrey agreed to start their morning out with me on the slopes.

Sam was laying down on the balcony eating the four marshmallows she had previously roasted. "I feel sick..."

"Then stop eating," Jessica suggested as she shoved her own smore into her mouth.

"I can't they're so delicious," she crammed the rest in her mouth then let out a happy sigh. She looked up at the sky from her position, "wemshoulfhjhftslibeher," no one had any clue what she said so she took a big gulp and repeated, "We should just live here."

"NO."

"Beca, shut up!" everyone yelled at her, which caused us all to laugh.

"Fine! Someone sing something, I'm getting bored." Chloe got up and ran back into the house.

"You're a tiny, evil, depressing person," I joked at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And I love you too."

Chloe reappeared carrying my guitar which she tossed to me, "You go first!"

"Ugh..what do you want me to sing?"

"Sing what you're feeling."

I strummed the guitar and started singing "Beca has marshmallows in her hair and she doesn't knoooooow." I stopped and took a bow. Everyone but Beca clapped.

"Are you serious?" she ran her fingers through her hair after figuring out I was lying she glared at me, "Bitch."

"Why thank you Ms. Mitchell, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Play something for real, Amber!" Chloe ordered.

I started again, but this time a real song.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold, but something about it felt like home somehow. And I left my scarf there at your sister's house, and you've still got it in your drawer even now._

The girls sat up straight and listened to me with rapt attention.

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze. We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place, and I can picture it after all these days. And i know it's long gone, and the magic's not here no more, and I might be okay, but I'm not fine at all._

Damn isn't that the truth. Well I'm just doing what Cynthia Rose told me, I'm letting my friends know I'm not okay.

_Cause there we are again on that little town street. You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me. Wind in my hair I was there I remember it all too well. Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red. You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed and your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team._

I loved meeting Lincoln's parents.

_You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me. And I know it's long gone and there's nothing else I could do and I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to. Cause there we are again in the middle of the night. We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light down the stairs I was there I remember it all too well._

It was getting difficult, but I kept playing, I could feel their eyes boring into me, but I kept my eyes on the frets.

_Maybe we got lost in translation maybe I asked for too much and maybe this thing was a masterpiece til you tore it all up. Running scared I was there I remember it all too well. Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here cause I remember it all, all, all too well._

It's like they were waiting for me to break..I wasn't gonna break in front of them. I was going to finish this damn song then go to bed.

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it I'd like to be my old self again but I'm still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own now you mail back my things and I walk home alone. But you keep my old scarf from that very first week cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me. you can't get rid of it because you remember it all too well._

Damn stupid Taylor Swift with her stupid relatable songs.

_Cause there we are again, when I loved you so back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._

Damn those stupid lyrics that were practically my life right then.

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all. Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._

I muted the chords and stood up quickly when I finished, everyone was quiet and still as they watched me put down the guitar. "I'm going to bed." I ran through the living room, took the stairs two at a time, when I got to my room I took off my sweatpants and crawled into bed. _Why'd I have to sing that damn song, I was having fun before that. I mean I'm still gonna have fun..._

The door cracked open making a blazing orange stripe appear across my room before it was plunged into darkness again. I heard feet shuffle on the floor and someone lift up the covers and let the cold air under before they fell back down again. I shivered as someone scooted in close to me. 'Hey," Beca's bodiless voice said.

I grunted as acknowledgment.

"Ah. I'm just gonna lay here with you, okay, we don't have to talk."

I sniffed and then moved in closer to her, she put her arms around me. We didn't say a word just like she promised.

* * *

**That's T Swizzle's All Too Well. Prepare for some Swiss shenanigans tomorrow. Night! xx**


	30. The Gracefulness of Aubrey and Beca

**Guys, I'm not feeling it today so if this sucks lo siento.**

* * *

"Wait, she got a date how?" Chloe was turning red from laughing so hard. "Start the story over I want Cynthia Rose to hear it too." Cynthia Rose sat down next to Chloe on the couch as Aubrey looking embarrassed warmed herself by the fire.

"Well it all started when me, Sam, and Bree went skiing this morning. So we'd been skiing for like an hour or something and Bree decided we needed to race and-"

"She's a filthy fucking cheater too...I just thought I should add that," Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"You're just mad because you didn't win!" Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Sam.

"I am not, it's the truth! But if you hadn't been the filthy fucking cheater you are we wouldn't get to enjoy this story now would we?"

"Yeah we get it! Aubrey's a cheater, Sam's not mad, Amber finish the story!" Chloe demanded from the couch.

It took a minute for me to compose myself before I could restart the story. "Yeah, so, we were at the top of the mountain and while Sam and I were trying to establish some rules about when we would start where we'd stop blah blah blah, the 'filthy fucking cheater' decided she could randomly count down and then start without us-"

"Why is this race even important?" Cynthia Rose asked while she stifled a yawn.

"Oh right! The losers had to buy lunch and whatever else the winner wanted during a 2 hour time period...So meanwhile Aubrey's taking off like a bat out of hell down the side of this mountain so Sam and I started after her. And we almost caught her but then she 'won'. Yeah so Sam tackled her instead of stopping like a rational person would-"

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Well! Anyway! So then they were getting up and laughing about how stupid they both were when this guy skied over and was all like 'Oh i thought something was wrong so I thought I'd make sure you were okay' and all that shit. I was like well this is a pretty lame excuse to come over and hit on some girls who you don't even know if they're cute or not, but my sister over here was all like 'Oh help me I almost died I'm going to flip my hair sensually now-."

"Amber, don't lie!"

"Fine. That would have been less painful than what really happened though-"

"Hey, he asked me out so shut up."

"Let her finish!" Chloe squirmed in her seat.

"So Aubrey was really all like her usual business formal 'don't mess with me bitch' self and shook his hand and crap and I was all like 'Yoo I'm Amber' and Sam was like 'Hello I have a sexy accent too, my names Sam, let's make babies'," this earned me a glare from Sam but I just went on. "He was talking to Aubrey for a while and then she tried to ski away after and she took a leaf from Beca's book and gracefully fell into him. Successfully knocking both of them backwards down the rest of the hill, I was waiting for the giant snow ball to form."

"Oh my gosh, Aubrey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine...my pride is shit, but otherwise."

"Yeah it was quite amazing. So Sam and I went down after them and he was laying on top of her and they were looking into each other's eyes it was ridiculously corny. He realized his knee was pressing against Aubrey in a very ungentlemanly place for a first meeting and then he asked her out...you know the first date after the first almost molestation. You've got to save that for like the third date." I finished my story laughing insanely while Aubrey's face turned red.

"Ooo so where are you going? What's his name? When are you going? What are you wearing? This is exciting! I guess you just have to leave the country before someone asks you out..." Chloe knitted together her eyebrows after that last remark, "Um...I didn't mean it like that!" Now everyone was laughing.

"Thanks for that Chloe. But we're going to Restaurant du Pont. His name is Jonas. We're going tonight at 6. And you're helping me pick it out because I don't know!"

"Oh, one last question...Should I sleep on the couch tonight?" Aubrey rolled her eyes then got up and pulled Chloe with her towards their room to pick out her outfit.

"Well children this has been fun, but I need to go wake up Beca we're going snowboarding."

* * *

"Becaaaa! Becaaaaa! BECA JESSE'S HERE!" she shot up, or tried to as her head was under the covers at the bottom of the bed and her feet were at the top.

"Where?"

"Just kidding, but get up its 12 and we're going snowboarding."

"Fuck you. Why snowboarding?"

"Damn, feisty. Snowboarding because my thinking is if you don't have to worry about two skis and two poles the entire country of Switzerland will be safer. I was thinking you could start with one of those little classes."

* * *

"Which one is Beca?" Jessica was sitting with me in the snow watching Beca take her snow boarding class.

"Um...I'm not sure she's blending in with the 10 year olds pretty well," one of them fell face first into the snow. "Oh,that one's her! In the green jacket, laying face down in the snow." This wasn't going well for her.

15 minutes later she tromped over to us through the snow dragging her board behind her. "I want to go home." She fell over in the snow and just laid there.

"Becs, it wasn't that bad! And it'll get more fun when you get the hang of it."

"We're here for 4 more days not 4 more years, Jessica!" she pulled her goggles off. "This is Hell. When I pictured Hell I always thought about fire and shit not snow with giant bruises on my ass!"

"Hell has Swiss chocolate so I'm okay with that. Come on Beca I'm going to the half pipe, you can sit there and mope while you watch me be amazing."

"How'd you get so modest, Amber?" she let me pull her out of the snow.

"I don't even know," I winked at her as we made our way to the half pipe. "So how opposed would you be to trying to the half pipe?"

"How opposed would you be to paying all my doctor bills?"

"Mm...that wouldn't be too terrible." I leaned over and strapped my boots to the board. "Wish me luck!" we fist bumped.

"Good luck, don't die."

* * *

Beca was laying in the bathtub full of ice and Aubrey was getting ready for her date. "I don't know what's more painful, sitting in this ice or falling off the half pipe."

"How do you even manage that?"

"How do you even manage to get a date Aubrey?"

"How do you have a boyfriend?"

"Have you seen my body?"

"Have you seen mine?"

"I'm sure it's great from all the throwing up you do! Oh and by the way if this guy wants to have sex with you tonight here's a tip, try not to vomit on him."

"AMBER, KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!"

"Yeah, Jesse, she'll be fine. Yelling? What yelling? Oh yeah that's just her and Aubrey, normal fighting and whatnot. She loves you too! Yeah we'll see you then! Bye!" I finished my conversation with Jesse quickly and hung up debating on whether or not I should answer Aubrey. I decided to be brave,"So I guess sharing a bathroom was a bad idea for you two," i laughed uncomfortably.

"Beca is being Beca, I don't know what you expected."

"Your sister is a bitch." This earned an angry snort from Aubrey.

"Way to beat around the bush there, Beca. She's not a bitch, she's just...um. So how's your ass, and the rest of your body? I don't think rolling down a 22 foot wall of compact snow can feel too great."

"You remember when you fell down the stairs at practice?'

"Yes."

"Multiply it by ten."

"AUBREY, YOUR MAN IS HERE!" Chloe yelled excitedly from downstairs.

Aubrey checked herself in the mirror then went to leave, "Bree, you look beautiful," I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "I'll come downstairs to meet him in a minute." She left.

"Don't vomit, Aubrey!"

"Shut up, Beca."


	31. It's the Penetration Pot!

**Anika Swan: hahaha I'm glad you caught the reference. Anna is amazing so of course I had to use that! Thanks for reviewing (:**

* * *

"I did not know that there were so many girls in this house, it is nice to meet you all," Jonas addressed the group of Bellas in the living room with his broken yet correct English. Aubrey would go out with the guy that was struggling to speak her language. Whatever he was really nice and very attractive. "Oh, it is your sister! It is good to see you again, Amber!"

"You too Jonas!" I leaned in to hug him. "You better take good care of my sister though or you won't be so happy the next time you see me." I leaned backed and smiled at him, he nodded his head and returned my smile.

"I will do nothing to upset such a beautiful woman!"

Aubrey was standing uncomfortably off to the side as all the girls gawked at her date. "Yeah well we should probably get going don't you think, Jonas?" she shifted her weight in her heels.

"Of course," he offered her the crook of hes arm and she held onto it, "I wouldn't want you to fall!" His eyes twinkled while he laughed, i liked him.

"Bye, Bree!" the door shut behind them.

"Amber, you want to put some money in the penetration pot?" Fat Amy asked in all seriousness.

"What the hell is that? It sounds like a cheap porno."

She ignored my comment, "We're all betting on whether or not Aubrey will get laid tonight. We're putting in as much money as we want and then the winners split the money. So far Denise, Jessica, Ashley, and Sam are down as no's with 50 each. I'm in as a yes with 25. Chloe 65. Stacie 100. Cynthia Rose 75. And Lilly 500."

I glanced at her with my eyebrows raised. "I believe in the power of her legs," she whispered from where she was curled up in a ball on the couch. The room filled with laughter.

"Okay then," I pulled out my wallet and grabbed all my cash, "here. I feel like I shouldn't do this as her sister but, I'll match Lilly's 500 in hopes that she gets lucky tonight!"

"Will Beca want to do it?"

"Here's 20 for Beca as a no," I laughed taking out another bill. "Aubrey's back to being a 'cold, heartless, bitch' in her eyes again." Amy gathered all the money and put it in a glass bowl in the middle of the coffee table.

"We're having a Twilight marathon, you staying down here or going up with Beca?"

"Ugh why Twilight?" I don't have a huge problem with Twilight, I mean I've read all the books and seen all the movies (multiple times) but after Aubrey and Chloe made me watch the first one 43 times it killed it for me. I'm serious. 43.

Chloe danced around the couch, "Because its aca awesome!" she sang.

"Fine, I'll go get Beca and she can do her Jessica impression." She's not as bad ass as she likes to pretend to be. Everyone cheered. "Oh, and what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Do we have steak?" I nodded as I made my way up the steps towards my ailing best friend. "Make those."

"Alrighty." I walked down the hall to the bathroom, I could hear Beca on the phone with Jesse.

"Like a huge bruise. My whole ass is black...I think I'm changing races. I love you too! I miss you." She made a kissy noise into the phone, yeah she was quickly losing bad ass points. I walked into the bathroom with a towel and making the kiss noise at her. "Oh, shut up!" I threw the towel at her and she stood up to wrap it around herself. She wasn't lying about the bruises, she was covered.

"We're having a Twilight marathon, they wantto know if a Miss Jessica Stanley will be joining us?"

"This is such a girly vacation..."

"You like it, don't lie! Hurry up and get dressed, I'm making steak for dinner." I left her to her own devices and headed to the kitchen. The girls had already started the movie. _I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like I good way to go. _And there's Kristen Stewart clutching that cactus wearing the same expression on her face like she does in the rest of the movie.

I started to work on unpacking all the meat and seasoning everything when Beca walked in. Even after dating Jesse for months she still wasn't the biggest fan of movies. "Raw meat is disgusting."

"Don't insult my babies!" I rubbed spices into them.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" she smiled as she climbed up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mm...I can't mix songs like you can!"

"Touche" she was laying on her stomach with her laptop open in front of her, I worked around her when I needed to. "So we've go five songs left to record."

"What? I thought we have 6?"

"I recorded Cups by myself the night before we left. I thought it would be easy to get it out of the way," she pulled her headphones over her ears to get to work.

I unplugged them from her laptop, "I wanna hear too!" she played our first 5 tracks, they were great! Half the album was done, I couldn't believe it. "Beca! It's great!" she closed her laptop as Cups finished playing.

"I know! I wish we'd thought to bring the equipment so we could work some more here." She rolled over on her back and looked at the lights above her, "I feel like I'm on an operation table." I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

We all went to bed at 12:30, Aubrey still wasn't home. Chloe was in bed with Beca and me because she 'can't sleep alone'. She was passed out but I laid awake thinking. Maybe it was a bad idea to send my sister off on a date with some random guy she rolled down half a mountain with. I didn't even know where she was, it was worrying me. I could hear Chloe's steady breathing to my left but I could tell Beca was still awake on my right.

"Beca?"

"What?"

"Do you think Aubrey's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," this whispered conversation wasn't making me feel any better.

"Do you want to go eat twizzlers and chocolate icing?"

There was a few seconds pause, "Yeah." I felt her roll out of bed and followed suite.

We turned on the kitchen lights and grabbed a can of Pillsbury chocolate icing and a bag of twizzlers. We both clambered up onto the island and laid down on the cold surface. "It does feel like an operating table."

"Told you."

We took turns dunking our twizzlers in the icing and talking. I like time like this with Beca, when she isn't trying to block people out or act like a bad ass. She's just being Beca Mitchell, my best friend.

What seemed like hours later we heard the front door unlock. I stealthily jumped off the island and turned the lights off. Beca was crouched behind the bar with two twizzlers stuck in her mouth like walrus tusks. I stifled a laugh as I crept across the floor to join her.

We popped our heads over the bars and looked at the front door, we could see the shadowy forms of Aubrey and Jonas. Well actually it was one big blob because they were locked together pretty tightly. "Damn, Aubrey," Beca muttered under her breath as we watched them.

"Are you sure you would like to do this?" we heard Jonas ask Bree, we had to duck under the counter so they couldn't hear us laughing.

"Mmmm. Yes. Yes. My rooms upstairs." they took off for the stairs.

Beca and I waited a few minutes before we cleaned up our snack. "Is this gonna be awkward?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me, I don't know how thick these walls are...although Aubrey's room is right next to mine." I looked down shaking my head.

"Come on, let's go to bed." We walked back up the recently vacated stairs. Chloe hadn't moved from when we left her. I crawled back in between her and Beca. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I put a pillow over my ears, turns out Aubrey's a screamer.


	32. Chapter 32

_Why didn't I sleep well last night? _I looked to my left. _Oh right, Chloe. Oh God and Aubrey...so loud. So loud. _I shimmied my way out of the covers and tried not to wake up Chloe and Beca, unsuccessfully. "What are you doing? It's like...nine o'clock." Chloe tried to look at me but decided it was too much work and dropped her head back on the pillow.

I rubbed my eyes to try to wake myself up some more and crawled to the end of the bed. "I'm about to make breakfast, what are you doing?" She sat up and looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"You talked to me too much, now I can't get back to sleep. So I guess I'm getting up." For the life of me I couldn't figure out how Chloe starting the conversation constituted as me talking too much. "Give me a piggy back ride, I'm too tired to walk."

"If we die going down the stairs it's your fault!" She jumped onto my back and rested her chin on my shoulder. "So...did you hear what time Aubrey got home last night?"

"Nope. I'm assuming Jonas came home with her or you wouldn't have asked?" I nodded my head and made my way out the door closing it quietly to at least leave Beca asleep. "She's a loud one that's for damn sure. It took me at least a year and a half before I could tune it out. Stop at the bathroom, I have to pee." She dropped outside the door.

"Chloe, you told me you walked in on her at least 20 times," I said through the door.

"Mhm. We can talk in a minute I'm peeing I don't want you to listen!" Chloe Beale: walks into Beca's shower naked, makes me go skinny dipping when I was 8, makes awkward sexual jokes to everyone that stands still long enough; however, she draws the line at some one she's known for 18 years listening to her pee. That girl makes absolutely no sense to me.

I leaned up against the wall next to the door and closed my eyes, the rest of the house was quiet. I heard Sam and Stacie's door open but I kept my eyes closed. Two pairs of feet stopped next to me. "Your sister is the fucking loudest person I have ever heard in my entire life," I felt Stacie's breath against my hair she had leaned in close to whisper. "I would know, I've heard a lot of shit." I chuckled at her.

"You don't think I don't know that? I don't know how Jonas could stand it!" Sam snorted as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"Well at least I made money for my suffering last night."

"And I'm realizing that even though I was right about Aubrey getting some last night i lost like 250 dollars...Damn Fat Amy."

Chloe came back out of the bathroom and jumped back up on my back. "So what about me walking in on Aubrey?"

"Yeah, okay, so if she's so loud how the hell do you just walk in on her?"

"Oh right! So every time like right before she...you knows, she shuts the fuck up for about 3 minutes. There's my window, I'm unfortunate to hit that nail on the head about as often as possible." Well that was more information about my sister than I cared to know.

"You could have lied." Stacie was cracking up at Chloe's story.

"No she shouldn't have!" more fits of laughter, "That was great!"

We got down to the kitchen and I put Chloe down on the counter and started to make breakfast with Sam. Pretty soon the rest of the Bellas minus Aubrey were down in the kitchen all looking equally tired and all with the same complaint. The only reason they had crawled out of their rooms was because they could smell the bacon we were making.

"Who knew Aubrey had it in her," Cynthia Rose said from where she was laying on the kitchen floor. Most of the girls were just laying around trying to wake themselves up with coffee. Beca had resumed her position on the island, she was in and out of consciousness.

"Dinning room, you guys." Everyone picked up plates of food and carried them into the dinning room where we all sat down and began to eat.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe yelled excitedly, "Look at us!" we all looked around thoroughly confused.

"The fuck?" Cynthia Rose looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"We're like the Weasleys! Because there are so many of us and we're all sitting...at the same table!"

"Chloe, shut up, you're the only ginger. And stop with the Harry Potter references!" Beca was a little crabby from her lack of sleep. Chloe looked sadly down at her plate, "Oh come on, its weird!"

"Anyway! Amy where's the money?" no one knew who to look at Beca and Chloe or me and Fat Amy. "Just trying to diffuse the tension! See I can make Harry Potter references too!" Chloe smiled at my Weasley quote then she flipped off Beca and everything was fine again. Amy ran off to her room to go get the penetration pot.

While she was gone Aubrey walked in looking well rested and happy. "Oh good waffles! I'm starving!" She grabbed a plate and piled food on it then immediately stuffed her face.

"I bet you are,"Lilly quietly smirked from the end of the table. Aubrey looked at her questioningly, like she didn't know we all knew her nocturnal activities, the sly bitch.

"PENETRATION POT!" we all froze as we heard Fat Amy yelling from the other side of the house. "PENETRATION POT! PENETRATION POT! PENET- oh shit." She'd finally arrived. "Aaaah. Um. Morning Aubrey! Sleep well? Hah! Don't answer that we all heard you last night!" Oh God, I thought for a minute we were gonna get away with it.

Aubrey's face turned a nice shade of red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you do! You know...all the screaming." We all sat in horror as Fat Amy kept talking.

Aubrey was sort of purple by this point. She narrowed her eyes at Amy and then glared around at all of us, "What the fuck is the 'penetration pot'."

"Oh, well that was our bet on whether we thought you'd get laid or not! Most of us did, and boy we're they right!" No one was breathing. Aubrey was visibly shaking with rage. "Am I right? Am I right?"

"Amy, shut the fuck up!" almost everyone yelled at her at the same time.

Aubrey got up to storm off and then ran into Jonas. "Oh I am sorry, my beauty," He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "When i woke up and you were no there i got worried, but then I heard all of your voices!" He smiled brightly at all of us as we tried to contain the fits of laughter that were threatening to make an appearance.

"Why don't you sit down and eat, Jonas" surprisingly it was Beca who broke the silence. "You too, Bree," she smirked at my sister who begrudgingly resumed her seat.

"I do not believe we have met before? I would remember meeting such a nice young lady." Aubrey snorted into her plate, Jonas glanced at her then looked back at Beca.

"Nope we haven't! Beca Mitchell," she stuck her hand out across the table, "It's cool to actually see a living person who will take Aubrey out on a date!" And there we go, what everyone was waiting for. Aubrey was reddening again.

"I am confused, Beca, why would you not see someone who would take Aubrey on a date? She is a very lovely woman."

Bree smiled a little and then glared at Beca less than half a second later. "Oh no reason..." Aubrey kicked her hard under the table. "I mean I'm sorry, I'm sarcastic and rude, and not half the person Aubrey is." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm luckily it went straight over Jonas' head and he just laughed. "Well, this has been a lovely family breakfast but I kind of want to go skiing. Amber? Coming?"

"What? Are you sure?" She nodded then bid farewell to everyone then walked out of the room. I sat there for a minute before I stood up to follow her, "Text me if Bree starts murdering you guys," I murmured into Chloe's ear.

"I might be first though!" she winked at me.

"Hey sorry about that," wait is she hissing? I pulled back from my sister, oh no she was just breathing out. "I love you," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, Amber. I guess I love you too." I laughed at her uptightness and followed Beca out of the dining room.

* * *

We crunched through the snow towards the ski lifts, Beca very cautiously so she wouldn't fall more than was needed. "Why'd you do that?" I glanced down at her.

"Do what?"

"Act like that in front of Jonas."

"I don't know. Aubrey just makes me so mad sometimes," she looked up at me with a smirk on her face, "Sorry."

"Whatever, it's over now."

"Are you gonna make me do one of those little kid classes again? Because that was embarrassing." We got onto one of the lifts Beca swung her ski clad feet as we were taken up the mountain.

"It's not like they knew you were 19. With all the gear on you looked like a 10 year old."

"Thanks for that."

"Its true," I slid my goggles on as we neared the summit. "What do you want to do then?"

"Can you just teach me? Its a win win! I get to learn to ski and you get to make fun of me when I fail terribly."

"Deal," we shook hands. I jumped off the lift and was quickly followed by a less than graceful Beca, but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Ok so we've got to start with out the poles," she looked horrified, the poles were currently her only means of staying vertical.

"What? Why?"

"Because that's how they teach you, dumb ass!"

* * *

"That's great, keep going! Good job, Becs! See you can do- oh that's alright just shake it off! Come on get back up, you're fine." Turns out Beca isn't as terrible a skier as she is a snowboarder. "Wow! Look at you, you're doing it!" she skied over to me then grabbed on to my arms to stop.

"So which one do you usually do?"

"Black diamond."

"Let's do that then!" she tried to make off for the nearest Black Diamond run. i caught her arm to stop her.

"Not if you don't want to die. You better start with the bunny slopes," she looked disappointed. "Hey I'm just looking out for you, shorty."

"Fine. But will you go with me?"

"Yeah, you go first, I'll follow." she took off at a leisurely pace down the baby hill. I followed along behind ready to speed up if she needed me. She reached the bottom with out an problems, while she was celebrating she fell over. I sped up to help her, "Look at you! you're a regular Lindsey Vonn!" She hugged me.

"Let's go again!" we got back to the ski lifts and were half way up when it jerked to a halt. I looked over the side, oh shit. "Um...I'm no skiing expert but that's not supposed to happen right?"

"No."

* * *

**Oh no will their young lives be cut short as they slowly freeze to death on the ski lift? Probably not because that would be a pretty sucky ending. Although it would open up my free time if I didn't have to write anymore because I killed off the main characters... Hm decisions decisions. I'm going for not killing them, but you never know how the cookie is gonna crumble. Well actually I do because I'm the one crumbling the cookie. What am I writing? Sorry for wasting a couple seconds of your lives for those of you who actually read this.**


	33. Chapter 33

**thecurlingiron: I love chipotle too! Like 3 nights a week love (: and yes I watched the conan interview! i reference Anna almost everyday of my life hahaha thanks for reading (:**

** Jessicayip792 : thank you for reviewing all the time I appreciate it! (:**

"So how far down do you think it is?"

"About 40 feet."

"So should I jump?"

"Would you like to die?"

"Not really."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous," Chloe pressed her forehead against the door and closed her eyes in exasperation. "You've been in there for hours, just come out!"

"No."

She groaned, "Come on, at least let me in then!" She was supporting her weight with her forehead only, the door swung open and she face planted. "Thanks for the warning."

"Well that made me feel a little bit better!" Aubrey smiled for a fraction of a second before she jumped back on her bed. Chloe gingerly touched her nose and after deciding it wasn't broken leaped onto the bed next to Aubrey. "This is embarrassing, and you guys are all jerks!"

"Yeah, I know. But look on the bright side-"

"There's a bright side to the 'penetration pot'?"

"Definitely! For one most of the Bellas thought you would get laid, that's exciting right? They believe in your sexual prowess! Oh by the way Lilly likes your legs," She winked at Aubrey who shifted awkwardly under the covers. "Have you washed these sheets?"

"No, finish your explanation."

"I'll just sit on the floor then," she crawled over Aubrey to sit on the ground next to her head. "Number 2, Jonas obviously doesn't care...I bet he thinks its hot," another wink and Aubrey's blush returned. "And finally number 3! I made 247 off of you having sex last night so thank you!"

"And we were just joking, Aubrey! We didn't really mind the lack of sleep that much," the rest of the Bellas poured into Aubrey's room and joined Chloe on the floor around the bed. Fat Amy continued, "I'm sorry about the penetration pot...and I'm sorry that i mimicked you last night this morning at breakfast...in front of Jonas."

Aubrey's face split into a smile, "Thanks you guys! I'm sorry I went all crazy on you guys and threw up in the living room after he left...and in the kitchen," Stacie scrunched her face up at the memory. "But...um where's my sister and Beca? They left like 4 hours ago."

"No clue,"Sam shook her head, "I bet Beca's just falling down the mountain again."

"I wish they would get back, I'm hungry, Amber needs to make dinner!" Fat Amy obviously had her priorities organized.

* * *

Beca was hanging over the side of the chair watching the snow swirl towards the ground. I had pulled my arms in my jacket to keep warm and had my head tilted back with my eyes closed. "How many hours has it been?" I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Almost 1 and a half." Workers had moved along the mountain with megaphones assuring all the passengers that they would work out the problem as soon as possible and that we should sit tight and not take drastic measures. Beca's jumping idea was out of the picture. "I'm hungry...are you?"

"Hiinrvuh." She had her head bent over the rail on the chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she murmured again with her head still down. "Come on, Beca, what are you doing?" I gripped her shoulder and pulled her up.

"OWWW. God damn it! I wanted to see if my tongue would stick to the metal," she looked away from me to see if her tongue was alright.

"Oh my God are you serious? Let me see! Let me see!"

"HAHAHAHA. No. How stupid do you think I am?" she punched me playfully on the arm. "I'm getting bored and my butt is asleep and I'm cold."

"You're an ass hole, you know that right? But seriously I can't deal with this anymore." I leaned back my head to scream. "And I'm thirsty! God, this sucks."

"Catch the snow," Beca opened her mouth to do as she said.

**40 Minutes later**

Beca was humming to herself with her head on her arms. I smiled when I realized what song it was.

"Beca?"

"What?"

"Are you humming the Jonas Brothers?"

"What? No, of course not!" she looked up at me but I could tell she was blushing. "i don't know Jonas Brothers songs."

"Really because that sounded a lot like Lovebug to me," I laughed at her as she turned more and more red. "Don't worry about it, Lincoln used to make fun of me all the time for knowing the lyrics to all their songs. Funny enough he also knows the words to every song off A Little Bit Longer." I smiled at the thought, we used to quote the lyrics back and forth when we were acting stupid.

"Um..ok then yes...it was Lovebug." She was looking at me funny because this was the first time I'd talked about Lincoln without breaking down crying. "Would you like to sing it?"

"But of course!" we started to belt out the song laughing the whole time.

Before we got through the first verse a guy on a lift in front of us yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" it echoed for a few seconds. Beca and I stopped and looked at each other before we burst out laughing again.

Beca yelled back, "YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!"

"NO. NO. I DIDN'T. THE JONAS BROTHERS SUCK."

"YOU SUCK, ASS HOLE."

"YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE STUCK ON THIS LIFT OR I WOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL, DUDE."

"I AM A GIRL," she had a very deep voice it was easy to confuse.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A MAN."

Laughing I realized her size probably matched her voice and then abruptly stopped, "Beca, shut the fuck up she might actually kill you...and then make me watch while she eats you and then she'd kill and eat me!"

"Relax. I got this under control!" she smirked at me. "SIR, ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME?"

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER." _Oh shit, we're gonna get beaten to a pulp. Please let us get frostbite and die._

I slapped Beca then yelled, "HI, MY NAME'S AMBER...UMM THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO BEAT US UP. YOU SEE MY FRIEND HAS THIS CONDITION WHERE SHE'S SARCASTIC AND RUDE AND SHE DOESN'T THINK BEFORE SHE SPEAKS...SO DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SHE SAYS SERIOUSLY!" Beca was glaring at me.

There was a pause, "SO BASICALLY SHE'S AN ASS?"

"YEAH THAT'S IT. I'M SORRY ABOUT HER."

"WELL YOU SEEM PRETTY NICE...SO I GUESS I WON'T BEAT YOU UP TODAY."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I glanced over at Beca, she was skulking in her corner. "Ah, come on Becs, it was funny."

"You ruin my fun...we've been here for like 2 and a half hours let me have fun!"

"I don't want to die...so no!"

"Worst-"

"Best friend ever, I know." I smiled at her and nudged her with my elbow. She reluctantly smiled back.

**20 Minutes later**

"Oh my god, Amber, we're moving! We're moving!" Beca grabbed my arms and shook me in excitement. The lift jerked forward slowly.

We got off at the top and stretched our legs, luckily Beca's 'friend' was no where around. "Ugh, now we have to ski down. God, we haven't been home since 11. What time is it?" I looked at my watch, "Oh, 6:30...great. You ready to go?" she nodded her head and we quickly made our way to the bottom.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" we trudged into the house at 7 after walking back home. "Miss us?"

"Where the hell were you?" Aubrey tackled me in a hug, she seemed in a much better mood than we left her. "i was worried sick!"

"We were stuck on the ski lift for almost 3 hours."

"Are you guys alright?" Chloe came over to hug us too.

"Yeah, I almost got us beaten up by a woman that sounded a hell of a lot like a man. But that's all in a days work!" she smirked.

"AYYYE, aca-bitches! Glad to see you, now when are you gonna make dinner."

"Give us a minute, Amy, we've been sitting forever."

"but I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Then make your own dinner!"

"But you-"

"I make every fucking dinner some one else do it!"

"Too many days under the same roof together" Stacie shook her head as I stomped off.


	34. Chapter 34

Two days later after 6 more fights, multiple death threats, a lot of shopping and skiing and snowboarding, another awkward night with Jonas, and losing Lilly for an hour and a half we were all packed and ready to leave. We had very bitter sweet feelings about this trip. It was fun, but we all sort of wanted to kill each other at the same time.

We were running behind on out schedule for leaving and that stressed both Aubrey and me out. Finally we got all of our luggage stacked at the door, we made a last run through of the house to check for forgotten things, all of the lights were turned off, and we were gathered in the foyer waiting for the taxis.

Jonas had decided to accompany us to the train station much to Aubrey's displeasure. He was a one night stand she couldn't quite seem to shake, she was at least conflicted about hurting his feelings though, as he was really a nice guy. The taxis pulled up and we carried our luggage to the cars and it took forever and much cussing to get everything to fit perfectly.

The ride to the train station passed pleasantly enough with three people crammed in the back of each of the cabs. When we arrived at the train station it started to snow, I don't mean like oh look at the pretty snow, I mean oh shit there's a blizzard coming. Aubrey's dictator instincts took over and soon she was ordering everyone about to get the job done in the fastest way possible.

Here was the moment Aubrey hadn't been looking forward to, the awkward good bye with Jonas. We all pressed against the windows of the train to squint down at the two of them through the growing blizzard on the platform below us. "I had so much fun with you, Aubrey. I will not forget our days together! Promise me you will call and write?"

Aubrey looked behind her at us with a look of panic on her face, she clearly had no clue how to tell this boy that an extremely long distance relationship wasn't going to work. "Um...yeah I had fun too. I'll try to write when I'm not busy...but you know those kids won't teach themselves to dance!" she joked uneasily. "Well I better get going, it was nice meeting you!" well that was awkward enough-

And then Jonas was kissing her. Not the little peck on the cheek we were expecting but full-fledged-tongue-in-my-sister's-mouth-don't-lea ve-me-for-America-I-want-to-have-sex-with-you-righ t-now kiss. "OOOOO" we commented from the windows. Aubrey pulled back looking a little ruffled, she patted him on the arm and then clumsily climbed the steps into the train car. All eyes were on her as she walked towards her seat wiping her mouth.

"Shut up," she smirked as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. The train lurched forward before it slowly built up speed to take us away from Zermatt, I looked back at the platform and saw Jonas still standing there with the snow churning around him, it really looked like a movie.

* * *

Beca screamed and dropped her carry-ons on my foot before she took of sprinting towards her boyfriend. Five days apart, two run-ins with death, and two 10 hour flights seemed to be enough to push Beca right over the wall of sanity. "That's cool, Becs, I'll just carry this for you while the two of you maul each other," i snickered at them and picked up the abandoned bags. I scanned the busy airport randomly and my eyes fell on a familiar face, "what the fuck?"

I walked cautiously forward and dropped my bags in front of my surprise welcoming committee, "Um..hi, daddy." I stood on tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. I don't usually call him daddy unless I think I'm in trouble, the shock of seeing my dad standing in the airport constituted for that.

"Hey, sweety, did you have fun?" he cast his eyes down on me, they're Aubrey's eyes, well Bree is pretty much the female version of him, although he's 6'7. He smiled at me tightly, I still couldn't decide if I was in trouble or not.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for paying for everything, it was more than I could have asked for," I looked him straight in the eye the whole time like I knew he expected of me.

"Anything for my baby girl!" whew looks like I'm safe. I smiled up at him happily and he returned it with a genuine smile this time. "Is that your best friend?" he nodded to the molded together form of Jesse and Beca.

"Yes, sir, although she usually doesn't have a Jesse stuck to her face," he chuckled at my joke then squeezed my shoulder.

"So, where's that sister of yours?"he was suddenly stern.

"Ah," I glanced around behind me, "Oh she's over there with Chloe!" I pointed over my shoulder at the two girls, Aubrey caught sight of out dad then gulped before she walked over with Chloe.

"Hey, Mr. Posen!" Chloe said brightly giving him a hug," Thanks for the vacation it was aca- awesome!"

"You're very welcome! You'll have to come with us when we go back as a family, it's not been half so entertaining these last few years without you!" he always had a soft spot for Chloe, well everyone does, but he was like a third daughter to him.

Aubrey stepped forward looking nervous, she was usually okay when she wasn't surprised by his visits, I prayed she wouldn't vomit. "Hello, dad," she stepped forward and hugged him awkwardly, they had never gotten a long well like I did with him.

"Aubrey, I'm glad to see you relaxing a little." she visibly relaxed at these words, she was clear to, now we just had to figure out why he was here. "How's that dance studio going?"

"I've got a job as a teacher a few minutes from campus, hopefully by the time Amber graduates I'll have enough money to find a good place in LA to start with her, Beca, and Chloe." He nodded while she was telling him this.

"Well, are you two going to introduce me to your friends?" he looked around the terminal at the other Bellas, Fat Amy was kissing the ground talking about how America was almost as good as home so she was glad to be back. I laughed at the way he was looking at her, and then at Stacie who was already flirting with a man at the luggage pick up.

"Guys, get over here Aubrey and I want you to meet someone!" with a sound like a plunger Beca and Jesse pulled apart and walked over all smiles, hand in hand. The rest of the Bellas ambled over leisurely. "This is Aubrey's and my father, Alexander Posen."They looked from Aubrey to dad mentally comparing everything about them, then they looked at me.

"Ahm, Amber, are you sure you're not adopted?" Fat Amy leaned in and whispered very loudly.

Dad laughed, "Amber looks like her mother. And you must be-"

"Fat Amy," she proudly stuck out her hand and he took it in his own.

"I admire your confidence," she smiled toothily at him then took a step back. The rest of the girls introduced themselves one by one, thank the Lord they were all on their best behavior, even Lilly who managed to be heard. Finally Beca and Jesse were the last two, "And you're the DJ Beca Mitchell, I've heard some of your work, it is very well executed."

Beca looked shocked that dad knew so much but was spared having to answer by Jesse, "Jesse Swanson, Beca's boyfriend," they shook hands.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, I was really tired, jet lag and all.

"Most definitely! Girls, I'll drive you back to Amber and Beca's if you'd like?" we separated from everyone else and Aubrey and I walked off with dad.

Aubrey was sitting in the front seat of dad's range rover and I was sitting in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward so I could talk. "You're friends seem nice, that Lilly girl was oddly quiet. Did I make her nervous?"

"Naw, she doesn't talk a lot, but she's an amazing beat boxer."

"Beca's...interesting."

"She's fantastic! You're agreeing with Bree on the 'ear monstrosities' thing too aren't you? Well whatever she's great you just got to get to know her!"

He shook his head laughing, "I didn't say anything against her, she's just different than your old friends-"

"That's because she's not a fake stuck up rich bitch."

"Amber."

"What? It's true," I looked over at Aubrey who was half asleep staring out the window, "Isn't that right, Bree?"

"Yeah, whatever you say," she mumbled sleepily.

"So what's with the surprise visit, dad? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I wasn't expecting it."

"I thought I would check up on my girls. And I wanted to see how that album was coming along."

"We've got five tracks done, I'm sure Beca will let you listen to them." he pulled into out parking lot. I glanced at my car, Lincoln's SUV was parked next to it.

* * *

The Bellas were laying around the living room watching TV and trying to remain conscious and dad had Beca's big headphones on sitting at the kitchen table listening to the five tracks we'd finished. t was really funny looking, him sitting there in his suite with huge headphones on rocking his head to the music. "This is stupendous, girls!" he placed Beca's headphones carefully on the table.

"Thanks!" Beca was always happy to talk about her music.

"Did you figure out how to do all of this by yourself?"

"Amber helped a lot, but I layered all of the individual pieces together so we got the sound we wanted. It's like a giant puzzle! We knew all the sounds we needed and how to make them but putting them together was the fun part! Amber said she got the idea from the Beezlebub's album code red. Theirs sounds like a studio album, but we want ours to sound like actual a cappella, so that's what we're doing!" she could have gone on for hours, but there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.

"Hi, Amber can we talk?" Lincoln was standing there his eyes darting all over my face and body as soon as I opened the door.

"It's kind of a bad time right now," my heart was screaming at me to go talk to him but my head told me to stay put.

His face fell, "Oh...okay. I'll just...go then." I nodded my head and shut the door. I went back to the kitchen and sat down next to Beca.

"Who was that?" dad asked.

"Um, my Chemistry partner, apparently he needed help with homework or something."


	35. Chapter 35

**Three days before semi-finals**

"What happened?" Jessica led the way into the practice hall carefully stepping around the floor.

"If the Trebles did this I swear I'm gonna kill them all!" Fat Amy was pounding her fist in her hand as she stared around the huge room.

"It wasn't the Trebles, look!" Denise crunched across the floor to the piano and picked up a piece of paper that was resting on it. "Dear Bellas, We congratulate you on becoming the first all-female a cappella group to win the ICCA's. However, we regret to inform you that you will not be reprising your role as winners of the ICCA's-"

"Who the fuck is this?" Stacie glared around at the mess that was our practice space.

Denise ignored her and read on, "-as we fully intend to become the second all-female a cappella group to win the ICCA's."

"So a bunch of bitches did this," Cynthia Rose twisted her head around like they would still be there waiting for us.

"Go on, Denise," Beca was standing in the corner looking really upset.

"We have been preparing our set list for 2 years now to make sure that when our chance arrived that we will be the overall winners. Not some group of misfits that got lucky because another group got disqualified - what a bunch of bitches."

"They sound like an army of Aubreys, sorry, Amber," Ashley looked at me apologetically, I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"We have come to your campus to meet you before we beat you in three days, unfortunately you weren't in when we stopped by. We would have remained longer but our captain gave us very strict orders that we were not to stay on your premises longer than 20 minutes."

"Yeah they sound crazy."

"We look forward to meeting you at the Semi finals. Sincerely, the Women of the Sicarius University Paramordents...PS sorry we had a little accident in your practice space." Denise dropped her hand holding the letter and gawked with her mouth open at the room. "Little accident my ass."

"What the hell is a 'Paramordent' anyway?" Stacie stomped around not even caring that she was stepping on glass.

"Beats the shit out of me. But come on guys let's start to clean this up, there's no use getting mad about it." Beca went to the closet in the hall and came back with brooms and dustpans. She started to push the broken glass and what we were assuming was flour spread everywhere on the floor. "Ew, how do they pass off egging and flouring this as an accident? And what the hell did they break on the floor?" she leaned with her head on the end of the broom she was using.

"We can press charges you know. My dad is a pretty good lawyer if I do say so myself," i offered as I pushed my own broom around.

"No. We're not doing that, we're gonna clean this up, and then on Sunday we're gonna beat their pathetic asses!"

"Ohhh some bitches are gonna get pitch slapped!" Amy jumped up and down with Lilly.

Lilly walked over to Beca who was still standing there with her head down, "I know some people who can take care of them." Beca jumped at the whispered announcement.

"Oh, no that's alright, Lilly." Lilly looked disappointed and then walked off to clean up.

* * *

**The day before Semi-finals**

"You guys run through it one more time! You're doing great just one more time and then we're done for the day," Aubrey and Chloe leaned back in their seats as we did our routine one last time. Beca had asked them to sit in on rehearsal so she knew our set was perfect. When we finished they both clapped for us, "There's no way you guys aren't gonna beat those Paramordent bitches!"

At the sound of the enemy's name Beca straightened her back, "Are you sure? If we don't beat them I'm giving up on stupid a cappella!" The girls started to pack up their stuff and disperse.

"I've never been more sure in my life!" Aubrey stood up and pulled Chloe up with her.

"I just hope Jesse's got the Trebles whipped into shape. That would suck if they lost-"

"Don't say it, baby!" Jesse walked in a wrapped her in a hug, "Don't worry I got this, the Trebles are gonna do great." He wasn't really concerned at all.

* * *

**Semi-finals**

14 girls strutted onto the stage in uniforms very similar to the old Bellas', except they had on dark purple bowties instead of the scarf. Their hair was pulled back tightly and their heels clicked as they got into formation. A tall girl with jet black hair stood at the front of the group and cleared her throat then blew a note on her purple pitch pipe before counting off. "1, 2, 3, 4." They immediately started their songs.

"John, we have here the Sicarius University Paramordents. This is their first year as a competing a cappella group even though they formed 2 years ago." Gail introduced the girls to her partner.

"They remind me of the earlier Bellas."

I looked at the girls performing from the side of the stage, they were good, they were really good. I scanned the crowd and saw Aubrey and Chloe sitting together whispering nervously, they looked worried. "Beca, they're really good," I spun around and saw Stacie leaning down to get Beca's attention. She was watching the girls with a look of horror on her face. "Beca!"

Snapping out of her trance she looked around, "Aca-huddle," Beca only puts aca in front of things when she's really nervous or distracted. "Okay, so they're really good, anyone with eyes can see that. But, we're better! We've got more experience than them! We've got better song choices, better choreography, and even though they have good voices, we have better!" Even though her speech was empowering the look on her face resembled Aubrey's every time she gets nervous. "So we're gonna go out there in a little bit and wipe the floor with their sorry asses!"

"That was a spectacular performance by the Paramordents!" Gail clapped her hands together and smiled brightly down at the girls who were walking off the stage like an army. "I think we might be looking at one of the two groups to move on to the Finals!"

"We still need to see the reigning champs, the Barden University Bellas, and their brother group The Treblemakers, so I don't think we should count anyone out yet! But first the Michigan State University Spartan Dischords!" A group of men stepped out onto the stage dressed in black paints, white oxfords, and green ties. They started singing 'Home' by Phillip Phillips.

The Trebles were up next and then we went last. The leader of Paramordents strode over to us with her minions behind her. "Hope you liked the performance." Beca looked up at her standing her ground against the much taller woman. "I expect we'll be seeing each other again at the Finals, none of these other groups seem to be up to scratch," she stared with disdain at the at the dischords onstage.

"They're good!" Beca already hated this girl for her attitude. "And I'm positive that The Trebles will get through along with us."

"Oh right you're dating that Mr. Potato Head look alike that's the captain. That was really a touching moment at the finals last year." She smirked and looked across the stage to the left wing where the Trebles were waiting to go on. Jesse saw Beca and waved happily.

"You're a bitch."

"Now that's no way to talk to some one! My name's Ansley Knight." She stuck out her hand. Beca ignored it.

"Oh excuse me. You're a bitch, Ansley," Beca made sure to emphasize her name. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to watch my boyfriend."

"Thanks for destroying our practice room you stuck up aca-bitches!" Fat Amy pushed past the girls so she could cheer on the Trebles.

* * *

"And our final performance of the night, the Barden Bellas!" We walked out nervously onto the stage, the Trebles had just messed up, bad. It was down to us to make sure that Paramordents didn't win. I fidgeted with the scarf tied around my wrist and took a deep breath. "We have here that Beca Mitchell and Amber Posen have been producing the first Bellas a cappella album set to come out later in the school year! That's very exciting! Now let's hope their set goes better than the Trebles."

It did.

We walked off the stage all smiles and went to join the disappointed Trebles. "You guys that was great! There's no way you didn't win!" Benji greeted us with hugs.

"I'm sorry, baby," Beca gave Jesse a kiss and he smiled weakly back at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, now we can help you make sure you win the finals!"

Ansley walked over to us, "Well that was alright, but when the judges are done deliberating we'll have the trophy and you won't."

"Um...who are you?" then Jesse realized who she must be, "Oh. So you're responsible for the practice room."

"Charmed," she smiled fake at Jesse. He glared at her. "I'm sorry I had to watch you choke like that on stage, Mr. Potato Head." she stuck her bottom lip out. Beca jumped at her with her arm cocked back ready to slam it against her face. Most of the Bellas and Jesse grabbed her and dragged her back. Unfortunately that left me alone and I picked up where beca left off.

I felt a crunch under my fist as it collided with Ansley's nose, then hands grabbing me, they weren't Bellas though. The girls from Paramordent had dragged me off their leader. I kicked out at them and felt my feet collide with a few of them. After that all hell broke lose. Fat Amy was punching people left and right, Lilly had jumped on someone's back, Jesse was struggling to hold Beca back. She kept yelling that they were all bitches.

Where were the back stage workers? As soon as it started it was over. A few seconds prior I felt my own nose crunch when a big brunette punched me in the face, my mouth was filling up with blood from my nose.

"We have the winners!" the announcer said brightly into the microphone. "In third place the Michigan State University Spartan Dischords!" The boys looked disappointed that they wouldn't be going to New York. I spit the blood out of my mouth as we all separated from Paramordent. "In second place,from Sicarius University, Paramordent!" the crowd cheered as their name was called.

Amy glared at them from where we stood and yelled, "That's right, second place!" She was sporting a black eye and a busted lip.

"And finally in first place, the Barden University Bellas!" We tromped towards the announcer to collect our trophy, the crowd was going wild. As soon as we stepped into the spotlight the place went dead silent. We didn't look good, we were covered in bruises and blood, and Lilly had some girl's weave in her hand. I saw Aubrey and Chloe with their jaws dropped. Beca grabbed the trophy and we stomped off stage.

"Well, that was certainly not expected!" John laughed awkwardly into the silence.

* * *

**Okay the Paramordents are made up as is Sicarius University. I made up the name from paramour which means mistress, and Mordent which in musical terms means "biting". Or I guess it could be paramore because they're the best band ever! (: But sicarius is the Latin word for assassin. The Spartan Dischords however are very real (Go Michigan State!). **

**Also Skylar Astin is gorgeous so don't take the Mr. Potato head thing seriously! (: xx**


	36. Chapter 36

"Amber, let me see your nose," we were all standing backstage with our trophy as the theater began to empty. The Paramordents had stormed off as soon as their 2nd place win was announced Beca was trying to pull my hands from my face. I shook my head, which only made my nose throb even more. I screwed my eyes up at the pain and gasped, it was definitely broken.

"No. Not right now, go check on everyone else!" she sighed, patted me on the back and went to go look after everyone else. She'd gotten lucky, she hadn't gotten hit at all. After she left me I slid down the wall and spit out some more blood, I watched Beca move around the other girls. Lilly had a cut over her left eye, Amy had a black eye and a busted lip, Stacie had a bruise on her lower jaw, Sam's hand was bleeding and bruised and she had bruises on her face, everyone else had various cuts and bruises.

I sighed, damn that had escalated quickly. I ran my hand through my hair and winced, pulling my hand back out I saw that my pinky was bent funny and apparently somewhere on my head was bleeding. "What the hell?" Aubrey and Chloe sprinted towards the wall where I was sitting. "Oh, Amber what happened?" Aubrey tried to pry my hand away from face.

"I tripped and took the rest of the Bellas down with me," I winked, or at least I tried to, I think my eye was swollen so maybe not.

"Amber, seriously!" Chloe joined in trying to drag my hand from my nose and gasped when she finally succeeded. I smiled which wasn't my best idea because my teeth were red from all the blood. "Oh god, I'm gonna vomit." I shut my mouth quickly.

"I got in a fight..."

"AMBER!" they both yelled, the bellas who were getting their stuff together to leave slung their heads around in alarm.

"You should see the other girl," I laughed. They dragged my up as gingerly as they could and walked me over to Beca.

"Do you think we should go to the ER? Her head is bleeding a lot," Chloe looked at a spot at the back of my head with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah a couple of them need to go too," she motioned at the girls waiting to leave. "I swear, Amber, this year is a hell of a lot more eventful than last year, and I'm blaming you!" She smiled at me before we got on the bus to the hospital.

* * *

It had been 2 hours and we were still waiting. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, and Jesse had cleaned most of us up pretty well, we were no longer bleeding and they had tried to get as much dried blood off as they could without hurting us. I had my head leaned on Aubrey's shoulder trying to stay awake. "You know dad's gonna find out," yeah that woke me up.

"What? Why? Did you tell him? Damn it, Aubrey!" see when my dad came to visit us after we got back from Switzerland he had been really nice, like it was unnatural but if he found out about this he'd be his regular self. Which is just slightly militaristic and terrifying.

"Calm down! I'm not looking forward to him finding out anymore than you are! I mean he was actually pleasant last time, so I'm not telling him! But he is going to get the bill for whatever they have to do to you, and I think it's probably better that he knows before that comes in the mail." She shrugged me off her shoulder so she could look me in the eye.

"Sooo...I'm gonna text mom and then she can tell him!" she shook her head at my antics. I pulled out my phone and texted our mom quickly.

_Me: Hey mom! We won the semis! Aubrey says hi and that she loves you. Oh and i got in a fight with this other team a bunch of the bellas are at the er right now. Okay I love you!_

_Mother dearest: Amber Veronica Posen you better start explaining right now. Tell your sister I love and miss her too. And congratulations on the win._

"Mom says hi and she misses you." Aubrey looked up at me with her eyes narrowed.

"And she didn't say anything about you being in the hospital?"

"Oh, right, she pulled out the middle name, I have to explain that to her right now..." I went back to my phone.

_Me: So um...well mommy theres this other team and they completely ransacked our practice hall three days ago. And we just let that slide, but then they came over to us today and were being complete bitches and they said Jesse looked like mr. potato head and then beca tried to punch the leader and jesse pulled her back so then i punched her. then the other girls sort of all attacked me then all hell broke loose. so were at the er because i think my nose is broken and my fingers and i have a gash in my head and some of the other girls are hurt._

_Mother dearest: Amber...have you told your father?_

_Me: Mom...I was kind of hoping you would?_

_Mother dearest: Why should I do that? You're the one that got in a fight over something childish._

_Me: Mom I didn't do it on purpose! Please? I'm gonna be in enough trouble as it is plus I have broken body parts )':_

_Mother dearest: Fine. But this one time only, do you understand me Amber? Text me when they fix you up._

_Me: Mom don't act like that! When have I ever messed up like this? Never. And yes I understand and I'll text you._

_Mother dearest: I know, sweety. I love you._

_Me: I love you too. And thanks for telling dad._

"Well that went pretty well! She's gonna tell dad for me!" I tried to smile at Aubrey but stopped when my nose started to throb again.

"You're unbelievable," she shook her head with a smile.

* * *

It was around 11:30 by the time everyone got home, newly bandaged and medicated. I came out with three broken fingers, a bone fracture in my wrist, a broken nose, and 14 stitches in the back of my head, not to mention the lovely black eyes that I got from the nose. And as an added bonus I got this real sexy nose cast thing, it was difficult to keep the boys off of me.

Beca and I collapsed on the couch and just laid there for a few minutes, "Hey, you're my guardian angel for real this time! Like I didn't face plant on steps or even get a scratch! Granted you've looked better, but I like the beak on you!" I punched her playfully with my non-injured hand. "Ow, watch it slugger!" She pretended to hold her arm in pain. "But thanks though, for real, that was pretty awesome!"

"What are best friends for? Although I totally expect you to do the same for me one day, shorty."

"I just don't think I can jump at some one and break their nose like that!" she shook her head with her eyebrows raised. She turned the TV on and found reruns of Sister, Sister. We'd both agreed that re-runs of old 90's shows were what would predominately be on our TV. She laid back down with me and we fell asleep like 40 minutes later.

I woke up and checked my phone it was like 2 in the morning, I was warm so I snuggled back into Beca and tried to get back to sleep. Then I heard someone knocking at the door. Seriously, do people have any clue what time it is? I wobbled to my feet and dragged my aching body to the door, the pit of my stomach knew who it was before I did, but I didn't want to believe it.

It was right.

There stood Lincoln at my door for the second time in one week, still looking as charming as ever. "Oh good, I'm glad- Holy shit what happened to you?" he stepped in my house without asking.

"Well you woke me up for one!" I managed to slur at him, my exhausted brain was still trying to comprehend what was happening and how he had gotten in my house. I looked longingly back to the couch with Beca still asleep on it.

"No, Amber, your face, what happened to your face?"he looked at me full of concern and took my face in his hands and studied all my injuries. When his fingers accidentally brushed the stitches on the back of my head I winced and he dropped his hands.

"I got in a fight with this other a cappella group-"

His face was contorted in rage, I couldn't deal with seeing him react this way. "Who was it?"

"This girl group. Don't worry about it, I broke her nose first."

He smiled at me, the first genuine smile I'd gotten from him in awhile, "That's my girl." As if breaking my face and fingers weren't enough Lincoln jut came in here and stabbed me in the heart with those three words.

"Don't say that," I mumbled with my head down. He look confused.

"I just need to talk to you, baby," that hole that I'd been working at closing up ripped back open a little.

"Please don't call me that."

"Amber, please just let me talk to you," he was holding my hands in his, the hurt one he held very carefully. He searched my face, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"I can't...go through this again, Lincoln. I can't just begin to get over you and then have you waltz right back into my life."

His face fell, "I don't want you to get over me though."

"Is this a game to you? You expect me to just never try to move on? I think you need to go," I opened the door for him, he stared at me for a few seconds and then stepped out.

"I'm sorry. I still want to talk to you."

"And I want my face to look like it did 12 hours ago, but that's not gonna happen. I've got to go to sleep, night." I shut the door and leaned up against it. Almost every word that had come out of my mouth had been a lie, I didn't know why I was pushing him away even though I just wanted him to hold me close again. I sighed then locked the door and laid back down on the couch with Beca.

* * *

"Amber Veronica Posen, get your ass up right now." I laid with my eyes closed, not wanting to obey the bodiless voice. "Amber, you do as I say." _Oh crap, he got here really quickly. _I rolled away from Beca and stood up uneasily in front of my father. This wasn't the same man that had greeted me at the airport, this was my dad as I knew him every time Aubrey and I failed to reach his idea of a satisfactory daughter.

He grabbed my left arm and pulled me into my bedroom, at least he was considering Beca asleep on the couch. "Would you care to explain what the fuck you did yesterday?" his voice was shaking with rage. I remained quiet, too scared to speak. "Amber Posen you speak when you are spoken to!" he yelled at me.

"Yes, sir," I whispered.

"Start explaining right now."

I told him everything that had happened the madder and madder he got the paler he turned. I tried to create as much space between us as possible. "Do you have no fucking respect for your family?" He closed the space in one stride and towered over me. "I have two daughters and no one to carry on the Posen name, but I don't even get daughters who carry it respectably while they have it! I have your sister who vomits every time she gets nervous and she wants to be a dance teacher." He spat the words out at me. I was trying not to cry.

"I already had her embarrass me at that stupid a cappella competition! I couldn't hold my head up for weeks at work after that, I'd never been more ashamed in my life. But now I have you-"

"Aubrey's not an embarrassment," I was so angry I was actually speaking out of turn tears were streaming down my face.

"You hold your tongue while I am talking! Do you remember nothing from how you were raised? And Posens do not cry!" he paused for a minute. "I get a call from your mother telling me you're at the ER because you got in a fight at yet another stupid a cappella competition! You're an embarrassment just like your sister! I am ashamed to associate myself with you! I have half a mind to make you drop out of it right now!"

"You can't do th-"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, I am your father, you're the daughter. Now keep your mouth shut!" he screamed at me. "I can take this apartment from you, because it is mine after all, and I don't know what you've done to deserve it!" I stood there and took every insult and accusation he threw at me without interrupting him again. "You mess up like this again and you won't be able to sit down for a year. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." He threw open my door and stormed out I caught the horrified look on Beca's face before it bounced off the wall and slammed shut.


	37. Chapter 37

"...still moving the flavor with the homies blackstreet and Teddy the original rump shakers," I looked through the glass at Amber, I could only see her shoulders because her head was down but they were shaking. "Why are you laughing?" She looked up with her face beet red as she laughed loudly with her mouth open, she still had a bandage on her nose and her eyes had turned a sick green color instead of black. "Amber, why are you laughing?" I whined into the mic.

She gasped for breath and leaned forward to press the button on the board that allowed her to speak to me. All I heard was her laughing for about ten seconds before she regained control. It was nice to hear and see her laugh though, she'd thrown herself into working on the album since her dad yelled at her. "Beca, were you thinking that you had a penis just now?"

"No, you told me not to!" I remembered our conversation at Chiptole. We had pushed back recording No Diggity and now we had this and our Finals performance and then our first album would be complete! She had been working her ass off in the week after the fight and it showed in the album.

"I told you not to tell me that you were, not to not do it! But I think you should, you kind of sound like a tiny white girl trying to be Dr. Dre. It's not working." She was laughing again. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed my crotch which earned another fit of giggles. "That's the spirit, bro!"

I started the song again, and although she was laughing she look pleased with what I was doing. "Better?" I asked after I finished the rap.

"Yeah...but do it again. You need to think you're like a pimp surrounded by half naked chicks. You still sound like a white girl," I think she was losing her mind. Then she added, "You know, fuck bitches get money," somehow she managed to say that with a straight face. i meanwhile was bent over from laughing so hard. "Beca, go!"

After I finished that time I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, I'd done what she'd asked. "Why are you so perfect?" she asked smiling at me.

"I don't know, its a hard life." we were laughing, then her phone lit up and her face fell as she read the name on the screen.

"I have to take this I'll be right back. Hello this is Amber Posen," she walked out of the booth looking upset as her father's voice reached her ears. I've never heard her answer her phone by stating her name until after last week. Her dad,during one of his daily calls to make sure she was being perfect, had told her it wasn't professional to answer any other way.

She hadn't said a word about what happened between her and her dad the morning after semi-finals. She just became even more dedicated to school and the Bellas than she was before. It broke my heart to see what kind of effect her dad had on her, I missed my best friend. She was always closed off now.

She walked back into my closet tight lipped and with a fire in her eyes. She sat down heavily and messed around with some buttons, "Beca, let's finish this up, you've got like an hour and a half till Jesse comes to pick you up."

I had a date with Jesse tonight, I felt kind of bad about leaving her along, but apparently Chloe and Aubrey were coming over to keep her company. "Are you okay?" I tried to ask her lightly so I didn't seem to concerned.

She smiled at me sadly, "I'm fine, Becs." She slid her headphones back over ears, as a cue for me to start singing.

* * *

"I just feel bad about the whole thing," Jesse was staring past me with a worried look on his face. "I mean I don't know how she's dealing with her dad screaming at her like that, it was awful! And she won't talk to me about it and I don't know why!" He patted my hand.

"Just give her some time, she'll come around, I mean Aubrey did, didn't she?" I was impressed with him, he was so sweet when it came to Amber, they were practically brother and sister. "Just when the time comes, do your best, I hate seeing her like this too."

"You're the most amazing person in the world, Jesse Swanson!" I grinned broadly at him as I leaned across the table to kiss him on the cheek. "And I love you."

He flashed his goofy smile, "I know and I love you too. Now come on I have a surprise for you!" he left a tip on the table and grabbed my hand and dragged me with him out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Aubrey**

"We brought brownies!" Chloe ran into the apartment with a pan, she streaked past Amber into the kitchen and came back with three forks. "We also brought cream soda and extra sheets to make a fort!" she placed the brownies on the ground and stabbed the forks into them. "Now come hither and hug me because I got a new job!" Amber tackled her in a hug and they fell back laughing onto the couch.

"Hey be careful you're still hurt!" Amber waved her hand with its wrapped up wrist, bruised knuckles, and broken fingers at me to shut me up. She continued to kiss Chloe on the face repeatedly and tickle her with her non-injured hand. Chloe was laughing like a five year old as was Amber, I couldn't help but join in. I placed all the folded up sheets on the floor next to the brownies and went to go get more out of the linen closet.

As I walked back into the living room they were arguing over what movie we were going to watch, "Clueless!"

"Mean Girls! Aubrey, tell your sister we're watching Mean Girls!" Chloe looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You two do know that we're spending the night so we can watch them both?" I turned my head from one to the other.

"Oh, right, okay we can watch Mean Girls first then." Chloe whooped and then grabbed the sheets out of my hand.

We started building a fort like the little kids we are, it was really actually very impressive. After we were finished we sat propped up against the couch sipping cream sodas and shoveling brownies out of the big pan. Chloe and I had made sure we had tonight off because Beca had called me and told me about our dad and that Amber was acting weird. She seemed pretty normal to me, but she probably thought Chloe and I didn't know.

"So when do you get your stitches out?" Chloe asked after swallowing a big bite of brownie.

"In three days. Then I get to take this off tomorrow," she motioned to the white bandage over her nose. "but I'm stuck with these for like 3 more weeks," she waved her right hand in front of Chloe's face. "Now these black eyes and bruises need to go away and then I'll be able to go out in public without people staring at me!"

"PROGRESS!" Chloe yelled with a laugh.

"When's Beca coming home?" I asked her.

"Umm. Jess told me he had a surprise for her so it probably won't be until late."

"Oooh what is it?"

"He didn't tell me, because apparently he doesn't trust me with secrets."

* * *

"Okay close your eyes and then open them when I tell you to!" I promptly shut my eyes knowing it would be easier to follow his orders than fight them. we drove for about ten minutes. "Okay open them!" he sounded really excited.

When I opened my eyes I looked around me confused, there were a whole bunch of people walking around the street, I couldn't figure out what the surprise was for the life of me. "Um, Jesse...I don't know what to say..." I turned to him in my seat and my eyes grew wide. He was holding a box and smiling like a fool. "Oh my God, Jesse, what...what the...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I finally yelled at him in my shock.

He burst out laughing and opened the box, it had a ring pop in it. "Oh my God that was priceless. God, Becs, you're hilarious." He pulled out the ring pop and gave it to me.

"You're and asshole! But thank you for the ring pop," I slipped it on my finger and started eating it. He laughed at me again.

"Okay time for the real surprise! Here you go!" he pulled two tickets out of his jacket pocket and handed them to me. I narrowed my eyes as I flipped them around to see what they were for, my mouth opened as I read them.

"Holy shit, Jesse! Oh my God I'm sorry for calling you an asshole you're not oh my gosh I love you so much! This is amazing!" the tickets were for the Paramore concert tonight. I was practically jumping in my seat from excitement, I'd loved Paramore since All We Know Is Falling. "Jesse, oh my God, oh my God." I hugged him tightly.

"Well we better get going or we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Chloe had crawled out of the fort to go to the bathroom, I leaned over to Amber who was laying on the ground clutching her stomach regretting eating a third of the pan of brownies. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm about to vomit everywhere."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Amber."

"Well, I don't want to talk about what you're really talking about," okay Beca was right, she was acting weird, usually she would talk to me about our dad no problem.

"Why?"

She raised her head off the floor and locked eyes with me, "Aubrey, drop it okay. I don't want to talk about it."

"Your act-"

"This fort is a motherfucking boss!" Chloe yelled as she ducked under the entrance.

* * *

I stood at the door kissing Jesse. It was about 12:30, the concert had been amazing! "Mmm, Jesse, how'd I get so lucky?"

He kissed me again, "I don't know," I could feel him smiling as he kissed me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"YES! It was awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, but go talk to Amber now, she's probably still up if Chloe and Aubrey are over." He kissed me one more time before he left. "i love you," he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Smiling I unlocked the door and stepped in. I could hear the TV on but I could only see the glow of it as the three of them had made a giant fort out of our living room. I tossed my keys on the counter and laughed at them. I walked around the edge for a second before I found the entrance and ducked in through the sheets.

I looked around blindly as my eyes grew accustomed to the glow of the TV. Chloe was laying with her leg wrapped around Aubrey and her face pressed into her hair and Aubrey was clutching an empty bottle of cream soda. They were both passed out. I searched the small space for Amber. She was laying on her stomach propped up on her elbows reciting the lines to Clueless. "You're a virgin who can't drive...That was way harsh, Tai." Laughing to myself I laid down beside her and accidentally scared her.

"Hey, Cher, having fun?" I smiled at her.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "That depends are you Dion or Tai?"

"Umm I can't pick."

"So what was your surprise?" she rolled on her back and put her hands behind her head, "Whoops sorry!" she accidentally elbowed me in the head.

I rubbed the spot before I answered, "The Paramore concert! Oh my gosh, Amber, it was amazing!"

"You lucky fuck," she pouted at me then her face split into a smile. "Did he pretend like he was gonna ask you to marry him?"

"Yes! It scared the shit out of me too!"

"I thought it would, that's why i told him to do it," she laughed like she had this afternoon in the booth.

"Hey you two, shut up or go somewhere else," Chloe picked her head up out of Aubrey's hair for a second and then dropped it back down and pulled her closer to her. Within a couple seconds she was asleep again. we laughed and then army crawled out of the fort, I picked up the left over brownies on the way.

I led the way to my room because I knew Amber couldn't deal with the possibility of crumbs on her bed. I shut the door with a snap behind her as she walked in and plopped down on my bed. I turned the TV on as she curled up and looked over at me sleepily.

"Amber?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Suuure," she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why haven't you talked to me about your dad?"

Sighing she stared up at the ceiling for awhile, "Because...I'd rather deal with it on my own. Like Posens are supposed to do. Posens are supposed to be self-reliant, and proud, and they're not supposed to cry, or talk out of turn, or get B's or get into fights, or talk about their feelings. God as I'm saying it I'm realizing how fucking bad it sucks to be a fucking Posen." she delivered this speech to the ceiling.

I stood there shocked at all that she had just said, "You don't have to be a Posen around me, you know that. I want you to talk to me, all this quiet is turning you into someone else," I pulled at a loose string on my comforter. "I miss you."

She rolled over and stared at me, her eyes looked dead, like this conversation was draining the life out of her. "I'm just trying to be what my father wants me to be," she whispered, she didn't break eye contact. I couldn't look away either, I don't think I realized until right then how much pressure was on her and Aubrey. Aubrey, her father yelling at her was turning her into an Aubrey like before we sang Just the Way you are in the pool. Aubrey had managed to get away though, when she decided that what she wanted to do she should do. Amber was still just a kid though and couldn't do that.

"Well...you're dad was sort of an ass to you, and you didn't deserve it. I loved you how you were before that fight, I loved you during that fight, and I love you now even though it's killing me to see you like this! It's killing everyone, Amber. Jesse, Aubrey, Chloe, all the Bellas, hell even Lilly came up to me to ask what was wrong!"

"You know my parents were never really on me as much as they were Aubrey. And I kind of felt bad that she was the one with all the pressure on her, but i guess I had pressure on me too I just didn't take it the same way Aubrey did. When she left dad's firm I was so happy for her, she was finally doing what she wanted and I was so proud of her! But now it's like all that pressure that was on both of us is now just on me because dad cant control Bree anymore. That doesn't mean he still doesn't scare the living shit out of her though." She rolled over so her face was in the sheets. "Beca you don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't, but I have a pretty good idea. Why can't you just stand up to him?"

Her head lifted up and she looked at me as I sat down next to her. "You heard him! He said he'd beat me if I did anything wrong again! That includes disobeying him! It's always been like this but I never really cared until now, and I just can't deal with it. Plus that night Lincoln came over and he said he wanted to talk but I made him go away and I don't know why because I miss him so much," she completely broke down then and started crying.

I pulled her waist and brought her closer to me and we just laid there trying to figure everything out. "Why don't you just talk to Lincoln then?"

"Every time I see him, he avoids me now...I just want this school year to be over so I can stay with Chloe and Aubrey over the summer and not have to worry about everyone else!"

"You mean I'm not gonna see you all summer? You're gonna have to come with me to visit my mom and you can stay with me at Dad and Sheila's sometimes too! And Collin loves you so I'm sure they wouldn't care! You know, like just sometimes because I'm sure Aubrey and Chloe won't be happy to lose you for the whole summer!"

"You can come on road trips with us too," she smiled as we spent the rest of the night making summer plans.

* * *

**Woah that was a long chapter. Well anyway Paramore's album dropped today, so Beca attending their concert is in honor of that. You guys should definitely go buy t because it's amazing and will change your life! Thanks for continuing to read, its pretty awesome of you guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning I woke up in Beca's room. It felt good to finally talk about everything my dad put me and Aubrey through. I slid out of bed and made my way through the fort to my room. Aubrey and Chloe had separated in the night and were now spread eagle on the floor, which made it really difficult to make it through without waking them up. I got dressed quickly in running shorts and a t-shirt and tied my shoes before creeping past Aubrey and Chloe again. I brushed Chloe's foot and she snored lightly.

As I crawled back out of the fort the front door's lock flipped and Dr. Mitchell stepped in. I stood up and smiled at him, "Hey, Dr. Mitchell!"

"Good morning, Amber!" I liked Dr. Mitchell, he was a pretty cool guy. "That's a nice fort."

"Thanks, Chloe and Aubrey helped build it!"

"Is Beca awake?" I shook my head as I moved around the kitchen getting a water bottle. "I didn't think she would be, but I was on this side of campus. So how's the ugh...face going?" he motioned to his own face as he spoke.

"I should be able take the nose stuff off today, I have to go to the doctor for x-rays though, just so they can make sure everything's healed up. But then 2 days for the stitches!"

"That's good news, you're looking better too!" he smiled affectionately at me.

"Thanks! It's gonna be great when I don't have this beak anymore!"

"well, why I've got you here, I just wanted to personally thank you for what you did. It was very brave of you to stand up for Beca like that. I also don't know if Beca asked you or not, but Sheila and I would love for you two to stay with us for a while this summer, beca mentioned that you might not want to go home," he looked down like he thought he'd said too much.

I didn't mind though I was actually kind of touched. "Yeah she asked me last night, thank you so much! I hope you don't mind if my sister and Chloe and I kidnap her occasionally?"

"Oh, of course not! feel free to take her," he laughed a little then he looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Um...Beca told me a little bit about what happened between you and your father," I tensed up a little bit without his notice, "and I wanted you to know that even though I may not have been the best father I could have been for Beca in the past, I'm trying to do better and that includes you too. You've become something like a sister too her, and its really opening her up more, even more than last year."

I was at a loss for words, that was possibly the nicest thing anyone's said to me in awhile. I just nodded because I couldn't think of anything to say.

"But you're an amazing kid, Amber, don't let anyone tell you differently. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," he offered up a small smile. I gave him a big hug, he hugged me back like my dad never did.

"Thank you so much," I whispered as I choked down tears. I let go of him and smiled weakly as I wiped my eyes quickly. "I should get going though, I've got to go run! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I headed out the door.

"Oh, Dr. Mitchell," I stuck my head back in the door, "you can just go in Beca's room and wake her up, just stand back a little," he laughed at me and nodded his head.

I took the elevator down and started to jog away from the apartments. I headed towards the quad, the weather was great, it was sunny and just a beautiful day. I was about 35 minutes into my run when I heard my name called. I spun around looking for the culprit. "Over here!" it was Stacie she was laid out on a picnic table in her bikini soaking up the sun.

"Hey, Stace, you're up early today." I jogged over to her table and sat down next to her.

She put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun as she looked up at me. "Well you know, I got to get to work on my tan! I scout out the nicest days and plan accordingly," she smiled brightly, practically blinding me with her super white teeth. "How are you managing to run with that thing on your face?" She pointed to the bandage.

"It's hard, but I manage!" I sighed and tilted my head up towards the sun, it felt good to be outside.

"Careful there, albino, you're gonna turn yourself into a tomato!"

"Not all of us are pigmently gifted, Stacie!" She put her arm next to my thigh, I was practically transparent compared to her. She busted out laughing. "This is why Beca is my best friend! We can both be super pale together," I smiled down at her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Amber! So how much of the album do we have left to record?" she laid back down on the table and closed her eyes.

"Just last year's finals performance, Becs and I finished her part of No Diggity yesterday. We should have the whole thing together in a couple days then you guys can listen to it and pick it apart and we'll work from there!" I was excited about finishing the album finally, it was definitely one of the highlights from my freshman year.

"Well that's exciting!"

"Have you and Sammy started working on the choreography for finals yet? It's got to be great if we don't beat Paramordent I'm probably gonna lose my mind."

"Relax, we're working on it, and it's pretty awesome, you'll be impressed. We'll show you guys at practice!" My phone rang, of course it was my father checking up on me to make sure I wasn't getting in more fights. I sighed and laid back on the table letting it ring, I was really considering just letting it ring when Stacie grabbed it.

"Hey!" I freaked out a little and then she pressed talk.

"Hello, this is Stacie answering Amber's phone," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at me while I was cringing at the thought of what the repercussions would be.

I heard my dad's voice, "Stacie? Who is Stacie? And why are you answering my daughter's phone?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Posen," she faked surprise and flashed me the "okay" sign. "We met last week, I'm in you daughter's a cappella group!"

"Ugh...Right, you're the tall brunette one?" he was caught off guard it was kind of funny.

"That's me! So what can I help you with?" I buried my head in my hands, Stacie was flirtily talking with my dad.

"Umm...I don't know," she was making him stutter from just over the phone, God, that woman is something else.

"You just take your time and think about it," she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing into the receiver. My eyes widened.

There was silence on the other line. "Oh right! Where is my daughter?" he suddenly remembered his purpose for calling much to my dismay.

"Amber, just went to the library to study for a test she has tomorrow, she asked me to hold onto her phone for her while she was there so she wouldn't get distracted!" she said brightly while she lied through her teeth. "I can giver her message if you would like me to?"

"No that's not necessary. I was just making sure she's doing what she is supposed to be-" oh God Stacie opened her mouth to interrupt him.

"No disrespect meant, sir, but Amber always does what she's supposed to do," oh shit. "She's one of the most responsible, kind, and busy people I know. She has a ton on her plate and she manages to do it without complaining and it's always perfect. I know she holds a lot of stock in the way she presents herself, and I think you should realize that...sir." she paused thinking again. "I mean, she's managed to produce a whole album, keep straight A's, help Beca with the Bella's, and she's also an amazingly loyal friend. That's pretty impressive seeing as I can barely get up in the morning to go to class."

I was staring at her in awe, today was a good day for building up my self esteem. "Thank you for telling me that, Stacie. Please tell her to call me as soon as she is done studying. Have a pleasant day."

"Right back at ya, sir." she hung up the phone and smiled at the amazed look on my face as she tossed it back to me. "Your dad has a real sexy voice over the phone."

I chose to ignore that comment and hugged her close, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Years of practice in the bedroom...it's made me pretty confident," she winked. 'Hey, you're already burning," she pointed to my forearm, it was turning a nice shade of red.

"Ah shit. I guess I should get going. Thank you so much for that, Stacie," I hugged her again. "I'll see you at practice later." I got up and jogged away.

* * *

"Amber! Oh God, you're really burnt...but hey! We can take your bandage off now and then we can go to the doctor later!" she dragged me into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a nice shade of red.

"Are Chlo and Bree still asleep?" she nodded her head while she shoved me down on top of the toilet seat so she could reach my face easier. She slowly started to peel the tape off my face, trying her best not to upset the sun burn.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, no? Oh, no? You can't just say 'oh, no' when you're taking bandages off my face!" I got up and stood to look in the mirror, my mouth dropped. I barely took in my nose at all because all I could see was the pale shaped mark standing out against the sunburn on the rest of my face.

Chloe and Aubrey walked in half awake and then started laughing, "Oh that's unfortunate," Chloe laughed.

"Fuck, my nose is crooked too!" I was like half an inch from the mirror. Aubrey grabbed my head and spun me around.

"It's just a little crooked, don't worry about it! You can barely tell!"

* * *

"Introducing the new and recently improved Amber Posen!" everyone was doing a drum roll as i walked into the practice hall.

"It still looks like you have the bandage on!" Amy yelled and then she took a step forward to inspect my new nose, "Oh, its a little crooked too!"

"Thanks, Amy, I appreciate that!"

"Are you gonna fix it?"

"No, I'm not wasting money on that!"

"Alright! Now that we're done discussing Amber's nose, let's get to work!" we got to work right away learning our choreography for the Finals performance.

An hour and a half later we finished up, "Okay everyone, tomorrow we're recording last year's finals performance and then I'll edit it and it'll be done!"we all cheered excitedly. I decided I should probably call my dad then.

"Hi, dad," I said quickly as soon as I heard "Alexander Posen speaking."

"Oh, hello, Amber, I've been waiting for you to call."

"I'm sorry, sir, I had to study then go to a doctor's appointment and Bellas' practice just got finished."

"Your friend Stacie told me some interesting things this morning."

"Really, sir?" I decided to play dumb as Beca and I walked back to the apartment.

"Yes. So I've decided that I won't be making these daily phone calls to check on your behavior."

"Thank you, sir."

"I will see you at the end of the semester. Good luck-"

"Pardon the interruption, sir, but I'm not coming home this summer."

"Excuse me?"

"The Mitchells offered to let me stay with them and Beca wants me to go with her to her mom's house and then I'll stay with Aubrey and Chloe." I held my breath while I waited for his answer.

"Very well, if that's what you wish."

"It is. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, have a nice night."

"You too." I hung up and looked at Beca with my mouth open. "He said I can go! And he didn't yell at me!"

"Woohoo! This is gonna be the best summer ever!" she wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked the rest of the way home.


	39. Chapter 39

**So I think this is like the second to last chapter. It just depends how much I write in this one!**

* * *

**Two days before the Finals**

"Are you gonna open it or just look at it?"

"I'm kind of scared."

"You're kind of stupid."

"Fine. You open it."

"I will, I actually want to see it. Any one have a knife?" Lilly bent down and pulled a switchblade out of her boot and tossed it silently to Beca. She bent over the and sliced open the box we were all circled around. I couldn't see anything because Beca was standing in the way. "It's good!" She stood up smiling holding a CD in her hand. She picked nine more out of the box and threw them to each girl.

I caught mine and stared down in awe at what we'd done. We'd sent off the completed songs to the company I had found who said they would make the copies for us almost two months ago and we'd been waiting impatiently for the finished product. I flipped it over the right way and looked down at the cover, it was a picture of us after Regionals with our arms around each other, it had We Saw the Sign scribbled over the top in silver. I checked the reactions of the other girls they were all smiling happily down at it.

"This is so awesome! Does someone have a CD player?" Stacie looked around the practice hall and after spotting one ran over inserted her disc then pressed play. We all listened intently as the beginning notes of Titanium and Bullet proof rang through the air. Beca squeaked in excitement.

"Um...Beca did you just squeak?"

Her face reddened and she glared over at Jessica, "No!" she scoffed at her.

"You definitely did!" she spun around and ran over to her boyfriend punching him playfully before kissing him.

"Listen, listen!" she practically shoved his head down next to the CD player's speakers. "Isn't it amazing!"

"Wow, you girls are impressive!" she complimented all of us. "i guess I should go buy my copy of it before all the shelves are empty," He winked down at Beca.

"We need to go to the campus bookstore after we're finished listening to see it!" Ashley was bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement.

We walked in a big group to the book store, chatting and laughing in the nice weather. "Aye, Bec, that penis trick worked," Cynthia Rose winked at her. She immediately turned red and turned on me.

"There are things we keep private, Amber Veronica Posen!" she softly kicked me then stormed off. Jesse grabbed her hand and then wrapped his arm around her neck to pull her in so he could kiss her on the forehead.

"She pulled out the middle name, damn," Fat Amy grinned around at the group, "She's a crazy little dingo." I laughed at her unique expression but agreed with her all the same.

"Aw, Becs, don't worry!" Jesse turned around to look at us all, "Hey, Beca does not have a dick, I would know!" He laughed but then doubled over in pain as Beca punched him in the stomach. We laughed at him as we finally arrived at the book store.

"Fuck you, fuck all of you," Beca hissed as she opened the door, even though she was laughing herself. We piled into the book store that always smelled strongly of coffee. Stacie immediately stepped towards the coffee shop inside and started kissing the tall guy with sandy blonde hair behind the counter. His name tag revealed his name was Eric.

"Hey, how may I help you?" a girl with long red hair walked over to us with a shocked expression on her face that so many people had entered the store at the same time.

"Hi, we're the Bellas. You guys were supposed to get a big shipment of our CD today, we were just wondering if you had gotten it?" Beca took charge.

Amy poked me in the side to get my attention then whispered behind her hand, "There are too many gingers in this town, am I right?"

"One of them is practically my sister," I reminded her, she has something against gingers, something about them stealing people's souls.

"Right you are," she still took a step back from the girl who had come to help us.

"Oh, right! We've got people stocking the shelves right now!" she pointed over to a section labeled music, where a guy was piling our CD onto the shelves.

Everyone crammed into the small aisle to take a look, much to the consternation of the stocker. "Can I help you?" he glared over his shoulder at all of us smiling. Jesse grabbed one off the shelf and we all walked without saying anything to him, "Alright then," he shook his head and then got back to stocking the CDs.

"Is this all?" Jesse nodded his head and got out a 20 to pay for the album. "Have a nice day!"

"My girlfriend has an actual CD out! This is so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly as we all left the shop.

* * *

**Same day at the**** airport**

"Now boarding Flight 65 to New York City," we grabbed our carry-ons and made our way through the terminal to board the plane. When we finally got on had the window seat with Beca next to me and Jesse on her other side. Aubrey and Chloe were sitting in front of us with Stacie, and Jessica, Sam, and Fat Amy were sitting behind us. I took a calming breath, I couldn't tell if I was nervous about the flight or the fact that Finals were in in less than 48 hours.

I pulled my headphones over my ears and pressed play on my music and fell asleep. I woke up an hour later with my face pressed up against the cool window. My head phones were around my neck and I could hear the faint sound of my music playing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun setting below the cloud bank. I cracked my neck and looked around me, Beca was playing a game on her phone and Jesse was asleep as was pretty much everyone else in our group.

"Morning, sunshine," Beca said not looking up from her phone. "Did your mom or dad ever call about the CD?" I had the company send them one directly so they would get it the same day it came out. I checked my phone and shook my head. "Do you know if they're coming on Sunday?" I shook my head again and then paused my music. "So did you look through the whole CD?"

"Nope, I didn't have time I was trying to finish packing," I shifted my shoulders trying to get more comfortable. "Why?"

"So you didn't see the dedication pages?" she was acting weird.

"No? But I mean I already know what it says because I put it all together," we had each written our own dedications and I'd made up the booklet inside the CD.

"Well, I changed it," she said simply. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "Just yours!" my eyebrows went up higher. "Here," she reached in her pocket and pulled out the booklet and shoved it under my nose. "Read the whole thing," she ordered me and then went back to her phone.

I flipped it open to the first page and looked at the purple background with white words printed on it 'This CD is us singing covers of songs, but we did it without any instruments, it's all from our mouths.' I laughed as I read Chloe's words.

Then under that all in bold letters, 'The Barden University Bellas vocalists' with all of our names printed under it. The list of all the girls on the first ICCA's all-female championship group was under that with the date.

On the next page the title was repeated. Under that was Produced by Beca Mitchell and Amber Posen, Mash-ups mixed by Beca Mitchell, followed by the name of the company who made the discs. I continues to flip through the booklet pausing every once and awhile to look at the pictures of us during the year behind the lyrics. Each lead vocalist was listed with the song lyrics also.

Finally I got to the dedication pages and I searched them for mine, it was on the bottom of the last page. My eyes widened while I read what Beca had written. I glanced over at her but she was entranced by her phone. I reread it hoping it wasn't really there.

_**Amber Posen**_

_**I dedicate my work on this album to LB.**_

_**"Don't wanna fall asleep, don't know if I'll get up.**_

_**Don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love.**_

_**Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too.**_

_**Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you"**_

_**I love you.**_

I reread it about 20 times times before I flipped to the last page which said "Prepared to get pitch slapped" in yellow graffiti font. I threw the booklet back at Beca, she looked up surprised when it hit, but smiled toothily as she pocketed it. "What the hell Beca?"

"Look Chloe and Aubrey already know you love them, they don't need a CD dedicated to them to know that, Lincoln does!"

"I dont even-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you start lying for everyone on this plane to the hear you. I know you love him, you know you love him, pretty much every fucking person on the face of the planet knows you love him, except for him. And he loves you too, so this is just the shove you two need because you're both too stubborn to actually talk to each other." she nodded her head, satisfied that she had gotten her point across.

"But Jonas Brothers' lyrics? That's taking this already corny thing to a whole other level!" I glared at her in the fading daylight.

"I thought it fit, plus you said you both knew them." I pulled on my headphone to drown her out. Before I'd pressed play I heard her say, "You're welcome!" I ignored her and pressed play.

* * *

"Why couldn't you ask your dad to get us a better hotel?" Fat Amy grumbled as she pulled her suit case out of a hole it had just rolled into.

"I'm not asking my dad for anything else! But if you wanted a nicer hotel you could have sold more stuff at the bake sale instead of eating it," I pointed out to her. We reached the hall where all of our rooms all were, Sam and I were sharing a room as Beca was staying with Jesse. Sam unlocked the door and we crossed over the threshold. It wasn't the best room in the world, but it wasn't the worst. Besides we were only staying there for three nights.

I walked back out to join the other Bellas in the hall. "Alright, everyone needs to go to bed because we're going sight seeing tomorrow and then the Finals are the day after!" Aubrey was standing at the front of the group clapping her hands to let everyone know they were dismissed to bed.

"Um...Aubrey, I'm the captain," Beca said from her doorway. She closed her eyes as Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and began kissing her jaw.

"What do you suggest we do then, Beca?" Aubrey smirked as Beca clenched her lips together to stop a moan from escaping her as Jesse kissed his way down her neck towards her collar bone.

"Uggh...mmm...Bed sounds good. Go, everyone." Before anyone could tell the two goodnight Beca turned around and pushed Jesse roughly into their room and shut the door.

"Well she's not getting any sleep tonight," Cynthia Rose chuckled as Denise grabbed her hand and they walked into their room biding everyone good night.

* * *

I collapsed on to my bed the next night. Aubrey had dragged us all over New York that day, showing us everything, and acting as our personal tour guide. Did I mention I've been to New York 7 times? "Sam, are you still alive?" I glanced over at the Brit's bed, she was still laying like she'd been for the past 10 minutes.

"If that's what Aubrey's like having 'fun' I can't imagine how bad Bellas' practice must have been last year." she rolled onto her side to look at me.

"It wasn't that terrible," Aubrey herself walked in and perched on the end of my bed.

"She's lying," Chloe added as she sat on Sam's bed.

Aubrey ignored Chloe then asked, "So did you two have fun today?"

"Bree, never look for a career in tour guiding. I love New York, but I think I blacked out about 4 hours ago," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever, now everyone will go to bed early tonight so you're all ready for Finals tomorrow!"

"You're and evil mastermind," i said laying my head back on the pillow.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" beca called in the hall. doors sprung open and the rest of the bellas congregated in the hall.

"...scarf," Lilly had whispered so quietly we only caught one word of it.

"What, Lilly?" Beca asked as kindly as she could muster.

"I think I left my scarf at home," she said with a little bit more courage. Beca didn't look to upset about it but Aubrey did.

"Well you can't go on with out it!" Lilly shrank back to her normal quiet self.

"Um...anyone have an extra?" Chloe ran off to her and Aubrey's room and came back less than a minute holding her own scarf. "Why'd you bring that with you, Chlo?"

"Just in case something like this happened!" she said brightly as Lilly held out her wrist to have it tied on. "Don't worry about it, Lilly, the same thing happened to me the year Aubrey blew chunks," she winked and took a step back to admire her handy work. "All ready!"

We piled into the cabs we had waiting for us to take us to Lincoln Center.

20 minutes later we pulled up in front of Lincoln Center and we nervously walked through the backstage doors. Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse left to go get seats in the crowd. My phone buzzed, i slid the unlock button and saw a text from my mom.

_Mother dearest: check the third row._

I stuck my head around the corner and scanned the third row and found my mom, Aubrey, Chloe, and Jesse all sitting together. They all waved happily. My phone buzzed again.

_Mother dearest: we got the CD yesterday. It was amazing, I'm so proud of you! Now go win that trophy!_

I smiled down at my phone, that was quickly put to an end though as the Paramordent girls walked up to us. "Well would you look who it is? The bitch who broke my nose!" Ansley Knight gestured to her nose.

"It looks like you got a new one too," I said leaning in to take a look. "You should thank me, I gave you a reason to get rid of the old one," I smiled superficially at her. "Anyway one of you lovely ladies also broke mine, so I think we can call that even."

She stuck her new nose up in the air before she answered again, "We've made sure there's no chance you will win this time, we've completely gone back and revamped our set list to cater to taking you girls down."

"Well, good luck with that and everything but we'll talk to you after we win our trophy again," Beca answered her with too syrupy sweet a voice as she ushered us away from all of them. "You guys okay?" She looked around at all of us. "Okay good! Now we've drawn last spot again, that's in our favor. We can see what they've come up with and then we'll just go with it from there."

"What spot did they draw, Beca?" Ashley asked from next to Cynthia Rose.

"They go right before us."

We watched group after group go up on stage and perform. Everyone was excellent, there was no question as to why any of them were there. It slowly got closer and closer to time for Paramordent to go up on stage. They had been ushered to the other wing of the stage and I was watching them walk around nervously. Then Ansley called them all together and gave what I was assuming was a motivational speech.

"Okay, everyone come watch they're about to go on." Beca called the remaining Bellas over to the side of the stage. I looked over at her she was twisting her scarf around and around her wrist she looked really nervous. I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist as the enemy walked onto the stage.

Turns out their revamp was a mash-up they had done. They were trying to copy our semi-finals performance. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not, it was definitely a risk to take. Their mash-up wasn't as expertly weaved together as even Beca's worst, they did have good voices and choreography though. It was up to the judges to decide if it was worth the risk or not.

They finished up their set and walked off the stage proudly making sure to run into as many of us as roughly as possible. "Alright, it's time," I kissed Beca on the top of her head and she squeezed me tightly before grabbing the mic that was offered her. We all held our own mics and stared at her waiting for an inspirational speech of her own. "I don't know what to say this time, but remember no matter what we're a family and I love each and every one of you. So let's go out there and kick some ass!"

"I would do anything for you guys, except for running, jogging, or climbing stairs. But anything else, I'm, like, there for you dudes. I just wanna say I love you guys more than puppies and seafood."Fat Amy slowly started to raise her mic to her mouth, but beca grabbed it and pulled it back down as her voice echoed through Lincoln Center. "And no matter what happens, we're all winners. And we have good hair. And we got bikini waxes, and that's gonna last at least six to eight weeks. So we still have that, even if we don't walk away with the trophy." (**This is a direct quote from Rebel from the Line-o-rama on the DVD. It was just really funny so i had to use it.)**

We all tried to not laugh but ended up busting up. "Alright, nerds, I couldn't have said it better myself. And on that note, let's go!" Beca led the way onto the stage as the announcer finished introducing us. She blew the pitch pipe as soon as we were in formation, "1,2,3,4." I took the first solo as we all started to dance.

"AHHH CRUSHED IT!" Fat Amy yelled as she skipped off the stage.

We all celebrated in a group hug. We felt like we'd won it for sure. The Paramordents walked over tight lipped and surly, looks like they thought so too. "Good performance, Mitchell," Ansley spat out and then walked away with her girls trailing behind her.

We looked around at each other then Stacie yelled, "No broken bones! New record with those bitches!" everyone tackled her in a hug.

After waiting anxiously for 20 minutes Lilly spotted the judges filing back into their row holding and three envelopes which were handed to the announcer. She tugged on Beca's elbow to get her attention, we moved our way to the front of all the groups to get a better view.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for joining us here tonight to honor these talented collegiate a cappella groups at the International Championship or Collegiate A Cappella. Now let's cut to the chase! In third place respectably, we have the University of Virgina Hullabahoos!" A group of boys in colorful robes stepped out onto the stage to accept their trophy and bow to the cheering crowd. "In second place," we held our breath, we knew it was either going to be us or Paramordent, "University of Oregon's Divisi!" girls in black shirts and pants with red ties and matching lips stepped out gratefully accepting their own trophy and applause.

"Beca, what the hell?" Stacie stepped over to her looking worried. This was not what we expected at all. Beca shook her head, she had gone really pale.

"That wasn't supposed to happen right?" Denise was whispering to Cynthia Rose, Beca shushed her as the announcer began to speak again.

"Our first place winners are," he ripped open the envelope and smiled before he looked around the audience. my breath was caught in my throat, this was the most suspenseful moment of my short life.

* * *

**What if that was the end of my story? haha jk I won't do that! But the next chapter is definitely the last one! So keep an eye out for that!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**So I've been doing some intense thinking. Not really, I was watching Pitch Perfect and stalking the cast but then I read some of your reviews and that made me think for like 2 seconds. Anyway! I've loved writing Amber she's like an extension of me and it's cool that you guys like her like really super aca-awesome. And Lincoln too, I mean the two of them are like my babies! So I'm completely open to continuing the story because I think I'd miss writing them and their interactions with the rest of the characters. Now it's up to you guys to tell me what you want! I think I have a pretty good story line that could continue on with all of them, so let me know, alrightt. Oh also my super good friend Kimmy Jin (jk her name is definitely AJ aka thecurlingiron) convinced me to think about writing some more, so thank her if you want more!**

**Jessicayip792: **But maybe it's not over so woohoo for you! (:

**TrainOfThought15: **I definitely just squeaked over you saying AmLin...Like what is wrong with me? But anyway besides the fact that you just gave my babies a pet name patience is a virtue (; ps. I saw you're from the Philipines and that's super awesome.

**iamlordvoldemort1981: **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I was seriously going to say who won in the last chapter but then, I was like hey my bed looks super comfortable and I think it misses me, so yeah I clicked send right before I decided to take a power nap...so yeah sorry!

**Guest: **I resent that mean person comment! (: I hope the top part answered you question too! Thank you for liking my story enough to tell me I'm mean (;

* * *

I could swear none of us were breathing as the announcer continued to smile around at the audience before he slowly raised the mic to his mouth. "It looks as if we are continuing to break ICCA tradition again this year," that could have meant one of two things, but I still wasn't breathing so I just stood there clutching Beca and Jessica's hands. "For the second year in a row we have an all-female group as our first place winners!" If this man didn't hurry up and say who won I was probably likely to pass out from lack of oxygen to my brain. "And for the second year in a row, the Barden University Bellas!"

All the air rushed back into my body, flooding my brain and sending me into a daze. I was just able to comprehend my hands being released as my friends rushed the stage, out of the corner of my eye I saw Paramordent stomp off once again hacked off about their defeat. I just stood there and watched all my friends grabbing our trophy on the stage and hugging and jumping. I looked at the audience and got a thumbs up from my sister.

I ran out on the stage to join in the celebration, I couldn't hear anything just the Bellas and the sound of the announcer saying our name still ringing in my ears. Hands grabbed me and patted me and I was hugged this way and that and then finally I was holding the trophy. Beca and I lifted it up above our head and I could see my mom, Aubrey, Chloe, and Jesse cheer. It was passed off to another set of waiting hands and then I disentangled myself from the group.

Beca and I ran down the steps to go to the third row, Jesse grabbed her and kissed her in congratulations. Aubrey and Chloe pulled me into a tight hug and told me how proud they were, after they let me go I looked over Aubrey's shoulder at my mom. She held out her arms and I gladly accepted her hug. "Amber, I'm so proud of you, you were amazing!"

"Thanks, mom, I'm glad you could come!"

She continued to hold me for a while, I'd missed, her the day after Christmas was the last time I'd seen her. "I'm sorry for what your dad put you and your sister through all these years," I stiffened in her arms. "And I'm also sorry that I wasn't the mom I should have been and I didn't stand up for my two wonderful daughters." I glanced over at Aubrey who was talking to Chloe but watching the two of us, she winked at me and nodded her head to tell me she knew what was being said.

I pulled back from my mom, "We don't have to do this now, mom, okay? This is Beca," I reached over to where she and Jesse were lip locked and pulled them apart with a wet smacking noise. "She's my best friend in the entire world, Beca this is my mom, Veronica Posen!"

It took her a minute to regain her bearings but she smiled brightly and went to shake my mom's hand. Mom however pulled her into a tight embrace, "It's so nice to meet you, Beca! Amber never stops talking about you!" I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too! I didn't expect you two to look so similar," she stared back and forth between us. "It's a good thing though, I think Fat Amy still thinks you're adopted."

* * *

It was a week since our victory and life was getting back to normal. We'd had a huge party at the hotel and I had not even had a sip of alcohol! The same can't be said for all the other bellas and Aubrey and Chloe. I'm pretty sure the last two were still dealing with their hangovers.

Without Bellas' practice anymore we were all able to just relax, hang out, and of course get ready for final exams which were in a week. Beca and I had been studying when we decided that we needed coffee, so I offered to go to the book store and get us some. I walked to the book shop enjoying the nice weather and the sun, stopping to say hey to my friends every once in a while. I saw Stacie having a 'picnic' with a guy with dark brown hair, seems like Eric had already gotten the boot.

I stepped into the book store, the cold air washed over me and made my eyes water. I glanced around as my eyes adjusted to the lighting in the shop, it wasn't very busy. After ordering my coffee I thought I would go check on how our CD was doing, 3 out of the 5 shelves it was taking up were empty. I smiled happily and glanced up when I heard the cashier say, "Another one?"

My jaw dropped as I saw Lincoln standing at the register placing a copy of the album on the counter. "You never know when you'll need a spare," peeking over the shelf I saw him smile crookedly at his cashier. She smiled back and my stomach clenched up in jealousy. He place a twenty on the counter and waited to receive his change. "Have a nice day," he nodded his head at the girl and left the store peeling the flimsy plastic off the case.

"Order for Amber Posen," I distractedly went to pick up the coffees and hurriedly followed Lincoln out the door. What was I doing? We hadn't talked in months. But apparently he's been buying multiple copies of our CD, so he had to have seen the dedication page right? But then why didn't he come talk to me? Maybe he thought I should be talking to him? "Um..have a good day?" the barista muttered at my retreating back.

I saw him turning to walk back to the apartments and I quickened my pace. I was a few feet behind him and I saw that he had pulled the booklet out and was thumbing through it. When he got to the last page he carefully ripped out my dedication, my heart sank as I saw that. He slipped the booklet back in the case and closed it, glancing around he came up to the first person he saw. "Ugh...here," he handed over the CD, "they're really good, you should listen to them." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked away sliding the torn piece of paper into his pocket.

That was definitely weird, apparently that random kid thought so too. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he looked confused but stuffed the CD in his bag anyway. Once again I sped up so I was only a few feet behind him, I was trying to figure out how to do this where it wouldn't be obvious. I decided to pull out my phone and then pretend that I accidentally ran into him. God that was not one of my more brilliant ideas.

Finally it happened I bumped into his back and he spun around apologizing. "Oh, hey, Lincoln! Sorry, I didn't even see you there!" I laughed uncomfortably. Smooth, Posen. Real smooth.

"Amber! it's good to see you!" he went to hug me then thought better of it. "Um here let me help you with those,' he took the coffee out of my hands. "I heard the Bellas won the ICCA's again, congrats, I know you worked hard for that."

"Thanks it was fun, my mom showed up and Aubrey got wasted which is always funny. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Working, school, working, oh and working," he smiled down at me, oh how I missed that smile. "What about you?"

"Studying for exams, that's about it, i haven't had much to do since the album came out and the Bellas' season is over." Okay cool I brought up the topic of the album pretty smoothly.

"I heard the album, it's amazing," he quickly said.

"You liked it?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how good you and Beca were working together."

"Thanks. It was stressful though, but I think we'll know what we're doing next year so it'll be smoother."

"That's good," Crap he didn't say what I wanted him to.

"Yep," we walked a long in silence for the last couple minutes it took us to walk to the apartments. The elevator ride was awkward and finally I was standing outside my door, feeling extremely disappointed. I opened the door and turned to take the coffee from him but he just walked in and placed it on the counter.

"Hey, Beca!" he waved at her, she tore herself away from her laptop and glanced over and waved then did a double take. Her eyes shot back and forth between Lincoln and me, she looked confused. I practically begged her with my eyes to not say anything and just go a long with what I was about to say.

"Becs, I ran into Jess on the way to get the coffee, he said you were supposed to meet hm at his dorm like 30 minutes ago."

"Oh, shit I completely forgot!" she sprung up and came over to grab her coffee, she ended up taking both of them. "We're supposed to watch the Breakfast Club again," she rolled her eyes and left.

"One of those was mine...I paid for them both," I said as the door slammed shut, I laughed and looked over at Lincoln, he was standing leaning against the wall.

He straightened up, "I really liked the dedication page," he immediately blushed and looked down. "Ah, I was wondering if you'd want to talk now?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hands and pulled me gently into the living room where we sat on the couch. "I've missed you, and I didn't know how to tell you because I was being kind of selfish when we broke up. But then I got the CD the day it came out and I saw what you'd written in it and I thought maybe I had a chance, but then we never really talked to each other and you had to go to New York...Can you say something?"

I was staring down at my hands twisting in my lap, I was tearing up because apparently I'd thrown aside the "Posens never cry" rule because that's all I do. I couldn't tell if it was from happiness or reliving the break up. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes and then looked up at him. He wasn't taking his grey eyes off me. I took a deep breath, "Lincoln, you broke my heart."

He nodded his head, "I know and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"To tell you the truth you were the first person that I ever loved, and God losing you fucking sucked! I mean even Beca who has the emotional range of a teaspoon felt bad for me. And I don't want to go through that again."

He finally dropped his gaze and looked a little upset, "I wouldn't do it again, I promise. I know what it's like to have you, and then to lose you and I never want to feel that way again. I promise I'll do everything to make sure I never hurt you again. You said you still loved me in the album."

I sighed, "Beca wrote that," his face fell at this realization. "But only because I was too stupid not to write it in the first place," I smiled at him with watery eyes.

"Does that me-"

"That I still love you? Against my better judgement," I winked at him.

"I love you too, I always will," he closed the gap between us and his lips were on mine. I breathed him in deeply, things were finally going right for me. "I missed you so much," he said between kisses.

I pulled him on top of me and deepened the kiss. I was still sort of shocked that this was happening, "I missed you too." Pretty soon we were getting more frantic as his hands moved up and down my body. "Can we go to my room? Beca and I have this thing against sex in the living room," he picked me up and carried me into my room and kicked the door shut.

* * *

The last few weeks of school passed quickly enough, Finals came and went and I of course aced all of them. Even Beca who wasn't too concerned with her collegiate education had managed to pass all of hers. The Bellas had a huge end of the year party 2 days before school officially got out because some of their classes ended before others.

The only Bellas left on campus were me, Beca, Sam, and Lilly, but no one had seen her since the party. We weren't too worried though.

Beca and I had started to pack all of our clothes and belongings that we didn't want to leave at our apartment for the summer. She had gone out to lunch with Jesse after she finished her packing so i was at home with Lincoln. Things had been going great for us, the first week after we got back together we were inseparable but we'd gotten back into the swing of being together now.

Now we were laying on my bed just talking and laughing, he had his arm around my shoulders. My room was full of boxes that needed to be moved to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment for the summer. Some of them were going to Dr. Mitchell and Sheila's house for when I stayed there with Beca.

Beca and I had decided that we were going to switch back and forth between staying with her dad and Sheila and Aubrey and Chloe for the first couple weeks of summer. Lincoln was staying with his brother for a couple weeks in Atlanta so I'd still get to see him. Jesse had to fly back to Tennessee to stay with his parents for a couple weeks. Chloe, Aubrey, me, and Beca wanted to go to the beach before Becs and I went to visit her mom in South Carolina. Jesse, Beca, Lincoln and I were all going to California to stay with his family before we went to Greece to visit Jesse's cousins. It was gonna be a fun summer.

"Babe, your phone's ringing," I sat up and reached over Lincoln to grab my phone. It was a text from Beca.

_Beca is the shit: dad said you need to go to the dean's office._

I laughed at how she'd changed her contact name.

_Me: why would you want to be the shit? did he say why?_

_Beca is the shit: well you're not the shit so you wouldn't understand :P he didn't say._

_Me: alright shit you gonna be ready to leave in a couple hours?_

_Beca is the shit: yep_

"I've got to go to the dean's office, I'll see you later," i leaned over to kiss him before I stood up.

"I'll start putting these boxes in your car if you want."

"Thanks! Love you!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Posen, please sit down," I sat down in one of the squashy leather chairs in front of the dean's desk. "No need to look worried," he smiled at me from across the desk before he clicked around on his computer for a few seconds. I relaxed a little. "It seems there was a mistake in your transcript," I looked at him confused. "Once again, nothing bad! We just didn't give you enough college credit for all of the dual enrollment classes you took in high school."

"Oh."

"Yes, so we've got that fixed now and you are now considered a college Junior! So you'll be able to graduate a year earlier than you originally thought!" he smiled at me again. "You're a very impressive student, Miss Posen, and congratulations on the ICCA's! You and the Bellas have made Barden very proud."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that," I smiled back at him.

"Well, that's all, thank you for stopping by. Have a nice summer, we look forward to seeing you next fall."

"You too, sir," I stood up with a big smile on my face, I'd be able to graduate with Beca now.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting while I've been writing this! So do me a favor and comment if you'd rather have an epilogue or if you want me to go on writing! I hope you're happy with how this part of the story ended because I am! Thank you all again. xx**


	41. New story

**Hello there, my little acafellas! So I though I'd just let you know that I'm not gonna do an Epilogue because I'm just gonna keep writing! So keep your eyes out for my next story "Ain't It Fun" I might put the first chapter out tonight or maybe not I don't know! But I just want to thank all of you who stuck it out with me through break ups and fist fights! Also thank you to everyone who commented, I promise I'll answer all of your comments on the next story! sorry for slacking on this one! I really love reading your comments they make me super happy hahaha. Gracias para vivar en la casa y en las escuelas en el azul mercado. (Bridesmaids quote sorry I use them on a daily basis)**


End file.
